Starship Devonport
by Chris Adair
Summary: Captain Sisko is not the only servant of the Prophets. During the battle to Liberate Deep Space Nine they contacted another to follow another path. Have made some changes, hope its now easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

Chris AdairOne Little Ship in a Crowd

One Little Ship in a Crowd

///

"Captains personal log: We're on the line, the Noble and 2 other Saber class frigates will be running interference for the Endeavor, a Nebula class refit for the war. It's now classified as a Heavy Battle cruiser, god only knows how many classifications that ship's gone though, but then again versatility was what the designers were going for. Captain Sisko on board the Defiant has worked out the attack plan that will get back his station and Admiral Ross has given the plan his blessing. I had an interesting chat with the Admiral as we were transporting him to his ship from Starbase 375. He recently had his hands on a Dominion Attack ship that was used for a sortie behind enemy lines, he's already sent the tactical info about the ship to the fleets tactical officers. However hearing about the mission, minus names of course, was quite interesting.

I have never seen so many Starfleet ships together before, there are over 600 ships here, all different shapes and sizes ranging from fighters too Battleships. It's quite a beautiful sight, I'm wishing I had a holocam to hand right now. The fleet's moving on impulse, waiting for the Klingon fleet to arrive before the fleet moves into position to attack the station. I only hope the Klingons actually show up. I'm….."

"Bridge to Captain Matthews."

"Computer pause log entry. Go ahead Number 1."

"Sir, a Dominion Fleet has appeared on sensors and is moving to intercept us. Orders."

"Maintain our position relative to Endeavor and go to battle stations, wake alpha shift, I'm on my way up."

Captain Matthews, a well built if stouty middle-aged Brit, breathed out a sigh of relief, there is usually a large amount of pent up anxiety before any type of combat, whether it be on the ground or in space, and having heard the rumors about the possible size of the opposing fleet he was feeling pretty anxious. That however never stopped any Captain of a Starfleet ship from getting up and performing his duty. Matthews pushed away from his desk, stood up, pulled down his uniform that always seemed to ride up his chest a little, and walked out of his cabin towards the bridge. He almost immediately bumped into a crewman before even turning completely out of his quarters, in a way he found it comforting, his crew busy, going about their little ship getting her ready for the big fight. On such a little ship like Noble a captain could remember every ones name even the new people who have been rotated onto his ship to gain field experience, with a total crew of 60 with 15 permanent staff it's not really that hard. Today however he didn't remember that young mans name, and that sowed a seed of doubt in Matthews mind. The young man however just waved and shouted sorry over his shoulder. He didn't even say sir, he probably didn't know who he ran into, which is fine. It brought a smile back the captains face, and he decided to leave him be to go and man his duty station. Getting to the bridge from his quarters on deck 2 usually takes just a minute, and since he was in a rush this time the only thing that really slowed him down was the turbolift. He walked onto the bridge trying to look confident for his crew in an effort to convey the confidence he didn't really feel, but when he looked around he noticed that no one even paid him any attention, every ones eyes were fixed onto the forward view screen. He looked up there himself and instantly regretted it. A wall of purple and gold greeted his gaze.

"Martin….give me a count." asked Matthews, rather weakly.

Martin, a rather small half Vulcan, half human with a rounder figure considering he is a Vulcan, reported with his usual calm, which was quite reassuring.

"I'm detecting 1254 Dominion ships, ranging from Hideki class Cardassian attack ships to the newer Dominion Super Battleships."

Matthews moved to his command chair in the center of the bridge, his XO, a human male named Housen, with a very lean figure and a ridged posture which hide his blunt and self-righteous attitude, was sitting up ahead, to the captains right, at his console, ignoring the beeps from his board as the rest of the crew logged into stations around the rest of the ship.

"Housen, your board is beeping." Commented Matthews in an effort to bring his XO out of the seemingly hypnotic gaze he'd gotten himself stuck in.

"The computer can handle the crews logins." Answered Housen. Which annoyed Matthews no end.

"So, stop staring and man your station, that goes for the rest of you too." Snapped the Captain, maybe a bit too sternly since everyone started staring daggers at the XO briefly for getting them into trouble before concentrating on their boards as Matthews knew that they should be, however, the Captain did feel a bit guilty for his first officer since he would be getting it in the neck from the entire alpha shift bridge crew during their poker games, that Martin hosts for some reason.

"Captain, the Defiant has transmitted the attack plan." Said Martin, breaking the uneasy silence that follows when a Captain lays down the law to other officers.

"Put it on my display."

"Aye sir."

Matthews turned to the right to look at the small multifunctional display standing next to his command chair.

"Captain Sisko is going to send waves of our fighters at the Cardassian ships in an effort to annoy them and get them to break off and pursue the fighters. All ships are then too make best speed though the hole created and we're not to stop until we reach DS9."

"I take it we're not running interference for Endeavor anymore." Asked Housen.

"No." Answered the Captain.

"I don't like the last bit of that plan. What's to stop the Dominion fleet from turning around and squashing us against DS9?" Commented Housen.

"Nothing about that has been mentioned. I think this could be a desperate idea to combat desperate odds and preserve the mine field." Answered the Captain, and he saw the bridge crew around him shrink.

"This is our job people. We fight the enemy and we get to DS9. We follow orders." Peter at the helm and Jolaw at the engineering station seemed to perk up a bit, Peter was an orphan, his human but raised on Andor, and Jolaw is from Andor. Two people raised in a warrior culture, it was expected that they'd relish a chance to die in battle against over whelming odds. However, as usual the XO had to throw in his comments.

"We're not to follow orders blindly, and this plan sounds like a disorganised melee."

"And turning our backs on this enemy would be suicide for the entire fleet. We're in this now, so we'll fight, and every effort has to be made in order to stop the mine field protecting this quadrant from falling." Answered the captain.

"Wait a minute, how did Alpha shift get up here before me?" Commented the captain in an effort to break the ever-increasing tension.

"We took over from Charlie a few hours ago. I wanted Alpha awake and alert for this." Answered Housen seriously, oblivious to the fact that Matthews was trying to lighten the mood for the younger officers.

"The first wave of fighters is moving in on the enemy." Interrupted Martin.

"Put it on screen." Said Matthews with a sigh.

The image on the Forward view screen changed from the imposing image of the Dominion fleet, to the attacking Starfleet fighters that were flying towards the enemy. They broke into small groups of 5 and made strafing runs against the Cardassian ships. They fired off a few shots and broke formation running in every direction that didn't take them towards more Dominion ships. As the surviving fighters ran towards the relative safety of the Federation fleet, small pockets of speeding debris bounced off of the shields of the Cardassian ships that were moments ago being fired upon.

"The surviving fighters of the first wave have made it back to our lines. The second wave is moving into position, with 2 more waves holding position behind them." Said Martin.

"How many waves do you think he'll throw at them?" Asked Housen.

"As many as it takes to get our hole in their line." Answered Matthews.

///

"The surviving fighters of the eighth wave have made it back to our lines. The ninth wave is moving into position."

"Martin, please stop giving us a running commentary of how we're wasting resources." Asked Housen.

"Sorry sir."

"He's just doing his job number 1."

"I know, but it's starting to get on my nerves."

"The ninth wave has…."

"Martin. Please…"

"….has pulled Cardassian ships out of position."

"All hands stand ready." Order the captain.

"We've received the go order."

"Pete. Full impulse. Engage."

Every small ship that made up parts of the federation fleet surged forward first with the bigger, slower ships coming in second and the Defiant taking the lead. From afar the federation fleet looked like an angry tornado, slamming into a planet whose surface was an odd colour of purple and gold.

Closer in, the carnage that human beings usually associate with war was eerily quiet. The only hint that there was death all-round was the orange, purple, and yellow beams of light that danced across space between ships, and the balls of light that signified the end of one of the great beasts involved in the conflict.

Onboard the Noble, Matthews was wondering why in gods name they were still alive. His ship had been one of the first to engage the enemy, but they were being left alone. Not that Matthews minded mind you, but he was very curious as to where all the Dominions firepower was going.

"Martin, report." Asked the captain.

"Phasers are firing in concentrated strikes against threat vessels, as yet I haven't launched any torpedoes."

"Peter, begin evasive maneuvers, Martin where are the dominion concentrating their fire power?"

"On our heavy capital ships. However along other stretches of the hole the dominion are firing upon ships of all classes."

"Glad we're not there." Commented Housen.

"Peter, find us a Galaxy to make friends with." Ordered Matthews.

"I got one, she's being fired upon by 2 Galors, one of them has faltering shields and the Galaxy is concentrating on the other, however sensors read that both Galors have full weapons on-line." Answered Peter.

"Get us there. Martin, target the weakened Galors closest nacelle and try to make a hole in their armour."

"Aye sir."

The Noble swooped around and headed toward the Galor, as they approached 3 torpedoes flew away from the Noble, followed shortly after by a pair of phaser blasts. The phasers reached the Galor first and took down what was left of their shields and then the torpedoes hit creating a large explosion that was only eclipsed by the dosens of similar explosions that where taking place all over the combat zone.

"Sir, the armour plating around the nacelle housing has buckled, we have access to their power couplings." reported Martin.

"Peter bring us around. Martin send a torpedo into their power systems."

"Aye sir." Said Peter and Martin at the same time.

The Noble once again came around to assist their massive gray friend. 1 orange ball of light launched from the Nobles nose and flew towards the scar in their equally massive golden enemy. As the torpedo hit and the explosion died down secondary explosions rippled across the Galors body until the ship was just a mass of charred brown mettle.

"The threat vessel has been destroyed and the Galaxy Class ship is just finishing off the other." Reported Martin.

"Good. Peter next ship in a unfair fight if you…."

At that moment the ship shuddered violently.

"I think the dominion has taken notice of us." Said Housen.

"3 Jem'hadar attack ships are coming at us from behind closing fast." Said Martin.

"Our aft shields are holding, but they will not stay that way for long." Said Housen.

"Peter, find us one of those dominion super battleships please. Martin, load and fire aft torpedoes at the attack ships." Ordered Matthews. His orders were immediately followed by a string of Aye sirs that came from all over the bridge.

"Jolaw, bring the auxiliary shield generators on-line and pipe the power aft." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir."

"There are only 2 DSBs this close to the front." Said Peter.

"Pick the nearest and get us there." Ordered Matthews.

"Aye." Came the immediate response.

"Martin, get the lead attack ships shields down, and power up the tractor beam. Peter on my order dorsal role us at full impulse. Jolaw dump auxiliary power into the structural integrity field." Ordered Matthews.

"What are you planning?" asked Housen.

"I'd rather not say in front of Jolaw." Whispered Matthews.

"Fair enough." Was the answer Housen whispered back.

"We're ready sir." Said Martin as the incoming fire from the 3 attack ships once again shook the Noble.

"The lead vessels shields are down." Reported Martin.

"Good, lock on the tractor beam and engage when were within 200 kms from the DSB." Replied Matthews.

"Peter, follow this course and begin the role on my order." Said Matthews as he typed data into his console and sent the data to the helm.

"Aye, sir. Adjusting course." Replied Peter after a taking a quick glance at his console read out.

"200kms."

"We're in position!"

"Activate tractor beam. Begin role." shouted Matthews as more fire rained down on Noble. The Noble withstood the fire and grabbed hold of the lead Jem`hadar ship. The Noble then pivoted on her lateral axis, and as she pulled on the warship, Matthews heard Noble strain as she pulled the attack ship underneath her and into the port nacelle of the giant monster that was destroying ships that looked like specks flying all around it.

"Their venting warp plasma and the nacelle strut is compromised. I'm also detecting vibration damage along their entire infrastructure." Reported Martin.

"Get every ship that is near that DSB and tell them to open fire on that nacelle strut." Ordered Matthews.

"We can't, communications are being jammed." Commented Housen. "We don't need to anyway. The other ships appear to be taking the advantage we just gave them."

The DSB was taking an unbelievable amount of weapons fire on the port strut, and as it finally exploded and drifted away from the DSB, Noble fired a few torpedoes into gapping hole. The explosion that followed was massive, as the warp core of the mammoth was breached and the shock wave ripped the vessel apart from the inside out. Dominion ships that were trying to protect it were smashed to pieces as lumps of debris flew towards them like giant torpedoes.

"Sir, the DSB has been destroyed." Reported Martin.

"I don't suppose you have any more tricks like that up your sleeve." Said Housen.

"If you do, please keep them to yourself. Noble isn't designed to pull ships with 3 times her power output. We're only lucky they didn't react in time." Commented Jolaw

"Very well. Peter continue evasive maneuvers. Martin, fire on anyone that isn't flying Starfleet colours, and keep me apprised. Jolaw, make sure they have the power they need to keep us moving and firing." Ordered Matthews.

All around him came a refreshing assault of Aye Sirs.

///

The battle had been raging for what seemed like days, and Matthews was feeling the strain as he watched yet another friendly vessel die before his eyes. The fleet had been fighting valiantly, but the kill ratio for either side was about the same. Which meant that when the battle was over half the Dominion fleet would still be around to torment the Federation. Noble herself wasn't exactly the pretty picture she was when the battle began either. All 3 phaser arrays were off-line and only the forward photon torpedo tube was still attached to the ship. The aft one having been blown off during repairs to it and a torpedo exploded leaving a gaping hole. Matthews hadn't had time to see the rest of the ship but if it looked like the bridge he didn't want to. A falling support beam, that just missed Martin, had crushed one of the junior officers and Jolaw had a piece of mettle sticking though his arm pinning it to his chair. Unfortunately there were no medical personal available to fix his arm since they were all drafted by Jolaw to keep the ship together. The bridge itself was littered with debris from both consoles and crewmembers, and the air filtration system was failing leaving a thick cloud of smoke that made seeing his bridge crew difficult.

"Jolaw, weapons?"

"The 2 dorsal arrays are scrap. I've got a team on the ventral array and they say they may be able to get it on-line again. It will not be of any use though until the power systems in that area of the ship are repaired. We still have the forward launcher."

"Martin, shields?"

"They're at 24%."

"Housen, crew?"

"19 dead. 12 wounded."

"Sir, I'm detecting a large tacyon serge about 200,000 kms away." Reported Martin.

"Unless it's a nice big fleet of friendly warships. I don't really care." Answered Matthews.

"Well have a care. Their Klingon!" Said Housen.

"Martin, Confirm that!" Said Matthews as a surge of hope ripped though his tired body.

"Confirmed."

"They look like their going to make up for lost time too."

The fleet of Klingon ships tore into the melee already in progress and fire exploded from dosens of Dominion ships as they were blown to pieces by the Klingon assault.

"Sir, I've located the Defiant, a pair of Klingon Birds of Prey have taken up escort positions and providing cover, but their heading towards a DSB. Those 3 ships are pretty far out there. There's no one to provide support." Reported Martin.

Matthew sat in his chair and considered what he should do. Noble was only 1 ship with practically no weapons, and minimal shields. If the situation were different he would have considered rushing to the Defiants aid, but he saw no reason to risk his ship and crew on a risky if brave act to save a ship that only carried 30 people, and there were other ships to save. Ones that carried hundreds. Matthews was about to issue an order to move towards the Federation lines when a bright light passed before his eyes and he found himself standing, in the middle of nowhere. He looked around, and nothing changed. It looked as if he was standing in a glowing room, but he couldn't see anything that could be producing the glow. The glowing white room, if it was a room was incredible white. It hurt Matthews eyes and he found himself squinting.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me? Is anyone there?" Called Matthews but he heard no answer. Matthews reached and pressed his combadge, but the small device didn't even utter a single sound. Meaning that the badge was either completely drained of power, which only happens after the badge has been removed from the ship for several years, or the device was being jammed. Which considering the situation he was just in seemed more likely.

"I will not tell you anything! ANYTHING! The moment I see your ugly faces I'm going to find a wall and smash your face into it!" Shouted Matthews, thinking that he had been beamed aboard one of the Dominion ships.

"He is adversarial, aggressive." Said a voice.

"Like so many of the others." Said another.

"None the less, he is the only one."

"Who are you? Show yourselves!"

In a flash he was standing at the bar on Jupiter Station. Matthews was posted to Jupiter Station on his second tour of duty. At that time he was a crewman assigned to security just before he transferred to command. He looked down at himself and saw his captains uniform. Needless to say, the Captain was confused, he should have been wearing his yellow security uniform not the modern gray and black captains uniform. He looked around and saw that the bar was as it was when he first saw it many years ago. Every surface seemed to glow slightly, as if light was emanating from it. Everything was here just as he remembered it.

"Very nice. I have a simulation of this bar myself. I prefer my program. Now, wear are you!" Called Matthews. Shouting the last 3 words.

Matthews was spinning in an attempt to be looking everywhere all at once and as he was spinning 3 of his long died friends appeared, also as he remembered them.

"This will NOT work! I know that these men are died and using their image to confuse me will not work."

"You are with us, and you will not be confused for long." Said one of his old friends.

"I'm not died am I." Asked Matthews. Worrying about his crew and ship.

"No, your journey has not ended. The Siskos journey will be, and fire will spread across the Galaxy. He must continue down the path." Said another of his friends that somehow appeared behind him while not moving.

"What?"

"No, your journey has not en…"

"Yes, I got that message, but what the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"We are the Prophets, you are with us, in the temple."

"What temple, this is Jupiter Station."

"You started on the path here."

"START MAKING SANSE!"

In a flash, Matthews was standing in Admiral Ross's office at Starfleet Command. Ross was sitting behind his desk facing the window. Matthews was summoned into this office after the second Borg attack. During the attack Matthews was First Officer onboard the Budapest and during the attack the ship was disabled and boarded. The Budapest's chief engineer had been toying with TR117's to see if solid projectiles could be effective against the Borg where energy weapons had failed, he had brought the idea to Matthews attention a month before the attack and he considered it a worthwhile plan and had a complement of 5 TR117's assigned to security. The standard TR's didn't phase the Borg in the slightest, having long ago adapted to projectiles, but the Chiefs tripped out one that was equipped with a mini transport proved very effective and the attachment was easily replicated and attached to the remaining weapons. These weapons where instrumental in driving off the Borg that weren't able to adapt to non-energy based weapons suddenly appearing inside their shielded, armoured flesh. After that the Budapest's engineer was offered a position in S.C.E. and Matthews was summoned to this office and was offered the Noble. Matthews still keeps TR117s onboard Noble, and he stays in touch with his old Chief Engineer, who has continued to improve the TR117 with improved sensors, and smarter HUD.

"OK. I don't have a simulation of this room."

"Your journey continued here. You are needed to safe guard the Sisko."

"What do you mean `my journey continued here`? This is where Ross gave me command of the Noble."

"We gave you this path. You are needed to safe guard the Sisko."

"Sisko. Do you mean Captain Sisko? What's he got to do with anything?"

"The Sisko is our Emissary to Bajor."

"Bajor? I don't know anything about the Bajoran sector, apart from it's where DS9 and the wormhole are located."

"Then let us teacher you."

///

"Sir?"

"Sir!"

"Matt, can you here me?"

Mathew found himself back onboard the Noble. He had almost forgotten about this ship and her crew. He was so absorbed by the Prophets teachings that he forgot about his previous life. So awe inspired by the feelings he now felt for the Prophets that he wanted nothing more than to listen to them and do their biding.

"Captain!"

"Yes."

"Sir, are you alright. You seemed to phase out there for a second." Asked a concerned first officer.

A second? Matthews could have been certain that he was away with the Prophets for a lifetime. How can everything still be as it was when they called to him?

Oh well. The Prophets work in mysterious, and wonderful ways. Who was Matthews to question their will?

"I'm fine errrr Housen. What's the status of the Defiant?"

"The Defiant? It's making a run for it. Trying to get past the Dominion Fleet."

"Get us there."

"Sir the Defiants run will take it right past a DSB. They will not survive, and if we try to help, nether will we."

"The Prophets need the Emissary. He must be saved."

"What?"

_`Why are they reluctant to help? The Emissary can't end!`_

"Computer, erect a force field around the command chair and lock out all voice commands and console inputs apart from commands from the command chair console."

"Acknowledged."

Just as the force field appeared around Matthews and his chair, every set of eyes on the bridge turned towards him in surprise and shock. Housen looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"All hands this is the captain. Abandon ship, I repeat, abandon ship."

"Sir what the hell are you doing!"

"I was set on this path to save the Emissary."

"Commander, the captain has taken over helm control and we're heading towards the DSB near the Defiant."

"The captain has also armed all the remaining torpedoes."

"I cannot allow the Emissary to end. This is my holy mission from the Prophets."

"Everyone clear the Bridge and get to the escape pods." Ordered Housen.

"Computer, lower the force field around the command chair."

The computer didn't even answer Housens order, so he moved to the engineering station and tried to cut power to that section of the bridge and again the computer didn't acknowledge anything he did. As the last person left the bridge Housen turned to face his captain.

"Sir, why are you doing this?"

"The Emissary has to be saved or fire will spread across the Galaxy."

"What! I don't understand?"

Housen was standing before his captain shacking his head. He didn't understand. He didn't know the feeling of joy and happiness that engulfed Matthews since the Prophets had touched him. Matthews felt pity for his first officer and hoped that the Prophets would find and reassure his friend.

"Have faith Housen. The Emissary is still needed. Leave now."

Housen looked defeated, confused and saddened by the situation. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Completely overwhelmed by the sudden, and to him seemingly unexplainable change in his captain behavior.

Seconds passed and Housen still didn't move. So Matthews accessed the transporters and beamed him to an escape pod.

Matthews turned to his console and reviewed the data. The Noble was closing fast on the DSB and would beat the Defiant to it, but only by a few seconds. He removed the voice lockouts he put into effect by typing in his access codes into the command console.

"Computer, how many life signs are onboard?"

"2. Captain Matthews, and Commander…. Correction. 1 life sign detected. Captain Matthews."

"Computer, status of threat vessel at 359 mark 000?"

"Targeted vessels shields are at 87% and no internal or external damage is detected."

"Computer, how many torpedoes are still onboard?"

"23"

That should be enough. Matthews locked into the targeting computer the underside of the DSB, which would give him the best possible position to attack the DSB plasma flow network. If he could trigger an explosion in that network the DSB would be completely engulfed in the following chain reaction.

"Computer, confirm target lock."

"Confirmed. Warning, described firing pattern will exhaust torpedo complement."

"Understood. FIRE!"

As the Noble was streaking towards the DSBs underside torpedo after torpedo was flying out of the Nobles nose towards the underside of the DSB. Matthews watched as the monitor that was monitoring the DSBs shields dropped and kept dropping, and as the last torpedo hit the DSB the shields failed. No explosion. No chain reaction. One more torpedo. That was all that was needed. Just one.

"Computer divert all remaining weapons energy to the forward shields and override time dilation protocols."

"Confirmed."

"Full power to the impulse engines. Engage."

The Noble was already traveling at full impulse, but with the computer no longer limiting the speed that the ship can travel at outside a sub-space field, the ship surge forward at 3/4s of light speed. On the forward screen the battle seemed to slow down. Just as the first shot from the DSB reached the Noble. The shields took 2 hits and then failed. Matthews watched as bits of his ship were being blown off. The port nacelle spun away and ripped itself apart under the stress, hull plating, entire decks were being ripped apart and still the Noble charged towards her target on a course that didn't waver once. Matthews couldn't think of any greater act of defiance than what his ship was performing here today. He was proud. He will complete the mission he was sent on by the Prophets. Nothing could stop Noble from crashing into the DSB and saving the Emissary. Matthews laughed to himself at the thought of the Emissary skimming the DSB just as it exploded and leaping into empty space with fire trailing behind him.

He leaned back in his chair, happy. Felt the Prophets around him and found himself back in the glowing white room that he knew to be the Temple.

///

What the hell was he thinking! What had happened to him? Why is he doing this? These questions kept rolling around inside Housens head as he stared at his captain. He didn't know what to think. He felt the transport effect ensnare him and found himself standing in front of an escape pod. Housen shakily climbed into the craft and activated the launch sequence. As the tiny escape ship sped away from the Noble he couldn't help but stare at his once beloved little ship as his insane captain commanded her to her demise. Noble shot away like a bullet out of a gun, the impulse engines glowing an angry red. If Housen didn't know better, he would have thought that Noble was looking forward to grappling with the monster ahead of her. As mesmerised as Housen was, he just noticed that the ship was launching torpedo after torpedo at the DSB. After the last torpedo left the tube there seemed to be a lull. Then Noble started moving faster and faster. The DSB was firing now, having noticed the tiny ship that wouldn't have been a threat under normal circumstances. The port nacelle was blown away, explosions erupted all over Nobles hull as the hull started to buckle. Housen watched as his ship moved behind the DSB lower nacelle. Housen realised he was holding his breath and blow out. He was about to look away and try to get to one of the combat support tenders when a massive fireball exploded from the DSB and the whole ship seemed to pitch up under the force. The shockwave sheared off hull plating, external equipment like weapon ports and sensor arrays, and bent one of the nacelle struts. As Housen watched in awe as other explosions erupted from the DSBs hull. The shockwave finally reached him and his little escape pod and throw it off course. As he regained control he looked out the window again and caught the final explosion that seemed to light up the entire region. As the fire died away with no oxygen to sustain it he saw the Defiant escape into open space, and then into warp.

"Well, for whatever reason, you saved Captain Sisko. I hope he's worth it."

///

"Sir, the remaining Jem'hadar ships are retreating further into the Cardassian system."

"Pete, stay with the fleet, don't purse."

"Aye sir."

Housen, sitting in his command chair breathed out sigh of relief. He was relieved that the Dominion had turned tail and was running. Relieved that he and his crew could take a quick breath and take stock. Relieved that the Cardassian military had chosen to follow Damar instead of the founder and switched sides.

"Sir, the fleets been ordered to regroup."

"Has Ross sent coordinates?"

"Yes sir."

"Lay in a course. Martin, report."

"Shields are at 78%, we still have 15% of our torpedo compliment and the phasers are still active."

"Jolaw?"

"Minimal damage to outer hull. Some slight fluctuation in the shield matrix. She held up pretty dam well."

"We're on route to the rendesvous point."

"Very good."

Housen was feeling pretty dam proud of his ship and crew right now. The Virtue, an Akira class cruiser was his first command and they had only been flying together for a little under a year, and yet they had distinguished themselves well. After the Noble had been destroyed, Housen and the rest of the bridge crew had been ordered to attend an inquiry into what had happened aboard that ship. Housen had told the board what had happened and afterward he was told not to discuss the event with anyone. Housen never heard anymore about it. Needless to say this was very unusually behavior from command. He actually tried to find out what was going on, on his own, and was caught by Starfleet Intelligence after about 10 minutes, and they brought him before Admiral Ross. Housen then demanded to know what happened to his former captain. To Housens surprise the Admiral took a step back and completely agreed with Housen that he should know what happened to his captain. Ross told him about the Prophets, that is to say the wormhole aliens and what they meant to the Bajorian people and that publishing what had happened might cause problems along the road between Starfleet and the Bajorians. He also explained Captain Siskos relationship with the aliens.

Now, the war was almost over, Housen was commanding his own ship and Sisko had been instrumental to winning the war.

"Well Sisko, I guess you were worth it."

"Sir, the fleet has been ordered to circle the Cardassian home system and prepare for what will hopefully be the final battle."

"Move us into position."

"Yes sir."

"Yes, quite worth it."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris AdairDevonport

The Black Cluster

///

"Stupid piece of crap!"

Every head in engineering turned to the open Jefferies Tube by the Warp Core as they heard their Chief Engineer echo throughout the cavernous space which housed Main Engineering aboard the prototype starship. A second later a soft humming crescendo and settled into a comfortable, comforting background rumble.

"About bloody time."

A few seconds later, a pair of blue antennae followed by snow white hair and a blue head appeared out of the Tube.

"Pom, check the plasma transfer feeds, what's the efficiency of the Transfer Conduits?"

"They're at about 98% sir." Answered the young Ferengi at the console a meter away from Commander Jolaws seemingly disembodied head.

"What do you mean, `about`. What is the exact figure?" Commanded Jolaw.

"I'm sorry sir," said Pom, "98.14% sir."

"Thank you Pom." Said Jolaw sarcastically as he pulled himself out of the Jefferies Tube and stood next to Pom. "Keep an eye on the efficiency levels, as well as your own work on the Intermix Chamber."

"Do you expect the level to fall sir?" asked Pom.

"Of cause not. I got E3 working on the Feed and Conduit with a new tool I've been developing. I expect the levels to increase." Answered Jolaw.

"I'll keep an eye on it sir. Sir I've noticed that you always ask E3 to work with you, I'll like to know why? All the other Exocomps are just as intelligent and helpful."

"E3's the best of them, plus he worked with Commander Data on the previous Enterprise when he was investigating their sentience. I like him, and he has a few stories."

"Him? I thought they didn't have a gender specific personality." Said Pom.

"The others don't, E3 does." Answered Jolow.

"_lieutenant Commander Jolaw. Report to the Bridge please._" Then came over the Comm System.

"On my way." Said Jolaw to the audio pickups in the ceiling. "See ya in a bit Pom. Don't let all our hard work fall apart now. I think Housen wants our ship to actually start moving."

"What is it with Human Captains and going places. A Ferengi Captain would be happy to sit in orbit for months so long as he got paid." Commented Pom as Jolaw turned to leave and head out of Engineering.

"Maybe that's why the Federation encompasses 8000 light years and the Ferengi Alliance doesn't." Said Jolaw as he crossed the threshold, left engineering and started down the Alleyway towards the turbolift.

"I guess, but smaller empires are cheaper to run." Said Pom, as he returned to his work on the Intermix Chamber.

///

Jolaw couldn't believe how lucky he was to be onboard the Devonport. This ship was every engineers dream. Unlike the support tenders and retrofitted starships that build starbases, outposts and repair starships during combat. The Devonport is a fully fledged purpose built starship, that can do everything a normal ship of the fleet can, as well as build starbases, outposts and repair starships during combat while fighting along side them, and in a universe where there are hundreds of starbases that need rebuilding, and a diminished fleet struggling to protect the Federation, a self-sufficient construction ship that can protect itself and what it's building is what the Federation needs. The Devonport itself is 780 metres long. The Primary Hull is essentially a huge hanger bay in the Dorsal half, and a major industrial fabrication facility in the Ventral half and cabins surrounding these 2 massive spaces.

Everything else is in the secondary hull, the bridge is on the lowest deck of the ship. Main engineering is on deck 30. The bar, which is very important, was forgotten by the Devonports designers and Jolaw and the rest of the engineers have been looking for a free space that can be converted, but that will have to wait until everything else has been installed onboard the ship. The science labs where expanded at the last minute on deck 18, meaning the first location Pom found had to be abandoned.

"Hi sir." Said one of Jolaws engineers as Jolaw walked round the corner.

"Hey, is that damn turbolift operable yet?" asked Jolaw as he continued down the corridor to the turbolift.

"It is. It'll take you anywhere in the Secondary Hull. The Verbal Interface in it isn't working yet, so you'll have to enter your destination manually." Answered the engineer.

"Great! Why isn't the interface working?" Said Jolaw, as he stood above the engineer who had his arms inside a lower wall panel.

"I've been making sure that the Power Conduit to this lift wasn't going to blow out again. Is that alright sir?"

"Don't get too sarcastic with me boy, just because you're in the right this time. Carry on."

Jolaw continued down the corridor and entered the turbolift, waited for the doors to close and started chuckling as he entered his destination into the turbolift panel.

As the turbolift doors opened on deck 42, Jolaw was assaulted by a wall of his engineers.

"We're done with the Bridge sir." The closest one said. "Everything down here's ticking over like a finely tuned instrument." Said another.

"That's a good thing, considering that the Bridge is full of instruments that may blow us all up if they're not finely tuned. Now, make a path. I have to see what our captain wants." Replyed Jolaw.

As a path was made, through the mass of Jolaws engineers, the Devonports back-up Tactical Officer for the 4 to 8 watch looked round at the commotion by the turbolift compared to the orderliness of the rest of the Bridge.

"Sir. The senior officers are all gathered in the Briefing Room and are awaiting you."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Jolaw walked round the Aft section of the Bridge, passed the 2 Engineering and 3 science stations, and through the double doors that lead straight into the Bridge Deck Briefing Room.

"Excellent, have a seat Lieutenant Commander." Said Captain Housen, who then stood up from his seat and looked down the conference table at his Command Crew. "I asked you all here so that I could have a personal account of the ships status, before I brief you on what command wants us to do."

"Sir." Piped in Commander Martin, the Devonports Vulcan First Officer. "I was under the impression that our orders were to re-establish and repair Starfleet Outposts, Starbases, and assist in high priority civilian and military industrial projects in unstable or contested areas. As well as Broaden and Defend Federation interests." Said Martin, quoting the Devonports mission profile. "And that we'll be starting at Batazed."

"Your right, but I received a transmission from Admiral Nechayev of Starfleet Intelligence." Answered Housen as he sat down at the head of the table. "We're to build, transport, and deploy an experimental Sensor Array in the `Black Cluster`. The trip there is going to be all we get of a shake down cruise".

"Sir? Why would SI be interested in studying a funky collapsed Pulsar, and aren't there science vessels already studying it?" Asked the Devonports suspicious Tactical Officer and Security Chief, Lieutenant Yota.

"I don't know. I'm telling you everything that I know. Commander Scot, the schematics for this array has already been forwarded to your department, is your SCE fabrication facilities up and running?" asked the Captain.

"Aye, it is sir." Replied one of the few relations of the famous Captain Scot, who now liaisoned between Starfleet and the SCE. "The industrial mass replicators are ready and raring to go." said the heavily accented Scottish voice. "Rabbits wouldn't be able to replicate as much or as fast as my babies, and my engineering crews are just waiting to get to work."

"Excellent. That's just what I wanted to here." Said the Captain with a large smile.

"Aye sir. We're here to please." Replied Scot.

"Jolaw, what's the status of the ship? We ready to leave this Starbase? Earth's pretty, but I want to be elsewhere."

"We just finished on the Warp Engines, and it's warming up. Impulse is online. The Main computer is online. Deflector and inertial dampeners are ready. Some areas of the Structural Integrity Field still aren't as good as they should be, but E1 has told me that it and its fellows can continue the work and finish inside 3 days. All back-ups are ready. This ship is good to go." Finished Jolaw.

"Good, Lieutenant Yota, what's our tactical status?" Asked Housen.

"The SCE have produced a full compliment of Photon and Quantum Torpedoes, the Point Defence System is fully operational. The Main Phaser Arrays aren't yet online, there are still a few bugs in the initialising sequence. My people will have it cleared up by tomorrow afternoon. We have full shields." Finished Yota. "Sir. I recommend that we wait until we have full weapons online before leaving for the Black Cluster." Added Yota.

"Your recommendation is noted Hito, but we're 3 weeks from the Black Cluster at warp 6, and all that time we'll be inside Federation Space. Also, and this was something I was going to tell you all later in the meeting, we've been assigned a Recon Fighter Squadron. We'll be receiving them at Ceres. That's another job for you Commander Scot. You're to coordinate with Paytec and his Hanger crews and prep an area for the Squadron to make berth. The addition of these assets should alleviate your concerns somewhat Hito." Replied Housen.

"They do sir. Thank you." Hito Answered.

"Will there be any support staff for the Fighters sir?" Asked Commander Martin.

"There will not be no, just 6 pilots, and a Commander and an Ensign for the Cats Eye. Lieutenant Paytec, what's the status of the Hanger Deck?" Housen asked the Devonports Cardassian Flight Operations Officer.

"My crews have the Hanger Deck in order and were stowing our equipment for the auxiliary craft when I was summoned here. I'll have them brake out the equipment, again, and prep for constructing additional berths for when Lieutenant Commander Scot gets the materials up to us." Answered the broad ex-resistance fighter.

"Good, if no one has anything they wish to add we'll be heading out immediately."

"Sir?" Said Yota. "When the Squadron gets here I'll like to run a series of combat drills with them, to find the best ways that they can compliment the Devonport in combat."

"I don't see way that would be a problem. Security has its own dedicated holodecks for combat exercises. Oh, when we leave Ceres, there's going to be a gathering in Poms make shift bar, he found an over looked space between decks 18 and 19 Aft, he's told me that everything's prepared. You got a good man there Jolaw." Finished Housen.

"A crafty one is well it seems." Muttered Jolaw.

"Sir, I actually meant, Live Fire Exercises. To train my officers and calibrate the weapons under practical circumstances. As well as practise coordinating with the Fighter Squadron." Continued Yota.

"Hmm. When we exit the system begin scanning for an appropriate site for your weapons tests. We would have to make a stop to test them anyway. To your Bridge stations everyone. We leave in minutes."

Captain Housen stood and led his officers through the Briefing Room doors that lead straight to the Bridge. All the consoles on the Bridge, apart from the ones on the Aft bulkhead were facing Forward. From the Captains Chair in the centre of the Bridge, you have the Helm/Navigation consoles Right Ahead, the Flight Ops Consoles on the Port hand bulkhead with the door to the Ready Room Ahead and the Tactical Station behind. On the Starboard Hand side of the Bridge is the First Officers Station with the Ops Console behind that, and a second turbolift Ahead. Behind the Captains Chair on the Port side by the Turbolift is a small alcove with dedicated Engineering Consoles that are Jolaws home away from home when his not in Engineering. Next to that on the Starboard side is the SCE console. Continuing round to Starboard are 3 multi-consoles that can be configured to assume any of the other stations or act as independent Science Consoles, and then there's the door to the Briefing Room. Right at the head of the Bridge is the Main View Screen. The Captains chair is on the centre line Fore and Aft of the Bridge, with a large multi-functional console on a swivel atop a pedestal.

Everyone took their stations and waited for their Captain to give the first order that would begin the de-mooring process.

"Ensign Okuda, Hail the Starbase and request permission to depart." Said Housen as he sat in his chair.

"Aye sir" Answered the slim Chinese Ops Officer as she contacted the Starbase. "We are receiving an Audio only message from the Starbase." Said Debbie looking over her left shoulder at the Captain.

"Put it on Ensign."

"Aye sir"

"Devonport, Devonport. This is Starbase 1. Departure Clearance granted. Good Journey." Came over the Speakers.

"Thank you Starbase 1." Thanked Housen as he signalled for Okuda to close the channel. "Ensign Law, Activate Navigational and Running Lights, Thrusters to station keeping. Ensign Okuda, Release umbilicals." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir. Nav and Run Lights active, Thrusters online, maintaining attitude with the Starbase." Reported Law.

"Umbilicals have been disengaged and are in their stowed position on the Starbase." Reported Debbie.

"1/8th impulse Ahead until we clear the inner structure, then take us to the Space doors."

"1/8th impulse power Ahead. Aye sir"

The Devonport started moving for the first time under her own power. She's been moved before by tugs when her essential systems were completed 4 months earlier back at Utopia Planitia, but this was under her own power. Those people who where standing at the end of Devonports berth looked out, as anyone would when a Federation Starship left the nest. The huge and slightly fatter than normal saucer section was moving by the large windows in the Starbase. The 2 torpedo launchers clearly visible in the Bow and 2 of the 6 Point Defence Phasers on the starboard side, one on the Ventral Hull and one on the Dorsal Hull. The Starboard and Bow Ventral and Dorsal Phaser Strips a dark grey were also visible. The Starboard hand Nav Light could be seen alight and the Ships name, USS Devonport NX 57438 was proudly illuminated on the vessels hull right underneath the massive hunger bay doors that could swallow whole a pair of Defiant Class Starships beam to beam. As the Devonport continued, the secondary hull came into view. It's connected straight onto the Saucer, curving down to the 2 Aft Torpedo launchers at the very Stern most part of the Ship, and another 2 PDPs just forward of them. 1 Phaser strip was on the Dorsal part of the hull, with the Main Impulse engine just ahead of it. A blue and red glow was absent from the ship, which set it apart from those ships around it. The warp nacelles were still inactive as the warp core wasn't yet providing them with Plasma. The nacelles then flared to life bathing the Ventral half of the Secondary hull in blue and red light, making the ventral hull visible from its shadow and displaying the Ventral phaser strip that ran almost the entire length of the Ventral hull. The nacelles coming to life was an indication that orders were still being given on the bridge of the new starship.

"Nacelle Plasma flow at 100%, we can create a warp field at your order, anytime." Reported Jolaw from his cubby hole on the Bridge.

"Excellent Chief. Helm, Status?"

"We're clearing the berth. Moving into the Inner Starbase Traffic Pattern. 10 seconds until we reach the space doors." Report Peter.

"Space doors are opening sir." Said Debbie.

"Sensors indicate nothing on the other side." Report Hito.

"Thank you Tactical. Take us out Helm."

"Aye sir. Exiting the Starbase in 5…4…3…2…1…We've completed departure and are free to navigate."

"Excellent!" Housen almost shouted. "Set a course for Ceres." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir, Course plotted and Laid in."

"Full impulse. Engage."

///

"I'm sorry Admiral. Can you say that again?" Asked Lieutenant Commander Tomac. The half Romulan, half Vulcan Squadron Commander of the Federation 8th Tactical Recon Squadron, The Watchful Dragons.

"I said, Lieutenant, that your Squadron is being assigned to the Starship Devonport. Is there something wrong with your equipment, or is your low opinion of this assignment clouding your brain?" Asked Admiral Nechayev.

"The equipment here is fine Admiral." Answered Tomac, raising to the bait a little to the thought that someone could even think that there was something wrong with his Cats Eye Class varient, Ramoth. So named after Anne McCaffreys, Queen Dragon from the Legend of Pern Stories. "I just don't understand why a Fighter Squadron is being assigned to what is essentially a glorified Support Tender? I would have thought that we would be of better use on Deep Space Vessels on the Frontiers?" _Not to mention that my squadron's the best out here. _Tomac decided not to voice that particular thought, lest it back fire on him. Having defected to the Federation 9 years ago, he had amply time to learn that Humans can be a very unpredictable bunch. Especially when challenged.

"The Devonport's as much a simple Support Tender, as your Fighters are shuttle craft, and we have some big plans in store for a ship of her capabilities, and since you're so wanting to face the dangers of the Frontier, you should know that the Devonport's going into the most contested and volatile areas of known space, starting with the areas along the Breen Border, and as you've no doubt heard from your fellow squadron leaders in that area, the Breen are the most well off of our former Dominion enemies. The Devonports ETA is 2 and a half hours from now. Be ready for her. You're to report straight to Captain Housen when you dock. Nechayev out." The screen went blank before Tomac could even respond.

_Oh well. A few months of tedium on Devonport might do us some good. _thought Tomac._ Either that or we'll go insane._

_///  
_

"Captain, we're approaching Ceres." Reported Law.

"Understood Ensign, enter orbit and maintain a geo-stationary position above the Fighter Complex." answered Housen, leaning forward in his chair a bit now that decisions needed to be made after the tedium of reading and acknowledging reports for the last 2 and a half hours.

"Sir? I'm detecting 500 orbital batteries orbiting Ceres. I had no idea this little Pluton was so heavily defended?" Said Yota.

"And 20 minutes after we leave sensor range you'll find that the sensor records of that fact will disappear. Ceres is Starfleets principle weapons research and testing facility, as well as our last effective fall back position. It's the single most heavily defended object in know space." Answered Housen. "Okuda, hail Ceres C`n`C."

"Aye sir, Ceres Command is responding."

"On screen."

"Devonport, this is Ceres Command." Said the very Buff officer that appeared on the screen, his S.I. insignia clearly visible on his collar, on the opposite side of his Lieutenant Rank insignia. "You are cleared to traverse Ceres space. Hold position over the Fighter Complex and await a signal from the 8th Tactical Recon Squadron." With his message sent the screen went blank without another word.

"I always thought that the Ceres Complex was a myth. Like that Section 31 group. It's a pity that some Starfleet people haven't learned from Obsidian Orders mistakes." Commented Paytec.

"We're no where near that bad." Said Jolaw. "S.I. answer to the people, just like everyone in the Federations Service. We don't have any autonomous agencies running around making up their own rules and laws."

"How would you know? Organisations like that are outside of the system. You're not some sort of super spy are you." Asked Debbie Okuda in her playful manner that was always present when she wasn't working her console and offering serious comments or delivering reports.

"No, I'm not a spy." Said Jolaw.

"Captain." Said Peter Law, louder than usually to make sure that he got the Captains attention. "Sorry to interrupt the social analyse and Jolaw bashing, but we've entered orbit and are maintaining position over the Fighter Complex." Reported Law.

"Thank you Ensign. Okuda, Keep an ear out for the Dragons." Said Housen.

"Yes sir. We're being hailed now."

"Put it on screen."

A head and shoulders appeared on screen. Jet black hair. Pronounced brow, and pointed ears. This man was wearing a white Starfleet jump suite designed for Federation fighter pilots and with Commanders Pips on his collar.

"Devonport this is Ramoth. We are preparing to launch. Our ETA with you is 2 minutes. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged Ramoth. When you are on final approach liaise with our Flight Ops Officer, Lieutenant Paytec. He and his Deck Crew have prepared the berths for your Fighters." Answered Housen.

"Understood Devonport. We are now climbing and are now 1.8 minutes from orbital rendezvous. Ramoth out." And the screen went blank as the transmission was terminated.

"Is everyone on this rock that anal? I hope these guys can learn to lighten up when off duty." Commented Jolaw.

"Our Fighter pilots are in a dangerous game. If they don't take it seriously, they die." Answered Law. "Remember the battle for Deep Space Nine? That lone fighter pilot that was the only survivor from his entire squadron? He did a victory roll over the Primary hull of the Boston, and his Deuterium fuel cell ruptured. He crashed right into the Bostons Bridge."

"Thank you for reminding us about THAT battle Law." Said Housen in a tone of voice that told everyone on the Bridge that his mood had changed to a decidedly less jovial state. "You are right though Law. Every precaution has to be taken out here. Especially for those that are all lone in their ships." The topic of conversation, thankfully, had moved away from a battle that was very personal to most of those on the command crew, namely Housen, Jolaw, Martin, and Law, the only survivors from the Bridge of the starship Noble. The silence was broken when Ensign Okudas console started beeping in a manor that told it's user that there was an incoming message.

"Lieutenant Paytec, the Ramoth is requesting docking instructions."

"Understood. Put him through to me please."

Housen looked up to look at the main viewer and saw 6 Peregrine fighters and what looked like a Cats Eye class vessel, although it was missing the large and sophisticated sensor package those ships usually carry, and appeared a bit leaner.

"Putting him through now."

"Ramoth. This is Lieutenant Paytec, are you receiving me?"

"I am Lieutenant, I'd like my ships to come in on manual. Start getting them use to landing in your hanger bay. My pilots are monitoring this channel and will follow your instructions." Ordered the voice that now came over the speakers near Paytecs console.

"Understood. My deck crews will be ready to guild your ships in. You are to make your approach from Right Ahead. The Fighter Berths are ready and located at the very aft most section of the bay. Fly right in and follow the signals from my crews. Turntables will bring your ships About. When you come to a halt, you may power down your systems. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged Lieutenant. We'll keep this channel open. Dragons, form up on me and follow me in…."

Housen tuned out the com chatter, never wanting to listen too much of anything when ever he was reminded about the Battle for Deep Space Nine. The battle where aliens took over his captain and forced him to ram a Dominion Battleship, all because they wanted Captain Sisko kept alive. Despite Siskos, not insignificant contribution to winning the war, Housen would have preferred his friend, his fiancé and that special little ship he was first assigned to as an officer, back and flying around. Even if he wasn't flying with them. Selfish thoughts, Housen knew that, but that knowledge didn't change how he felt about that whole situation.

"Captain, the Recon Squadron is down and are being seen too by my people. Permission to leave the Bridge for the Hanger Deck?" Asked Paytec.

"Permission granted Paytec. Say hello to our new Fighter Squadron and ask them if they'll like to attend the opening of Poms. I'd like you to send Commander Tomoc to my Ready Room, as soon as his fellows and craft don't need him." Said Housen.

"Understood sir. If you'll all excuse me." With that, Paytec secured and logged off from his station and left the Bridge.

"Ensign Okuda, hail Ceres Command and tell them that we have received the Recon Fighter Squadron and are leaving orbit. Law… Brake orbit and set course out of the system. Commander Martin. You have the con. Let me know when we exit the system."

With his orders delivered and his mood worsening. Housen got out of the command chair and went into his ready room.

"Bloody hell Law…"

"Enough, carry out your duties." Interrupted Martin, cutting Debbie off from what ever she was going to say to Law. She turned back to her console and hailed the command centre, while Law manoeuvred the Devonport out of orbit and made a sweeping turn towards the outer solar system.

"That boys got the brain of a fish." Muttered Jolaw, as he monitored the impulse engines as Law, Jolaws adopted brother by law increased the amount of thrust he wanted.

///

Housen sat in the chair behind his desk, looking at a 2D image of a woman. Long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, dark eyes, eye brows that extended a little bit further than what they would on a human, pointed ears and full lips that were curved upwards into a smile. P`Rol. A gifted scientist, a unique person and Housens fiancé. One of a small group of vulcans who had been able to balance their emotions. To navigate the storm that most vulcans tried with all their might to suppress.

During the battle for Deep Space Nine, Housens former Captain, Captain Matthews had ordered all personal to abandon ship when he was being controlled by `Wormhole aliens` from Bajor. He then crashed the ship, Noble, into a Dominion Super Battleship in order to save Captain Sisko. All surviving personal made it to the Escape Pods, but of the 56 Escape pods a Saber Class Ship carries. 30 were collected. The other 26 were never recovered. P`Rols was among those that weren't found. None of the science department Escape Pods where found. All Housen could do whenever he was reminded of that battle and his personal loss of one of the most unique and irreplaceable people in his universe, was stare at a 2D picture and fight against the grief and tears. It was getting easier, and he hated that.

A chime came over the comm system, signalling that someone was outside his Ready Room door and requesting his attention. Instead of replacing the picture in a draw in his desk, he decided that P`Rol would prefer to be looked at when he wasn't anger about his loss. He placed it on his desk, next to his computer interface.

"Come in."

The doors opened and a tall, not particularly broad man walked into the Ready Room. He stopped in front of the Captains desk at attention and waited. This man had jet black hair, pointed ears and a pronounced brow, identifying him as a Romulan.

"I didn't know there were any Romulans in Starfleet?" Asked Housen. His dark mood having been replaced by curiosity.

"I don't know of any Romulans in Starfleet either sir. I'm half Vulcan." Said the Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Commander. I was only curios. Have your fellow pilots received the invitation to the gathering in Poms?" Asked the Captain.

"They have sir, and they have accepted." Replied Tomoc. Still standing at attention and not showing any sign of, well, anything.

"At ease Commander. You may sit down if you wish."

Tomoc changed his stance to Parade Rest.

"I'll like to discuss your mission with us. From the reports I've read, your Squadron is an outstanding outfit. We're lucky to have you." Housen decided to pause to see if any reaction would appear on the Commanders face from the complement give. Nothing apart from "Thank you sir."

"Your Squadrons primary roles will be patrolling around the Devonport when we are engaged in construction or support, acting in concert with the Devonport when engaged in combat, Exploring adjacent sectors during patrols and the odd Recon mission behind the boarders of foreign hostile powers when the need arises. All of this is stuff that you and your squadron is very good at, and very experienced with I have no doubt." Said Housen, finding this conversation very uncomfortable and very one sided.

"Feel free to add to the conversation Commander Tomoc."

"Sorry sir. We are well suited and experienced in the tasks you've outlined." Said Tomoc, just before he stopped talking, and the silence was heavy. Housen leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sign.

"What is it Commander? Given your accomplishments during the war, do you believe that the Devonport isn't worthy of you?"

_That's it!_ Tomoc thought. _Proof! Humans have to be Telepathic!_

"I'm giving you a chance to speak freely Commander. Please do so. I asked you here so I could get to know my Squadron Leader one on one." Said Housen.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't mean any disrespect to you or this ship, but my fighter squadron is the best. This assignment isn't what I would describe as one that makes the most of our abilities."

"Don't worry Tomoc. I have a funny feeling that you're going to find this assignment very interesting. Would you join me for a drink in Poms? I have a few slips hidden away if he intends to charge everyone" Asked Housen.

"Thank you sir." _Can you hear my thoughts captain?_

"Excellent," said Housen as he stood from his chair and started walking round toward Tomoc. "Perhaps a casual environment with enable us to get to know each other better."

_Your faking aren't you. I'll prove your all Physic._

"I wonder what this bar of Poms is going to look like?"

///

"How, in the name of every old god, prophet, and deity on Andor did I miss this bloody huge space!" Yelled Jolaw as he was lead into Poms, by Pom himself and a few of his Engineers that served under Pom during his watch. "I couldn't have missed this." Said Jolaw, a bit more calmly as he stood still in the doorway, blocking it, while going over the Devonports schematics in his head. "I didn't miss this space. It shouldn't be here. Explain very fast where this space came from." Ordered Jolaw in his most dangerous and commanding voice which never failed to intimidate his subordinates. He was pleased to see that Poms Engineering crew took a simultaneous and collective step back. Pom didn't. That meant that the next words to come from his mouth weren't going to anger Jolaw. They had both become very good at reading each others moods over the years.

"I changed your copy of the specs and made sure that everything in this area of the ship was always running a 100%. I wanted first dibs on the new bars name and its layout, and if you found it you would have taken over this little project with your usual enthusiasm. Sorry Boss." Finished Pom with a shrug.

"I want the correct specs in front of me in the next 10 seconds, and an Andorian Ale within the next 30. If these things don't happen my mood may be effected." Said the Andorian to no one in particular, in his cold voice that sent at least 6 engineers running to the bar. Pom just stood there and handed a Pad to Jolaw that he was hiding behind his back.

"Thanks." Said Jolaw, giving his second a side ways glare before walking out of the entrance in search for a place to sit.

"No decorations Pom?" asked Jolaw.

"Nope. I prefer this utilitarian feel, and adding additional bulkheads would mean more work for us and more materials, and if their ever were a problem with any of the equipment in here we won't have to get though a new wall to get to the problem."

As Jolaw looked around he could make out a corner of the auxiliary deuterium tank, a number of walls that were the outside of various rooms on decks 18 and 19, conduits snaking around all over the place, there was even a jefferies tude access a metre off the deck behind one of the bigger tables.

"I had to put this floor in of course, can't have people jumping from conduit to conduit. What did you think of the entrance?" Asked the Ferengi.

"That was very interesting, but is the restraining field really necessary?" Asked Jolaw as he thought back to the anti-gravity chute that brought him here from deck 18. "The hole seemed quite smooth and it wasn't very quick?"

"I know, but I thought better to err on the side of caution."

"Your drink sir." Said one of his engineers who walked up to him.

"Thanks Timmy. I can't see any replicaters at the bar, or anyone manning it for that matter. Where'd this drink come from?"

"The replicaters are on the ceiling sir." answered Timmy as he returned to his friends at the bar.

"Why are the replicaters on the ceiling Pom?"

"There were already power taps and computer interface nodes in the room above this area. We extended them, but then I came up with something that was a sheer stroke of enlightenment. I did away with the Barmen and decided to have the computer receive the order, create and believer the drinks and a few select snacks. Computer, Maintenance Lights." The ceiling was suddenly brightly lit making visible the 8 food replicaters that were attached to the ceiling and a pair of force field generators.

"Every table, and the bar, have audio pickups in them. You tell the computer what you want and the replicaters create it. The drink falls into a force field chute that leads to the table that the order was generated from and the Anti-grav field generator in the centre of each table slows the drink down until it lands softly in the centre of the table. Computer slime cola."

Jolaw looked up just in time to see the nearest replicater produce the canned drink. It fell straight down for a few feet and then started to change direction and fell towards the table where Jolaw and Pom sat. The drink started to slow down about a foot above the table and then landed softly.

"Very nice Pom. I like that." Said Jolaw.

"Thank you sir. Computer Maintenance Lights off. Here's the Captain. Who's the life of the party with him?"

"That my friend is our new Squadron Commander. Erick, over here." Called Jolaw as the captain looked about the new bar, and walked over at Jolaws call.

"Afternoon gents. Commander Tomoc, this is our Chief of Engineering, Lieutenant Commander Jolaw, and his second, Lieutenant Pom. Jolaw, Pom, this is Commander Tomoc, the Watchful Dragons Squadron Commander." Said Housen as he and Tomoc sat in the 2 seats left at the round table. "I notice you have a drink in your hand Jolaw. Where can I get one?"

"Tell the computer what you want Erick."

"Computer, Synthahol."

Jolaw and Pom tried to hide their smirks as the drink floated down and made their captain jump as he looked back over at Jolaw after looking around trying to find where his drink would come from.

"That is very cool. Did you come up with this Pom?"

"I did sir."

"Computer, Water." Said Tomoc as he ordered his own drink.

"So Tomoc, have you and your Squadron been anywhere interesting?" Asked Jolaw.

"Quite a few places…" Said Tomoc as he reached for his drink. "We were everywhere during the war. The Dragons were the first to engage the Dominion at Deep Space Nine. We were at the Chintocha offensive, we took part in several raids against them, and we were there at the end, over Cardassia. Then my Squadron was turned into a Recon outfit. We've preformed a number of reconnaissance missions in Breen, Cardassian, and Tholian territory. Now we're here."

"And with a track record like that we're glad to have you. With our weapons offline, Hito's been on edge expecting something to jump out and attack us. He finally stopped twitching when your Squadron came on board." Said Housen.

"Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me. My pilots just walked in." and with that Tomoc stood and walked over to one of the larger tables where 7 white jump suite clad figures where taking a seat.

"Are you alright sir?" Asked Pom. Concern all over his face.

"I am Pom. I reached a conclusion earlier, and it's the right conclusion, and no I'm not going to tell you what it is before you ask. I'll see you guys later." Said Housen as he finished his drink. "I have some work I want to finish before I go off watch."

///

"Ships Log Stardate 56898.0. Captain Erick Housen reporting. The Devonport has preformed above expectation on her first week of continuous flight. No defects have been reported, and no equipment has suffered a decrease in performance. The crew have melded together very quickly. Nearly all the crew are from one engineering back ground or another which has probably helped. The Fighter Pilots have also become very popular with the crew, open and very forth coming. At the moment, the Squadron is working with several of Scots engineers in their off duty time to put together a top notch Flight Simulation Holodeck. They're converting one of the empty cargo bays adjacent to the squadrons quarters. I've authorised the conversion for 2 reasons. 1, to allow the Squadron to maintain their fighting edge, and 2, this will allow the training of other crew members in the operation of our small fleet of auxiliary craft. I feel that the more people who are qualified to fly, the better, and a dedicated Flight Simulator outperforms the box standard rec model holodecks any day. As of yet, we haven't found a suitable area to test and calibrate our weapons and allow the Squadron to practise their drills. There is a large, depleted asteroid field an hour ahead that may suite our purpose. End Log."

"Commander. We're approaching the Asteroid Field." Said Lieutenant Yota.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Ensign Law, disengage Warp Engines and take us to Impulse." Ordered Commander Martin. "Captain. Please report to the Bridge."

"We are now at Impulse Commander. The Asteroid Field is Right Ahead." Said Law as Captain Housen exited his Ready Room.

"Report." Ordered Housen.

"We've dropped out of Warp and are approaching the Asteroid Field Lieutenant Yota detected. We are approaching optimum scanning range." Answered Martin as he stood from the Command chair.

"Very well Command. I have the Con. Okuda begin scanning when we are within range, report your findings to Yota, also hail the Ramoth." Finished Housen.

"Aye sir."

Housen moved over to the Command Chair and sat while Okuda got into contact with the Watchful Dragons Squadron Commander, who declined the offer of a cabin aboard the Devonport in favour of staying aboard his own ship.

"Ramoth is responding sir."

"On screen."

The star field was replaced by the stony face of Commander Tomoc. As crisp as ever.

"Afternoon Captain."

"Good Afternoon Tomoc. We're approaching an asteroid field that may be suitable for our weapon tests and joint manoeuvring exercises. We'll be conducting our analysis shortly, tell your squadron to prep for launch, I'll let you know shortly if this area is viable." Finished Housen.

"Understood Captain. We'll be standing by." Answered Tomoc and he cut the communications channel.

"We are within optimum scanner range. Feeding scanner results to Tactical." Said Okuda.

"I'm receiving the raw telemetry Okuda…" Said Yota. "Everything is slow moving out there. Some extremely large Asteroids are in the centre of the field, possible the beginning of a new pluton. Medium and small asteroids are moving in a very uniform orbit around the larger Asteroids. The Asteroids themselves are just ice and rock. I'm not detecting anything left that may be of value. Well there's nothing here that's going to test our Tactical Training, but it'll be good enough for our weapon tests." Finished Yota. Satisfied with his brief report.

"Good…" Said Housen leaning forward in his chair. "Time for a few drills I think…" Housen reached over and pressed the ship wide intercom. "All Hands! Battle Stations!" The Red Alert alarm sounded throughout the entire ship. Crewmen jumped up from what ever they were doing and started running to the assigned Battle positions aboard ship. Security officers where handing out weapons and securing sensitive areas of the ship in case of boarding. Engineers, where running around securing everything that contained potentially explosive material behind force fields and bringing auxiliary generators online so as to be able to increase power to where ever it might be needed. The Medical personal under Dr Samantha Prescot, equipped there emergency response personal and deployed them throughout the ship. The 15 Exocomps left their room or their assigned duty area and began deploying themselves throughout Engineering.

On the Bridge, Law primed every piece of manoeuvring equipment in order to send the Devonport in any direction in a second. Okuda activated and made ready sensor and communication jamming equipment. Paytec communicated orders to his crews, ordering them to secure everything in the Hanger Bay to prevent debris flying everywhere and to raise the Dragon Squadron into launch position. Yota activated his secondary and tertiary tactical sensor arrays readied the auto loaders in the forward and aft torpedo magazines, charged the Main Phaser Banks and PDPs, and activated the Devonports Primary shields and warmed up the secondary Shield Generator. Jolaw monitored his own crews, and monitored and adjusted the ships systems. Scot monitored his crews as well as they powered down the power hungry Industrial Replicators. Martin monitored the whole crew and the ships status. Making notes of where improvements could be made. Housen activated his tactical computer and brought up the tactical sensor scans on his screens and tried to hide a small smirk.

10 seconds after Housen ordered Battle Stations, Martin reported that the ship was ready for combat. Housen noted that before the war, 30 seconds would have been considered a good time.

"Very good Commander. Paytec status of the Dragons?" Asked Housen.

"The Fighters are in their launch positions, Pilots are aboard and I'm getting green lights from all of them." Reported Paytec.

"Open hanger doors. Housen to Dragons. Launch." Ordered Housen.

The Fighters activated their Impulse engines at full power and torn through the atmospheric force field, just as the Hanger Bay doors reached their open position. A second later the hanger crews closed and sealed the hanger bay doors.

"Devonport to Dragons, assume defensive formation Devonport Alpha."

The Fighters came about and headed for their assigned positions surrounding the Devonport. Everything went just as smoothly as it had during drills on the holodeck.

"Law, Ahead full Impulse. Take us into the field." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir, Ahead full."

Housen entered commands into his console for a second.

"Yota, target the asteroid at 335 mark 290 degrees relative. Main Phasers."

"Target locked. Main Phasers ready."

"Fire." Ordered Housen.

A Red Lance erupted from the Devonports Forward Dorsal array, cutting into the asteroid and shattering it into hundreds of ship sized chunks and thousands of small pieces.

"Dragons, in formation target debris as it bears. Fire." Ordered Housen.

The Fighters that were surrounding Devonport stayed in formation but pivoted towards the expanding cloud of rocks and fired controlled, expert shots. Very few missing their target.

"Cease fire." Housen ordered. "Target bearing 158 mark 194 relative. Photon torpedoes."

"Target locked, Torpedoes loaded." Answered Yota.

"Shockwave sequence. Fire."

A pair of torpedoes were thrown from the Aft launcher and headed towards the next doomed asteroid. One torpedo pulled ahead of the other and impacted on the asteroid, destroying it. The second torpedo detonated at the same instant the first reached its target. The shockwave forced the resulting debris away from the Devonport.

This carried on for several hours. Housen ordering different weapon type to be employed in different way. The Starship and her Fighters rushing through the asteroid field performing different evasive manoeuvres and simulated attack runs against enemy asteroids.

"Weapons status?" Ordered Housen.

"Main Phasers are online. Operating at 83%. PDPs are online. Operating at 92%. 27% of our Photon Torpedo compliment has been expended. Shields are at 100% and have registered no impacts." Answered Yota, after briefly consulting his Tactical Console.

"Devonport to Ramoth. Status."

"All Fighters are at 100 %. Torpedo compliment at 25% squadron wide."

Housen reached over to the ship wide intercom and pressed the activation pad. "All Hands, Stand Down from Battle Stations. Good job people." Housen then deactivated the intercom. "Devonport to Ramoth. The ship will be moving out of the Asteroid Field and holding position for the next few hours while we go over the results of the drill. We'll be waiting for you when you finish you single ship exercises…" Housen nodded to Okuda and she de-activated the main audio outputs and pickups on the Bridge, but still listening to the Dragons herself in case they needed help. "Law take us out of the field, Half Impulse." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir."

"Staff meeting in 30 minutes. Martin you have the Con." Housen stood up an exited the bridge to his Ready Room and started going over the just concluded drill information, after sparing a second to smile at the picture on his desk.

///

"Dragons, assume Rock formation on me and go silent." Ordered Tomoc over the encrypted communications channel.

"Ensign, deploy the Narrow Beam transmitter and prepare to transmit the search pattern to the fighters."

"Aye sir, deploying transmitter and retrieving search pattern parameters from secure memory." Answered the Bolian ensign sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Transmit when ready along with a break countdown of 10 seconds from my mark. Mark." Ordered Tomoc.

"Transmitting."

The Watchful Dragon Squadron were now just drifting close to one of the medium sized asteroids in a formation that was designed to make the squadron look like another piece of debris on sensors. 10 seconds after receiving the Narrow Beam transmission, the formation broke up and each fighter took a different heading in a simulated Search and Rescue search pattern.

After the hours of combat exercises that Captain Housen just put them through, Tomoc had to admit, if only to himself, that he wasn't just another chauffeuring captain for the S.C.E. and the Devonport wasn't just another construction ship. The Devonport had teeth. After the first 10 minutes of the exercise Tomoc noticed that the jovial tone in the captains voice had vanished, and was replaced by a steely determination. The Devonports captain wasn't a stranger to combat. Tomoc decided that he would have to ask the captain about his combat record. The Female Ensign chose this moment to intrude on the Commanders thoughts.

"Sir. I'm detecting a faint energy signature in our Forward Starboard Quarter, Dorsal Hemisphere. I'm having trouble localising with all of this residual weapons energy." Said Ensign Knot, intently working her console.

"Understood Ensign. Continue trying to locate the source. I'm altering course to 333 mark 023."

The Cats Eye class ship, Ramoth changed course to head into the centre of what was their Upper Forward Starboard Quarter. The ship had to keep changing course to avoid asteroids, but Tomoc loosely followed the course he stated.

"I'm now tracking the energy source. Relative Bearing. 011 mark 353. 278 kilometres."

"Good. Send a short range burst transmission to the other Dragons. Fill them in and tell them to rendezvous with us."

"Aye sir."

Tomoc altered course to head for the energy source, Ensign Knot was preparing the contents of the burst transmission, the Ramoths position, her course and speed, and a brief description of the energy signature she found.

"Transmission ready."

"Transmit. We're approaching the source, anything new on sensors?" Asked Tomoc.

"No sir. We should be inside visual range. Wait…" Knot scrutinised her console further, trying to pick out pieces of information about her possible find.

"I've located a small metallic cylinder, about 2 metres long. No communications equipment. No sensors. No propulsion. From what I can tell it's just generating a small amount of energy."

"Launch a Dexterous Probe." Order Tomoc. "I'm going to hold position here."

"Aye sir. Probe away. Contact in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1... Contact. I have control of the probe." Knot turned to her right and started guiding the probe over the object. The video stream showed just what Knot described, a small grey cylinder. The readouts from the probe showed that only a small portion of the object was actually giving off the energy.

"I don't know what to make of this sir. I'd like to use the probes phaser to cut into the objects casing." Asked Knot.

"Go ahead."

Knot ordered the Probe to deploy its tiny phaser emitter and started to cut into the objects casing.

After a minute of careful direction, a small square of metal was removed from the object and left to float next to the probe. This happened just as the rest of the Watchful Dragons arrived and took up positions around Ramoth.

"I'm now getting sensor readings from inside the probe. It's a passive sensors array. There's also a Laser Transmitter directed towards the centre of the asteroid field. This doesn't make sense. A Laser Transmitter isn't a very practical way of communicating data across a large distances, especially in an asteroid field." Said Knot. Obviously getting a bit angry at this little puzzle that she found.

"Maybe who ever this belongs to does need the info in a hurry, and can afford to have the occasional transmission blocked, and unless you're in the path of the beam there's no means of communication that's more secure. How long will it take us to get to the centre of this asteroid field?" Asked Tomoc.

"About 14 hours sir." Answered the Ensign after consulting her console briefly.

"Too long. Launch a long term probe and have the Dexterous one collect the piece of the object you cut off. Prep a second long term probe as well. Have it fly to the centre of the field."

"Aye sir." Answered Knot as she again turned to the right and started giving orders to the probe out side.

"The Dexterous probe's on its way back with the segment of hull casing. I'm launching the first long term probe now." The probe shot passed the one returning and held position near the sensor.

"Second probe away." The next probe turned to Port and headed straight into the centre of the asteroid field.

"We're going to head back to the Devonport. Tell the other Dragons that we're going to practise our high speed bombing runs on the way out. Coms silence is no longer in effect." Ordered Tomoc.

"Aye sir."

On the way back to the Devonport, Tomoc orchestrated dosens of bombing runs against ever more challenging asteroids. When the Dragons exited the field, Tomoc asked Knot the take the helm and pilot Ramoth in for docking. Tomoc went into the Aft accommodation section and started composing his report for the Devonports captain, as the rest of his well drilled squadron automatically fell into formation for docking.

///

A few days later in a small office in a secure compound beneath the surface of Ceres, a number of important but unknown figures to galactic politics and security discussed the latest report to come across their desks concerning one of the many types of ship they want to make us of.

"All in all, I'd say the drills onboard the Devonport went very well. Her security forces responded with particular speed and efficiency."

"The response time of her crew isn't important. There's no guaranty that another crew will respond in the same way."

"Agreed. The potential for the ships class should be the main object of our discussion. Although they weren't tested the addition of 2 shield generators theoretically greatly adds to the vessels survivability both in combat and hazardous environments. Although the lack of armour is a cause for concern is the ship ever comes into contact with a race that possesses weapons that our shields aren't effective against."

"According to the weapons statistics, she is capable of wielding far more powerful armaments then what she currently has, despite her already obvious destructive potential."

"The amount of room in her hanger bay is also very interesting. The Devonport carries dosens of Tugs of varying types, and 50 workbees. As well as the usual assortment of shuttles and runabouts. These are obviously in place in order to facilitate her public role of construction ship, however, with out them she can carry several hundred Peregrines. With some time to prepare I believe she could carry a pair of Defiant Class Starships, and a sizable Fighter force."

"Our contact wanted us to research a class of ship that can act independently, and can sustain a large force for extended periods, but that isn't unknown to Starfleet. I believe the Harbour Class may be the vessel type he needs. Despite the extensive modifications the original plans will need."

"I agree. I will inform him."

The last speaker stood from his chair and looked around at those that were also seated around the lone table in this dimly illuminated room. The others stood as one and activated a hidden device implanted into the necks and they de-materialised, exiting the room that had no doors.

"Computer. Initiate the Slone Contact Algorithm."

///

"Captain, we are approaching the Black Cluster." Reported Ensign Law.

"Very good. Take us out of Warp. Housen to Engineering." Said Housen to the pickups in the ceiling.

"Go ahead Captain." Came the reply from Pom.

"Pom, we're approaching the Black Cluster, dampen all external fields and power down the warp engines, and where's Jolaw? Asked Housen.

"He left just a minute ago for the Bridge, he should be down there shortly." Finished Pom, and sure enough the turbolifts doors opened and Jolaw walked out and headed to his Engineering Alcove.

"His just arrived. Thanks Pom. Jolaw, I've just asked Pom to dampen our external fields and power down the warp engines." Said Housen as Jolaw activated his consoles and started monitoring the ships systems as they stood down from warp.

"That should smoothen the ride a bit more, but so long as we keep our shields down we shouldn't have a problem." Responded Jolaw.

"Law, plot a course to the drop-off coordinates, half impulse." Ordered Housen as he turned back around to face the view screen.

"Course plotted and laid in. Impulse engines ready."

"Engage".

The Devonport started moving ahead into the swirling dark mass.

"We have penetrated the anomaly. Sensor efficiency has dropped dramatically. Multiply sensor ghosts. I can't get any reliable readings." Report Okuda. "Sir, can you give me the software for the probe. I might be able to integrate it into our computer systems and clean up our sensors."

"Sorry Ensign. The probe doesn't have any software. What ever programming it uses is integrated into the probes computer hardware." Answered Housen.

"Why would SI need information about this thing kept secret. Everyone already knows about it." Commented Lieutenant Yota. "I still think it's a Spy Satellite."

"Be glad I'm not a spy. I might have had to kill you." Said Jolaw.

"Okuda. There's a very persistent ghost out there. Off our Starboard Bow. Can you confirm." Said Housen after consulting his console intently during the brief exchange on the Bridge.

"That's confirmed sir? It appears to be holding position close to the coordinates where we're to drop off the probe. It should be in visual range in about 20 minutes."

"I want an ID for what ever it is as soon as possible. If SI wants what ever that thing is studied, it can't be too friendly." Said Housen.

"Captain, what about tying our systems into that of the probes. Can we scan with the probe and view its results?" Asked Okuda.

"Nope. There isn't a coms array to content to, and the one physical data link is protected by god knows how many fail safes and security protocols. You'll have to do your best with the Devonports sensor suite."

"Captain, I might be able to get a basic silhouette from the object when a wave front passes it." Said Yota.

"Do it."

"Scanning…" Said Yota who then concentrated intently on his console for a few minutes, as the Devonport continued to close on their Drop-off position. "Sir. The computer has matched the silhouette to a Breen Destroyer."

"Bloody Hell!" Muttered Housen. "Law all stop." Housen then reached over and activated the intercom. "All Hands. Battle Stations. Yota keep the shields down. Okuda, open a channel to the Ramoth." Ordered Housen as the Red Alert siren started sounding.

"Aye sir, Channel open."

"Tomoc this is the Captain. Ready your fighters for launch. They are not to raise their shields for any reason. Acknowledge." Said Housen, who then sat and waited for a reply.

"Acknowledged sir. Keep shields down Aye." Came the response over the com.

"Paytec, this is Housen. Raise the Fighters to their launch positions, and stand by the hanger doors."

"Aye sir. Standing by." Answered Paytec from the hanger bay.

"Okuda, has the Breen Ship showed any signs of noticing us?" Asked Housen as he sat forward in his chair, eyes glued to the view, trying in vain to punch through the mass of dark colours.

"Negative sir, but then again we can only make out their position. I can't get anything on their status."

"We should proceed as if they know about us, and that they're combat ready. They have attacked every Allied ship they've come across since the war." Commented Martin. "Agreed, we can't deploy the probe with them watching. They'll simply destroy or capture it. We can't go in and ask them to leave, since the Breen haven't answered any hails since the war, and we don't have a claim on this area anyway. Looks like we're going to have to play the waiting game. Law, come about. Half Impulse."

"Coming About."

As Law started to input the commands into his console the ship was pushed slightly causing everyone to grab hold of their arm rests or consoles.

"Easy Law."

"Sorry sir, but it wasn't me." Said Law as he went over his console checking the commands he put in.

"Captain, I believe that may have been caused by our weapons. The slight energy field they generate when active must be interacting with the wave fronts when they pass." Said Jolaw as he consulted with his console.

"It's also made us visible to the Breen. They are on an intercept course. ETA 10 minutes." Said Yota.

"Law, Full Impulse. Get us out of this thing. Yota ready Shields."

"Full Impulse Aye." Responded Law.

"Shields Standing by." Responded Yota.

"Okuda Hail them."

"Aye sir."

As Housen waited to see if the Breen would answer, he swung his console round and started going over the tactical information on the Breen Destroyer ship type.

"I can't get a good signal through this mess. They may have heard us and not replied, or they may not have heard us." Said Okuda, while still trying to get a decent signal out.

"Understood. Hail them again as soon as they exit the anomaly." Ordered Housen.

"We are exiting the anomaly now." Reported Law.

"Raising Shields." Reported Yota.

"The Breen ship will be exiting the anomaly in 5 minute." Report Okuda.

"Maintain course and speed." Said Housen as he started working out attack patterns and defensive soft spots on the Breen ship after having gone over the tactical data.

"Sir. The Breen ship has exited the anomaly. I'm attempting to hail them."

"Understood. Law Come About, and hold position." Ordered Housen.

"Coming About. Aye."

"Sensors indicate that their weapons are active." Reported Yota.

"They haven't responded to Hails." Reported Okuda.

"Holding position."

"Open a Channel." Ordered Housen as he stood and walked into the centre of the Bridge.

"Channel open sir."

"Breen vessel. This is Captain Erick Housen of the Federation Starship Devonport. If you attempt any hostile act against this ship, we will defend ourselves."

Housen turned to face Okuda and flicked his index finger across his throat as a signal to close the Channel.

"Channel closed."

Housen moved back over to his command chair and activated the ship wide button.

"All hands brace for combat." He deactivated the com as he sat back into his chair. "Paytec, Housen. After the initial pass, launch the fighters. Ramoth, Housen. We're outside the anomaly. After launch hit their engines hard. Then move out of range, and harass them when ever you see the opportunity."

"Aye sir."

"Understood captain." Came the replies.

"Law Full Ahead straight towards them. On my mark, full Port lateral and keep our bow on them." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir, Full Ahead. Inputting manoeuvring data now."

"They fire first Yota. Respond with torpedoes and phasers. Just give them a good knock."

"Aye sir. 10 seconds to firing range."

The Devonport tore towards the Breen ship. Teeth ready. The curved crescent and centre sections that made up the Breen ship were getting bigger on the Main View Screen, and 10 seconds later green fire was thrown towards the Federations Starship.

"Incoming fire. Responding." Reported Yota.

Orange stars and Red lances of fire burst from the Devonports Forward weapons arrays before the shields were even hit.

The Bridge rocked violently as the initial attack from the Breen hammered into the larger grey ships shields. Through the initial attack, Housen stared at his console as it showed him the actions of his target so that he would know when his first manoeuvre would need to be called into service.

The 2 starships continued to pound away at each other as they tore towards each other in open space.

Okuda screamed as her console exploded, sending pieces of the console into her face, neck and chest. Housen, remained intent on his console.

"Their starting to veer to Port."

"Now Law!" Ordered Housen.

"Aye."

"Medical team to the Bridge." Ordered Martin over the Intercom.

The Breen ship turned to avoid a collision, the Devonport shot sideways to port while the ships bow remained pointing at the Breen ship.

"We're on their tail sir." Reported Law.

"Ramoth, Housen Launch. Yota hold fire."

The Watchful Dragon Squadron burst from the Bow of the Devonport like bullets from a gun. They immediately starting hammering away at the Breen ship with their Pulse Phases and Mini Torpedoes. Closing the distance between them and the Breen ship all the time.

"Report."

"Our Bow shields are down too 79%. The Breens Bow shields are at 53%. The Dragons have reduced their Aft shields to 57% already." Reported Yota.

"Minor structural damage to the outer hull. Nothing serious. Damage control teams are responding." Reported Jolaw.

"Okuda is the only injury.." Said Martin who was treating her with the Bridges Medical Kit. "Medics are on their way."

"What's the Dragons status?" Ordered Housen.

"Continuous bombardment of the Breens Ships Aft shields. Now at 41%."

"The Breen ship is coming about!" Said Law.

"Dragons! Brake!" Ordered Housen over the Com. "Load Quantums, bring their shields down."

"Aye sir."

After a pause, to allow Yota to do his job. "Fire!"

Blue stars shot from the Devonport heading straight towards the Breen ship. As they impacted against their shields the ship visibly shock, under the assault. Their shields flared and then collapsed after the 3rd impact.

"PDPs. Hit their weapon hard points." Ordered Housen. Just as the Medical team entered the Bridge and headed towards Martin who was waving them over.

"Aye sir. Firing.

The Point Defence Phasers unleashed a storm of Pulse Phaser fire onto the unshielded Breen warship. The Defensive and highly accurate weapons originally designed to take out the massed firing of Dominion High Yield Torpedoes, were now trashing the weapons on the Breen ship.

"Their Port Lateral Array is destroyed. We'll need to move into a new position in order to take out the rest." Reported Yota.

"Sir. The Breen vessel is moving away at ¼ impulse power. I don't believe her warp engines are still online." Reported Law.

"Stay in weapons range and match speed. Martin, scan them. What's their status?" Asked Housen, as the Medics waved an assortment of interesting humming tools over Okudas face.

"They don't have warp. They only have their Bow Weapons Array online. Their Impulse engines are fine, it's the plasma exhaust that's been damaged. They either go slowly or their engines explode. Other than that their ship is structurally sound." Reported Martin.

"Captain, we need to take Ensign Okuda to sickbay. She'll require surgery to remove the remaining fragments from her eyes and then repair them." Said one of the Med tecs.

"Understood. Tell Dr Prescot I want to be kept informed."

"Yes sir."

"Yota, tell the Fighters to stand by. Martin. Open a Channel to the Breen." Ordered Housen.

"Channel open sir."

"Breen Vessel. Stand down your weapons immediately and prepared to be transported into our detention facilities. Respond."

"Sir, the Breen vessel is coming about, and she's increasing speed. I'm detecting a huge pressure build up in their exhaust manifold." Reported Martin.

Housen practically hit the com system integrated into his Command Chair.

"Dragons, move behind them and finish off their engines." He cut the connection a little more gently. "Yota PDPs, take out their Bow weapons array as they come around."

"Jolaw, route additional field power forward." Said Martin.

Once again the too ships stood facing each other. Racing towards each other at a much more sedate pace. Disrupter fire once again slammed into the forward shields of the Devonport, but almost immediately after one disrupter bank fired it exploded as the Devonports Forward PDP arrays tore into each one of the unprotected weapons.

The Watchful Dragons Fighter Squadron had taken this opportunity to move behind the Breen ship and started to surgically cut into the engine casing of the Breen ship, which was now taking fire from both Ahead and Astern.

"Their weapons are gone. So are their engines." Reported Yota. "Our shields are holding."

"Ready the Brig, and have your security forces on alert. Close to within transporter range. Power up the tractor beam."

A string of Aye sirs, followed. Then a flurry of activity as orders were sent to other people across the ship.

The Main Detention facility was activated and a squad of armed security personal arrayed in front of it, and the rest of the security division on standby. Law slowed the Devonports progress and came to a halt a thousand metres from the Breen Ship. Martin asked for additional power from Jolaw and activated the tractor beam, holding the Breen Ship and arresting its tumble.

Housen reached over and pressed the intercom.

"Transporter Rooms. Lock onto every life sign on that ship and transport them to the Detention area. Make sure that every piece of equipment they may be carrying is left in the transporter buffer. Doctor Prescot, send some medical teams to the Detention area and expect Breen casualties." Housen deactivated the com and turned towards Yota. "Ready a boarding party. Secure that ship. I want every inch searched for any traps. Jolaw, when Yota deems it safe you and your engineers are to power down everything on that ship, after copying everything from their computers into secure storage."

"Transporter Room 1 to the Bridge. We're finished with our transports captain. No more life signs are on that ship." Said the Transporter Chief.

"Understood Chief. Get me the Dragons."

"Opening a channel." Reported Martin

"Tomoc. I want your Fighters patrolling around our present position. You are going to escort one of our tugs back into the anomaly and deploy the Probe, while we secure the Breen Ship." Ordered Housen.

"Understood sir."

"Paytec, Housen. Ready a Tug. It's going to deploy the probe. Then make as much space in the Hanger as possible. I intend to secure the Breen ship and take it to a Starbase."

"Understood sir. I'll need the Ships dimensions." Responded Paytec.

"I'll transmit them to your office in a few minutes."

"Aye sir."

"Commander you have the Con. I'll be in my ready room." Said Housen as he stood and walked towards the Ready Room doors. "I want a complete damage report within the hour."

///

"The Breen ship is secure in our hanger. Yotas people found a partial activated self-destruct sequence on the Breens Bridge, apart from that there were no signs of sabotage." Reported Martin an hour later in the Captains Ready Room. "The power down went without incident. Jolaw, reports that Okudas console exploded because of a faulty power coupling in her console, it's something we would have found eventually, but with trying to complete the shake down into 3 weeks instead of 6 months, caused it to be over looked. The Exocomps have repaired the minor hull damage we sustained during the battle. E3 has proposed some addition reinforcement for the outer hull, it and Jolaw are readying a proposal for you and the Harbour class design team. The probe was deployed without incident, and reportedly functioning properly. All craft have been retrieved." Finished Martin who was sitting across from the captain, who was listening at his desk.

"Very good Commander, I've talked to Command and we're to drop off the Breen Ship at Starbase 207. We're to meet up with another starship on route to transfer the prisoners, who will then be delivered back into Breen custody. Command hopes this incident will deter further Breen aggression for a while. When will Doctor Prescot be presenting her report?"

"I don't know sir. She was suppose to be here, but hasn't…" Martins comment was cut off by the door chime.

"Enter." Said Housen, and the doors opened to admit the Devonports CMO. She entered the Ready Room with a shyness that was fast becoming the doctors known for thing, and caused Housen to suppress a smirk. Samantha Prescot, is a smallish woman, at about 5 feet tall. She has short blonde hair, very dark blue eyes, and was clad in her professions traditional white work coat over her Starfleet uniform that had on its collar lieutenant pips.

"Sorry I'm late captain…" She started, as she walked into the Ready Room. "I asked the turbolift to take me to deck 1. I'm still getting use to the Bridge on this ship being on the bottom. I have my report on Debbie and the Breen for you." Said the Doctor, who was now standing before the Captains desk holding her report.

"Very good doctor. Martin you are dismissed. Set course for Starbase 207."

"Aye sir." Martin then got up and walked out of the Ready Room and onto the Bridge.

"Have a seat Sam. Please give me your report."

"Yes sir…" Said Prescot as she took the recently vacated seat opposite the Captain. "Okuda will be just fine sir. I've removed the few remaining fragments that couldn't be removed on the Bridge and repaired the damage they did to her eyes. She's been cleared her for her next Bridge watch, but to call me if her eyes give her any trouble. Unfortunately the Breen aren't as good a success story. 3 died after transport due to the extensive injuries they had sustained. A further 12 were left dead on board their ship. The ones with minor injuries have received medical attention and are still in the Brig. I've moved the critically injured that are still left to sickbay, the Breen doctor wasn't injured and offered his services. His helping in sickbay, with an escort. Yota, assigned 4 actually. They are taking up a bit of space Captain. I'd like at least 2 of them gone."

"Understood, I'll tell Yota that 2 of his personal are to be reassigned out of your sickbay."

"Thank you sir. In total 26 Breen are alive onboard, 4 in critical condition. 22 non-critical. 15 dead. The Breen doctor has been asking me if we'll allow them to perform a burial ceremony, he'd like their senior officer to speck with you." Finished the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. Tell the Breen Medic I'll go to the Brig and meet with their senior officer about any burial arrangements. How has their mood been?" Asked the Captain.

"I'm not sure sir. I can't really figure out what any of them are feeling. No facial expression, although their body language is quite pronounced. We can't remove the face masks, or their suites. We can't even beam them out of them, but somehow they don't impede any surgery. It's really weird. I've been able to gather a mountain of medial info about them, but what their skin looks like is something I can't tell you."

"Oh well. Continue with your work. The senior officers will be meeting in Poms after this watch. I'd like you to come along." Offered Housen. "You've become quite popular with the rest of the staff."

"Really. I had no idea. Sure I'll be there. Poms has become a pretty major place to gather since it opened. I love that falling drinks thing."

"Good I'll see you there then, dismissed." Said Housen.

"See you later sir." Said Prescot as she got up and left the Ready Room, a little more confidence in her step, that Housen knew would gradually subside.

"I'm going to have to work on her a bit. Being confident in just her sickbay, may not be enough." Said Housen to the picture on his desk after the doors to the Bridge had closed behind Doctor Prescot.

///

"I am Captain Housen. Who among you is the senior officer?" Captain Housen was standing before the Brig on deck 21. In the middle of the extensive security area on board the Devonport that took up a good percentage of this deck. In the holding cell in front of him were 12 Breen. Their body language very telling about their situation. Slumped, heads down. At the sound of Housens voice, all the Breen looked up at him. One stood and moved towards the force field, and started speaking in the Breen barking like language.

"I am 5th." He said. Stopping about 2 feet from the force field.

"I'm here to discuss the situation of your dead. I'll allow you to visit the bodies in small groups under supervision, but I can't let all of your people congregate in private, for any type of ceremony that you may wish to perform." Said Housen.

"Understood." Said the Breen.

"I'll keep the bodies preserved and make sure the starship we transfer you to do as well. Is there any thing we should or shouldn't do that may cause offence to the deceased?"

"No." Replies the Breen.

"Understood." Said Housen who then turned and exited the Brig. _So much for getting any information about their culture._

_///  
_

"Hey Erick. Did you find out anything interesting about our guests?" Asked Jolaw as Housen walked over to the `command` table in Poms.

"Not a damn thing. Not that I was willing to press them for information considering my reason for going down there." Said the captain as he pulled out a chair and sat down, deliberately, not, sitting in the chair at one of the ends of the unadorned metal table.

"I still think it's a bad idea to let them go. We should keep them in custody and question them all in depth." Said Hito. His been a little bit sulky since command sent orders to the Devonport that the Breen weren't to be interrogated. "They attacked us, for Christs sake. It's not like we don't have cause."

"This will send a message to the Breen Government, that's just as clear, and the complete opposite, of what would be sent by holding their people." Said Housen. "We're not your enemy. No amount of secret information we may get from our prisoners would out weight that message. If we can get that message across and they bother to listen."

"The Breen won't listen. They never listen."

"If you can be more cynical, please don't let me know. Warn me as well if you're going to start ranting about crap. Captain, where's Doctor Prescot?" Asked Debbie. After making sure that Hito understood that Debbie was becoming slightly annoyed with his continuous bad opinion of ever one and every thing.

"I don't know, she's usually here by now, and I made a point of inviting her this evening." Said Housen.

"I want to thank her again. I think she mended my eyes terrifically. When I look in the mirror I swear they are a little shinier then before."

"No. That's just your usually charm." Said Jolaw. A little affectionately since everyone but Debbie turned and starred at him. "Hmm. Bro, what do you think?"

"About what?" Said Law. Not even turning around from starring longingly at what has become the `Dragons` table.

"Debbies eyes after the treatment to have them repaired." Said Jolaw, getting a bit exasperated.

"What, aren't they in her head anymore?" Said Law. At which point Jolaw slapped him round the back of the head.

"Please excuse my brother Deb. His an idiot."

"He is, but I don't think that's his current problem. Sorry I'm late everyone." Said Doctor Prescot as she sat down beside Debbie. "I think his a little infatuated."

"His still an idiot. Do you even know her name Pete?" Asked Jolaw.

"No."

"Which young lass has caught our Mr Laws eye Jo?" Asked Scot after draining the glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Her names Lowe Tara. She's the Bajorian Redhead." Answered Jolaw.

"Oh. I see her. She seems a bit withdrawn, sitting at the end of the Dragon table, not really talking a lot to her fellow pilots."

"She was only assigned to the Dragons a little over 2 months ago, to bring them back up to strength after combat losses. According to Tomoc, she's a great pilot, just shy out side of her fighter. His worried that he may have to try and replace her if she can't overcome her shyness." Commented Housen.

"I don't recall any problems with her during drills, or against the Breen." Said Yota.

"It's not her ability as a Fighter Pilot that's the problem. It's the Recon element that's the problem, she's hesitant on the ground."

"I like her." Piped in Law. "The shyness makes her vulnerable, and if I can get close to her, she may decide that I'm the one who can protect her, plus she flys like a possessed Banshee." Finished Law. Not turning around once.

"And if she couldn't fly, I bet you wouldn't have even noticed her." Said Debbie.

"How long until we reach the Starbase?" Asked Samantha.

"Another 2 days. Paytec. How's our prize doing?" Asked Housen.

"Fine sir, Computer Kanar." Said Paytec as he sat at the last free chair at the command table. "The ship just fitted though the doors. We've had to move a lot of material into spare cargo bays, and a few ships had to be transported to the larger SCE work floors, thanks again Scot." Said Paytec as he reached over and picked up his gooey drink. "We don't have access to 3 of our tugs and half our bees until the Breen ship is off of the Deck access to the SCE areas."

"Understood. We shouldn't need then until we reach 207 anyway." Answered Housen.

"What the Hells wrong with Law?"

"Don't ask."

///

"You and your crew are to be commended Captain. The Breen ship appears to be of recent construction. It maybe of immense importance to Starfleet Intelligence." Said Admiral Hopkins, the senior Officer at Starbase 207. At present he is sitting across from Housen in the Captains Ready Room. "I have your new orders from command." Said Hopkins as he handed Housen a Pad. "You're to follow a patrol route along the Breen, Cardassian, and Romulan borders. This patrol will end at Batazed, where you are to assume command of the construction efforts for a new Starbase and system wide defence grid. I also understand that your Fighter Squadron deployed a pair of long term probes in an asteroid field where you conducted your weapons trials. At your Closest Point of Approach to that field I want you to send your Recon squadron to retrieve those probes, myself and others have concerns about what's going on inside that field. We would like our fears either confirmed or put to rest. You are to contact me and me alone when you have the data." Finished the Admiral as he stood and prepared to exit Housens Ready Room.

"Admiral. What do you think maybe going on inside that field?" Asked Housen as he too stood. "I don't want to send my Pilots in to any situation where they don't have all the facts."

The Admiral breathed out a sigh and turned to face Housen.

"That entire Asteroid Field has changed shape over the last 40 years. Its current form is to uniform to be natural and considering the speed at which the field changed shape… Someone has changed that Asteroid Field for some purpose, and if I'm right, your Fighter Squadron may have gotten you involved in an internal Starfleet struggle that has been raging since Starfleet was founded. We need that information Captain." After that the Admiral turned to the door and left the Ready Room without another word.

Housen sat back into his chair and sighed as he reached over to activate the com unit in his desk.

"Commanders Martin, Tomoc, and Lieutenant Commanders Jolaw, and Scot. Report to my Ready Room immediately."

"That is a sobering thought. I had no idea about any type of internal struggle inside Starfleet. Who's who in this struggle?" Asked Jolaw after Housen briefed the 4 officers in the room about Hopkins suspicions and the Dragons assignment.

"I don't know. What can you tell me about the hull casing Tomoc recovered." Asked Housen. "It's possible a clue to our mystery agency is in it."

"Well apart from being a very odd assortment of materials, all of which are known to Federation science, there isn't much to tell. Because of the materials involved, creating this metal is very time consuming, and it's sensor nullifying properties are a direct result of this combination of materials. I would say that whoever created this substance is very patient, and is in a very secure position to be able to wait for this stuff to be developed and then manufactured." Said Scot.

"I want you to submit a complete report to me as soon as you've finished your analysis."

"Understood sir. I've had this project on the back burner for the last couple of weeks, I'll make it a priority."

"Good. Tomoc. Get your pilots as good as they can be, for manoeuvring inside asteroid fields. Plan for every possible contingency."

"Very good sir."

"Martin, brief the rest of the Bridge crew and prepare for departure. I want us ready to go in an hour."

"Yes sir."

"You are all dismissed."

"Yes sir."

To be continued.

Note: Cats Eye class vessels were made up by Richard A. Merk. Writer of `Banshee Squadron`.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris AdairDevonport

First Patrol

///

"How long until we reach Batazed lads?" Asked Lieutenant Commander Michael Scot, as he moved the cards in his hands about trying to make them show him something that wasn't there. "And Lass." Added Scot as Debbie shot him a glare.

At this moment in time, Jolaw, Scot, Martin, Law and Debbie are sitting in Commander Martins cabin, around a small round, green topped table. Playing poker at Martins invitation, and discussing the random stuff that pops into peoples heads in casual, yet combative atmospheres when you're trying to distract your opponents while keeping your own mind on the game. The Devonport left Starbase 207 a week and a half ago, and was almost finished with the Breen leg of their patrol route.

"If nothing continues to happen, we should reach the Batazed system in 4 weeks. I'll see and raise 10." Answered Law, as he tossed a pair of chip onto the modest pile that was growing in the middle of the table.

"How long until we're to deploy the Dragons?" Asked Jolaw, as he typed instructions to Debbie about what they should do.

"1330 tomorrow. I still think you shouldn't use those. The temptation to cheat is to great."

"I don't cheat! And how am I supposed to teacher Debbie this game fairly if you guys can listen in on what we're talking about." Said Jolaw.

"Their called holodecks, we have 6 rec ones. Or you could meet up privately and teach her." Said Law giving Jolaw a suggestive look and very raised eye brows that caused Jolaw to kick him under the table. Debbie was starring intently at the cards in her hands, appearing completely oblivious to the brief brotherly exchange.

"See your 10." She finally said as she put a chip into the middle of the table. "And if I have to know this game properly before I can play, I'll miss out on all the interesting chit chat. You aren't trying to get rid of me, are you Pete?" Said Debbie.

"I'll see 10 and raise 10" Said Martin.

"Speaking of conversation. I'm new to your evening poker games as well, and I've noticed that our Chief Officer here, doesn't contribute much I that regard." Said Scot, as he picked up the deck of cards that were by his elbow.

"I'll contribute when I have something to add." Said Martin, as Scot started dealing the next card to everyone.

"Then pick the next topic of conversation. What piece of juicy gossip is hidden away inside your head?" Asked Okuda. Leaning forward on her elbows towards Martin.

"I don't have any interest in gossip."

"I bet his just sitting there, accumulating all of our gossip. I can't believe that you haven't noticed anything onboard this ship that may be of interest." Said Pete.

"I do have something that may interest you." Said Martin, creating a hush around the table. "I've noticed that our own Mr Law here has been spending a lot of time, late during ships night, in the Dragons Holo Flight Simulator." Every set of eyes turned towards Law as he just sat there moving his cards around.

"What? There's nothing wrong with trying to learn how to pilot new craft. I haven't flown a fighter since the Academe." Said Law.

"Mr Law, you are aware that Ensign Lowe doesn't have the necessary experience to certify you to fly the Peregrine fighter variants the Dragons use, are you not?"

"Ha Ha. Now this little piece of gossip just got interesting. If Tara can't certify you to fly, what do the 2 of you get up in that Holodeck bro." Asked Jolaw, his antenna pointing at Law and detecting his raised body temperature.

"We fight. We both are in our own fighter and we fight. She says I'm not to bad."

"Considering that the only thing in the universe you care about is flying, we're not to surprised about that. She interested in you?" Asked Scot. Law not looking up to meet any ones gaze.

"Well…"

"_All Hands. Battle Station. Senior Officers report to the Bridge." _Suddenly burst from the intercom, followed by the Red Alert siren.

"Would you look at that, best get to Battle Station." Said Law as he got up and charged from Martins cabin on his way to the Bridge with everyone else hot on his heals.

"We're not done Law. There's still tomorrow night." Shouted Scot as he went the other way down the Alley way towards the SCE facility.

///

"We're closing on the coordinates of the distress signal." Said the Ensign at the Helm.

"Understood. Take us out of warp. Yota full scan." Said Captain Erick Housen as he stood from his command chair.

"Beginning scan."

"Dropping out of warp."

"Captain, I've detected the vessel sending the distress call, she's adrift. I've ID it as the Whitkirk, a deuterium tanker."

"Plot an intercept course, full impulse. Find her attackers." Ordered Housen as the rest of his senior command crew entered the Bridge and moved towards their stations.

"We have a tanker under attack from pirates, we're on an intercept course. Have you ID their attackers yet Yota?" Said Housen.

"I'm getting an ID now sir. I can't ID the ships. They appear to be cobbled together from many different ship types. I've detected 3 different weapon types, 4 different energy signatures, and 2 different shield geometries."

"Okuda, open a channel." Ordered Housen.

"Channel Open."

"This is Captain Housen of the Federation Starship Devonport, to unknown vessels. You are to cease your attack against your target immediately and prepare to be boarded." Housen then nodded to Okuda who then closed the channel.

"What are they doing now?" Asked Housen.

The attacking ships are moving away, heading towards Cardassian Space. The tanker is still adrift and I think they're trying to rebuild their shields." Answered Okuda.

"Ready a probe, have it follow them." Ordered Housen. "Stand down from Red Alert. Law bring us to within transporter range of the tanker and hold position, Jolaw bring the tractor beam online. When it's ready Yota your to arrest their drift. Martin get security, Medics and Engineering details ready to be beamed over. Okuda hail the Whitkirk."

Housen moved over to his command chair and sat down while his crew went about carrying out his orders. He activated his console and brought up the pirate notices for the region between the Breen and Cardassian borders that the Devonport now occupied.

"I'm now holding position sir."

"Captain, they aren't responding to our hails. I've done a quick scan, and it looks like their communications array has been damaged." Reported Okuda.

"I've arrested the drift of the tanker."

"Away teams are ready in transporter rooms 1, 2, and 3."

"Martin, go over with the security detail first. Make contact with the crew and ascertain their needs. If conditions allow try and get to their bridge."

"Understood sir." Said Martin as he logged out of his console and left the Bridge for the tranporter room where the security detail had gathered.

"Maintain continues scans, I don't want any other pirates out there to get the jump on us during a rescue operation." Said Housen as he went back to reading the Starfleet pirate notices.

///

As Martin beamed into the dark, smoke filled alleyway onboard the Whitkirk, the first thing he noticed was the weapons scoring on the bulkheads of the alleyway. He immediately removed his phaser, and nodded to one of the 6 security people behind him to start taking scans of their immediate surrounds.

"I'm detecting 4 life signs ahead, very weak, on what appears to be their bridge. They aren't armed. I'm not detecting any other life signs. There is also some sort of interference on the Bridge, looks like a ruptured power conduit."

"2 of you with me, the rest cover our rear. You keep scanning."

As the group of uniformed men made there way down the alleyway, they noticed more and more signs of weapons fire on the bulkheads. As they reached the door to what was identified as the bridge, they came across the first body. A Bajorian male, laying on his back, his face, neck and front covered in blood and large holes in his chest which had been cauterised by the thermal effects of a disrupter style weapon.

"Get a tag on him and have the ship beam him to the Morgue." Ordered Martin, as he stepped round the body and examined the door.

"This doors been locked from the other side. These scorch marks appear to be where the pirates tried to gain entry." Said Martin as he scrutinised the dark patches on the edge of the door panel. He started banging on the door.

"Hello. I'm Commander Martin from the Starship Devonport." Martin then waited to see if he got a reply from the people holed up inside. When there was no answer. "We received your distress call. We can't get a lock on you because of interference caused by something on your bridge. Please open the door."

"Commander, one of the life signs has gone." Reported the Security person.

"You 2 take down this door." Ordered Martin as he took a step back.

The 2 security personal he indicated pointed their weapons at the bottom of the door set their weapons for a narrow beam and started cutting through the door. After about a minute, during which time Martin reported back to the ship, a large piece of the door fell into the Bridge.

"Get the casualties tagged immediately and order beam out for them." As Martin moved into the bridge he paused, to consult his tricorder and locate the 2 surviving life signs.

He almost bumped into a foot that was dangling from its owner. As he tagged one of the survivors, and since he heard one of the security personal tag the other, he took a moment to survey his surrounding. The owner of the dangling foot was held in place by the jagged edges of one of the Bridge Frames broken Transverse Girders. The metal was sticking out of his chest, and Martin could see that in almost completely cut through his entire torso. He attached a tag, set it for the Morgue and watched the mangled body disappear.

"Tag any bodies you find and have them transported to the Morgue." Said Martin, as he continued to look around at the destroyed and gore splattered bridge. He found another corpse by the navigation console by the Port hand side bulkhead. This one covered in horrendous burns over his face, chest, arms, and legs. "You 2 are going to come with me to engineering. The rest of you brake into pairs and search the rest of the ship. Devonport this is Martin. Medical teams can stand down. The tags can get a signal through the interference, which is caused by a ruptured power conduit. Engineering teams can start their assessment and entering areas that have been cleared by the security detail, at the moment that's just the Bridge. I'm on my way to their engine room."

"That's all copied Commander." Said Housen over the com. "Keep us informed."

Martin stepped back into the alleyway, followed by his security detail that then split up and started moving down different alleyways as they reached intersections. The Whitkirk was a standard tanker with a small inhabitable area. The walk to its engineering deck took about 3 minutes along the dark alleyways. Bulkheads damaged by explosions, and energy weapons could be seen down every signal passage. Other bodies were found along the way as well. Martin tagged them and noted that all the bodies he had seen so far were Bajorian. As Martin and his team reached the door to engineering, he saw yet another Bajorian body. This one slumped against the wall, facing it, part of his right hand fussed to the locking mechanism and phaser burns on his back and up his left leg. As with the other bodies, Martin tagged it.

"Scan beyond the bulkhead." Ordered Martin. One of the security personal behind him pulled out his tricorder and started scanning.

"There are 4 life signs inside. All of them are giving off strong readings. I am detecting a weapon? However I can't determine its type. What ever it is, it doesn't have much power left in it."

Martin moved up to the door and banged on it.

"Hello. My names Commander Martin. I'm from the Federation Starship Devonport. Respond please." Shouted Martin.

"Prove your Starfleet!" Was the response Martin got through the door.

"Commander the energy signature from their weapon has moved closer to this door." Reported the security guard.

"You have my word." Martin shouted back. "I going to contact my ship and see if they can get a transport lock on you. You'll be beamed to our sickbay in a few moments if they can." Shouted Martin.

"No you're not!"

"Sir, I'm now detecting interference. Looks like they've rigged a scrambler."

"How attacked you." Shouted Martin again.

"Cardassians." Shouted the person on the other side of the door, almost spitting the word out.

"Do you have any scanning devices with you? I'm Vulcan, my associates are human." There was now a pause. Nothing was shouted back through the door. After about 30 seconds Martin took a deep breath and was once again going to shout through the door, when it suddenly popped open and a bright light was shown into Martins and his security teams faces. Martin and his team took a step back and raised their arms to try and shield their faces. When Martins eyes adjusted and he looked round at the door. He saw 2 figures holding a large unwieldy cobbled together weapon.

"I'm Command Martin. We need to get you seen to as soon as possible." Said Martin as he took a step towards the 2 silhouetted figures.

"Ok. There are 2 others in here that are injured." Said the taller of the 2 silhouettes.

"Understood." Said Martin as he started turning towards one of the security guards. "Go tag them and shut off that scrambler. I'll need to send you over to our ship as well, to have you checkout by our medical person." Martin moved towards the pair and placed tags on them, set them to sickbay and watched them dematerialise.

"Sir,.." Said the security guard who went in to tag the other 2. "The other casualties have been transported to sickbay. This area is relatively untouched. Apart from a few blown power transfer conduits, and what they ripped apart in order to build their weapon. No other bodies are in there." Finished the security guard as he moved out of the engine room and stood before Martin.

"Good. Let's clear the rest of this ship and turn her over to the Engineers." Said Martin as he turned and started leading down another alleyway.

///

"Captain. We're receiving a data package from Command. It's a response to our preliminary report, as well as the information about the tanker handed over by Whitakers." Reported Okuda from her console.  
"Transfer the information to my console." Said Housen, who then started going over the information being transferred to him. A few minutes later, Commander Martin walked onto the Bridge, his uniform a little sooty from walking thought the smoke filled alleyways on the tanker. As Martin entered the Bridge, Housen started transferring the data to his computer in his Ready Room.  
"Commander, my Ready Room please." Said Housen as he stood and started walking towards the door on the Port side of the Bridge.  
Housen moved behind his desk and gestured for Martin to sit down.  
"What's the situation over there?" Asked Housen as he again brought up the information handed over to Starfleet by Whitakers.  
"7 Bajorans have been transported to sickbay alive. I expect that Doctor Prescot will brief you on their condition when they are stable. Lieutenant Pom gave me a quick brief on the ships status just before I transported back. The damage done to the ship, was primarily caused by overloads to their power grid when they were fired upon, and despite my first impression from the debris everywhere, it isn't as bad as it seemed from a visual inspection. Inside the ship was heavily scarred, some damage due to the ship being fired upon, most because of the boarding. Their was extensive damage caused by Phasers and Disruptors. Their was also evidence of a Disintegrator being used. The Tactical team went over the blast patterns in the alleyways and have determined that the assailants had no military training, those who were using the weapons weren't aiming properly. Shots were going low into the deck plates, strafing along the bulkheads. Evidence to their presence and possible identity were left in the alleyways and nearly every room that they were able to gain access to. The Whitkirks main communication array is missing, it looks like the assailants took it with them. The vessel has no weapons, their shields were almost back online when we arrived and their environmental systems were on the verge of collapse. There was very little damage done to the tankers cargo holds. Pom has started repairs to the tanker and says that the few problems I've outlined will be repaired in a few hours. The tankers engines and secondary control systems have suffered very little damage. I'd say the assailants wanted to capture and then pilot the vessel back to their base. Have we received any information from the probe?" Asked Martin from the opposite side of Housens desk after delivering his brief oral report.  
"They detected and destroyed the probe about 5 minutes ago. They were staying on a steady heading and another probe has been launched along that same path. We've also been contacted by Starfleet about the report on our situation. Whitakers, the company that owns the tanker, has given us all the information about this ship, its crew and the cargo. This ship has an 18 person crew, all Bajoran."  
"I can tell you that that's true. We found a further 8 dead bodies and DNA samples from 3 others that were shot with the Disintegrator." Said Martin.  
"This ship operates as a Bunker Barge inside the Bajoran Sector. This trip for them was a one-off delivery to a Cardassian Starbase, which was destroyed during the war. It looks like the contract was a fake, and a cleaver one. The cargo is a very highly refined Deuterium, very difficult and time consuming to get." Finished Housen.  
"It would appear that the assailants set up the delivery and then attacked the vessel."  
"I would agree." Said Housen as he closed the file about the tanker and opened the Pirate Notices again. "But the type of attack against this vessel was brutal for this ships crew. It doesn't match up with other attacks in this area for hijackings. I think something else maybe at work here. Get Okuda to start digging into this delivery contract, she might be able to find something. Make a start on your report to command, dismissed."  
"Aye sir." Said Martin as he stood and exited the Ready Room.  
"Housen to Tomoc." Said Housen after Martin left.  
"Tomoc here sir." Came the prompt reply from the Dragons Squadron Leader.  
"I want you to launch from here. Make the necessary preparations with Paytec. The rest of your mission is unchanged. We'll see you at Batazed."  
"Understood sir. We should be ready in 5 minutes. Tomoc out."  
Housen turned and went back to the Pirate Notices.  
"You sound different Erick. Less arrogant, more commanding, more cold unfortunately." Said the man that suddenly appeared in front of Housens desk, in a British accent. "You have a good ship here. I'm not sure about the Bridge being on the lowest deck, but then again I was never a designer."  
Housen turned from his computer console that had taken on an odd glow and looked up at the figure standing before his desk. Slightly stout, appearing middle aged, dark hair. Captain John Matthews. Commander of the late starship Noble.  
"How can you be here?" Said Housen after a few seconds. "You killed yourself, and 23 of our crew." Continued Housen as he stood from his chair. "Including P'Rol. Get the hell off my ship!" Yelled Housen as he punched the com system panel. "Housen to security. Report to my Ready Room."  
"We're not on your ship Erick. I brought you into the Celestial Temple. I need you to hear what I have to say."  
"Bull! And I don't have to hear a word that comes out of your mouth." Housen reached under his desk for the hand Phaser that he kept inside a hidden pocket.  
"Your Phaser isn't there. We're not on the Devonport. Look around you. Does your Ready Room glow?!" Said Matthews as he fell onto the settee along the Forward most Bulkhead. "Will you listen to me now?" Matthews said as Housen moved round his desk looking around the slightly glowing Ready Room.  
"What do you want?" Housen all but growled at the man sitting on the couch.  
"What I want is nothing. What I need is your help. I also have information about this Pirate attack against the faithful."  
"The moment I start hearing rubbish about the Prophets. I'm going to suddenly become deaf." Cautioned Housen.  
"Well, the attack was religiously motivated. So this is going to be hard to explain if I can't say anything about the Prophets." Said Matthews as he leaned forward.  
"Fine! Speak." Housen said as he leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms.  
"The people who attacked the faithful worship false Prophets. They're a group who were banished from the Temple, for heresy against the faithful. We call them the Par Wraiths. They've tried to take the Temple several times over the last decade or so, and their attacks are becoming harder to avoid. The Par Wraiths are tampering with their followers, telling them what to do, giving them access to some very dangerous technology that has lain dormant for eons, permanently possessing some of their bodies in order to facilitate selective breading. They used the war to increase their power base, and a number of them escaped from the Fire Caves at the wars end, and now they are in a position to unleash a new war upon our galaxy, with the sole purpose of securing the Temple and using it to spread fire across every world, every where. I believe a few planets in Cardassian space will be attacked in the next few months, as these Par Wraith Cults test their abilities. I need you to help me get to these planets so that I can face this threat."  
"Go then. If what I've read about the Wormhole aliens is true then you don't really need our assistance." Commented Housen.  
"Your right. The Prophets don't need any help, but they won't interfere. The Prophets guide, not rule. I, on the other hand, am not a Prophet. I'm still for the most part, human, who has been granted power though faith. They choose me to be their protector, and the Protector of Bajor. I am to be their army in the battles to come. But I need help. Your help."  
"No. I have a mission to complete, and apart from a delusion telling me otherwise, I have a Pirate attack off my bow."  
Matthews slumped his head slightly and took a deep breath. "We'll talk later when you come to collect me from the Temple." Matthews disappeared and the Ready Room stopped glowing and Housen found himself sitting behind his desk.  
"Housen to Prescot. Report to my Ready Room, with a Med kit."

///

"I can't find anything wrong with you sir. Everything appears normal. Can you give me any information about what you think is wrong with you?" Asked Prescot as she closed her tricorder and looked down at the Captain, who was sitting in his chair in the Ready Room, with an unusually severe scowl.  
"No I can't. Forget it. I'm probably just going slightly nuts. I'll pop down to sickbay later for a more thorough examination. What's the status of the Tanker crew?" Asked Housen.  
"2 are still in critical condition, so I'm going to head straight back up there. If you'll excuse me." Said Prescot, who turned on her heels and left without waiting for a reply.  
Looks like she got a hold of her shyness, or maybe she just isn't shy when she has Patients.  
After a few seconds, Housen stood and walked out onto the Bridge.  
"Ensign Law. Prepare for Warp tow and set course for the nearest starbase." Said Housen as he walked over to his command chair.  
"Aye sir"  
"Housen to Pom. Tell your teams to pack up and get back over here. We're going to head out, and take the tanker under tow."  
"Understood sir, we'll be off in a few minutes."  
"Captain I've set course for Deep Space Nine. We can be their in 7 hours at warp 6."  
"Understood, standby. Okuda hail DS9."  
"Aye sir, hailing. We are receiving a response."  
"On screen."  
"Devonport this is Deep Space Nine. What can we do for you?" Said the Bajoran Officer sitting at a Cardassian console.  
"We have a tanker in tow that usually operates in your sector, the Whitkirk. They were attacked by pirates. We wish to deliver the tanker and the surviving crew members to your facilities." Said Housen.  
"That ship does operate in our sector. A number of berths are available and we'll be able to accommodate them without any trouble. What's your ETA?"  
"About 7 hours. We'll send you the information we have about the tanker and its current status and that of its crew in a few minutes. Thank you DS9. Devonport out." Okuda closed the channel.  
"Transport room 1 to the Bridge. The Engineering teams have been brought back aboard."  
"Understood. Law engage, warp 6. Okuda compile the reports about the tanker and transmit them to DS9 and to Command."  
"We are at warp. The tractor beam is holding."  
"Very good. Yota, you have the con."

///

"Sir. The Devonport has just jumped to warp and it appears that they've taken the Whitkirk with them." Reported Knot from Ramoths navigation console while Tomoc used the main command console to log into the navigational computers onboard the Peregrine Class Fighters that made up the rest of the 8th Tactical Recon Squadron, the Watchful Dragons.  
"Can you determine their heading?" Asked Tomoc.  
After a pause, while Knot consulted her console further.  
"Their heading towards Deep Space Nine at warp 6. There shouldn't be a risk of a close quarters situation."  
"Understood." Responded Tomoc as he finished slaving the navigational computers of the fighters around Ramoth to Ramoths own computer.  
"We have control of the squadrons navigational computers, We're now on navigational watches. I'm going to knock 4 of them off and then I'll relieve you and take the first watch." Said Tomoc as he moved into the accommodation section and informed the squadron of what was going to happen for the week log trip to the asteroid field and then transported 4 of his pilots onto the Ramoth, leaving their fighters slaved to the Ramoths navigational computer, the other 2 pilots were keeping a lookout using their fighters sensor suite. The knocked off members of the fighter squadron left for their bunks to try and get as much sleep as they could before they had to begin their own watches. Tomoc walked back to the Ramoths small bridge.  
"Knock off. I'll call you 5 minutes before your watch is due to start."  
"Understood sir" said Knot as she got out of her co-pilots seat and headed to her bunk.  
"Time to get comfortable." Said Tomoc as he geared himself for the 3 day long journey.

///

"Commander, we're approaching Deep Space Nine." Reported the Ensign at the helm.  
"Understood Ensign take us out of warp."  
"Aye sir. Slowing to sub light."  
"Open a channel to the station."  
"Aye sir, opening channel." Said the female cadet at the ops console with Okuda watching over her shoulder.  
"DS9, DS9, this is Devonport."  
"Devonport this is Deep Space Nine." Said an aging man standing in DS9s Command Deck. "This is Commander Vaughn. Our workbees are standing by to move the ship to a free berth, and our medical staff is standing by to receive the patients. Transmit their coordinates to us and we'll transport them to our facilities, also if you could present an aspect of 180 mark 135 to the station, our workbees will move into position immediately."  
"Understood Commander. Helm, bring us about and to the appropriate elevation relative to the station. Ops, transmit the patients coordinates to DS9s C`n`C." Said Martin who then started entering commands into the Command Chair Console. "Commander Vaughn, our medical staff have stabilised the patients and have cleared them for transport. Our Doctor has also prepared a data packet for each of the patients describing in detail what she's done and possible courses that could be taken to further their recovery. I'm transmitting it to you know."  
"Sir, we're receiving the data packet." Said a voice off the screen to Vaughn left, which he acknowledged with a nod.  
"Commander we're in position." Said the Ensign at the helm. "The workbees are moving around the Whitkirk."  
"Understood. Tactical, monitor the workbee crews and cut the tractor beam on their order."  
"Yes sir." Answered one of Yatos lieutenants.  
"Well this is the workbees show now. I'll hail you again when the Whitkirk is secure. DS9 out." Said Vaughn who then closed the channel.  
"Debbie?" Asked the cadet at her station. "I'm detecting elevated Verteron Particle Emissions from the coordinates of the Wormhole?"  
"That's not surprising Cadet. Elevated Verterons usually occur when the wormhole is about to open." The Cadet then brought up the wormholes coordinates on one of the monitors, and sure enough a second later the wormhole opened with its recognisable brilliance.  
"It's beautiful. How often does it just open like that?"  
"It shouldn't." Said Okuda with a confused look starting to come over her face. "The aperture is triggered when a ship chooses to either exit or enter the wormhole. The few times it opened for no reason unusually spelled trouble. I'll need my console back cadet." Said Okuda. The cadet quickly got out of Okudas chair and stood behind it as Okuda herself took over the station. "Nothings happening? This is really weird." Said Okuda to herself as she directed every type of sensor she had at her command at the wormhole.  
"Sir. The Bees are ready to take the Whitkirk. I'm disengaging the tractor beam. The Whitkirk is away and being manoeuvred towards one of the stations upper pylons."  
The ship suddenly kicked upwards. Everyone was pushed forcefully into their seats before the dampeners could react, apart from the cadet who fell to the deck. The Red Alert Siren started going, and the bridge was now bathed in a red light.  
"Report." Said Martin.  
"We're being pulled towards the wormhole." Reported Okuda. "There's some sort of gravity effect. I've never seen any type of field like this though. It's not having any effect on the station, or even the workbees."  
"Helm, full impulse away from the wormhole."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Commander. We're being hailed by the station."  
"Put them on."  
"Devonport. What's going on over there?!" Yelled Vaughn "The wormholes acting weird and your ship appears out of control!"  
"The wormhole is pulling on the ship with some type of gravity field. Ensign? What's our status?" Martin asked the Helmsmen.  
"We're at full impulse. We're still heading towards the wormhole."  
"Prepare to engage warp engines."  
"Belay that!" Yelled Captain Housen as he exited the turbolift in his personal fitness clothing and walked down to his chair as Martin vacated it and moved to his own console.  
"Tactical. Lock a tractor beam onto the station, try and use it as an anchor." Housen then turned and faced the view screen. "Commander, bring your Dynamic Positioning system online and be ready to use it if he doesn't let go."  
"Are you nuts!" Shouted Vaughn back over the channel. "No ship can withstand the types of pressure you're going to be putting yours under."  
"I know, and so does the man who's pulling on my ship."  
"Captain. We're locked on." Said the lieutenant at the Tactical Station.  
"Engage. I'll explain later Commander." Housen then turned to face Okuda. "Close the Channel."  
"Tractor Beam active Sir." Said the lieutenant at Tactical.  
"We're starting to compromise structural integrity sir. 94% and falling. The station is effectively combating the pull towards the wormhole." Reported Okuda, a slightly worried expression on her face, the cadet behind her holding onto Debbie's chair as if it were a life line. Despite the fact that the inertial dampeners had already compensated for the new forces acting on the Devonport.  
"What's the status of the station?" asked Housen. Still standing just ahead of his command chair.  
"Their structural fields are a lot more powerful than ours, their doing just fine." Answered Okuda.  
Yota then picked this moment to stumble through the turbolift doors and moved over to his station.  
"Sir the structural integrity field is at 50%. I anticipate structural failure in 2 minutes" Said the lieutenant at Yotas console, who then turned it over to him as he walked up behind him.  
"Let go of my ship. Matthews." Said Housen under his breath as he remained standing in front of his command chair.  
Suddenly the ship jerked again. The inertial dampeners responding, allow Housen and the cadet to keep their footing.  
"We've been released." Reported Okuda.  
"Disengage Tractor Beam. Helm. Put the station between us and the wormhole, stand down Red Alert." Ordered Housen as he moved to and sat in his command chair. A second later the Yellow Alert sounded throughout the ship, replacing the Red Alert that automatically sound eailer.  
"Captain, we're being hailed by DS9." Said Okuda.  
"Put them on."  
The view screen replaced the image of the star field and part of the station and replaced it with the image of a Bajoran woman wearing a red Militia uniform, displaying a restrained scowl.  
"This is Colonel Kira Nerys. Commanding Officer of Deep Space Nine. I want to know what the hell just happened here Captain."  
"I'm sorry Colonel, but I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person. I'd recommend you get into contact with Mr Sisko. Now you'll have to excuse us but we have to get back to our patrol. Devonport out." And with that Housen manually closed the communications channel from his command chair and turned to face the rest of his bridge crew. Every one of which was looking directly at him with a confused expression. "Helm, take us back to our patrol path, remain at Yellow Alert until we exit Bajoran Space. Martin you have the con." Housen then walked towards the turbolift and exited the bridge, as Martin moved to the command chair.  
"You heard our orders. Plot a course back to the Cardassian border. Tactical remain at Yellow Alert."  
"Aye sir." Said the helmsmen.  
The Devonport started moving away from the station and a few minutes later went into warp and exited the Bajoran sector.

///

"Hello Nerys. Always a pleasure to see your face. What's wrong?" Said Benjamin Sisko when he noticed Colonel Kiras expression on the small console inside the sitting area of his log cabin on Bajor.  
"Emissary, a while ago a Federation Starship delivered a crippled deuterium tanker to the station. Almost immediately after releasing it the wormhole tried to pull the ship in…"  
"You are referring to the Devonport. Under the command of Captain Erick Housen." Interrupted Sisko.  
"That's right Emissary." Said Kira, looking as if she wanted to ask how he knew that. "He used the station as an anchor saying that the person trying to pull on his ship wouldn't let it be destroyed by the mounting forces acting upon the ship. When the Prophets released the ship and I asked what happened. He told me to ask you, and then he left." Finished Nerys.  
Sisko, looked down for a second before answering.  
" The Protector wants Housens help with the battles that are to come against the  
Par Wraiths. Unfortunately, due to curtain circumstances, Captain Housen would rather put a phaser to the Protectors head than stop the unholy fire spreading across the entire galaxy." Said Sisko, his deep voice and unflinching gaze somehow settling Kira, and defusing the dooming proclamation.  
"Oh…" Responded Kiras, as she tried to pull her thoughts back together. "Who's the Protector?"Asked Nerys after the pause.  
"He was Housens former captain during Operation Return. The Prophets called to him to serve and he did. His actions however lead to the destruction of his ship and the deaths of a number of his crew. Including Captain Housens fiancée."  
"Well, that may explain his attitude about the situation. Is there anything that I can do for the Prophets?" Asked Kira.  
"No unfortunately. The Protector needs Housen. His already taking steps to secure his help. Don't worry Nerys. The Prophets won't let the Protector fail." Answered Sisko, with a smile forming across his face.  
"Very well Emissary. You know I'm ready to help if needed."  
"Don't worry. The Prophets know the strength of your faith. Good Day Nerys."  
"Good Day Emissary."

///

"Dragons, report in." Ordered Tomoc over the secure com link between the 7 ships that made up the Federations 8th Tactical Recon Fighter Squadron, the Watchful Dragons.  
"Mnementh. All systems green."  
"Fidranth. Online."  
"Branth. Standing ready."  
"Salth. Ready."  
"Gyamath. All systems ready."  
"Tiroth. I'm ready."  
Answered all the fighter pilots in seniority order.  
"All received. T minus 1 minute till we disengage warp engines. Engage stealth devices and be ready to engage weapon systems." Ordered Tomoc again before he closed the channel. "Knot, anything new on our DOW point?"  
"Scanning. Negative sir. New scans match with our projections of the field." Reported Knot.  
"Good. I hate surprises with a passion. Prepare to drop out of warp."  
"Aye sir. Standing by."

///

"Sir. The Dragons are approaching. They should be dropping out of warp in under a minute."  
"Understood Ensign. Send a message to the rest of the fleet. Order them to prepare to drop cloak and power their weapon systems."  
"Yes sir"

///

"We are ready to drop out of warp." Reported Knot  
"Understood. Disengage warp engines. Take us to sub light."  
"Disengaging warp engines."  
All 7 ships that made up the fighter squadron dropped out of warp as one, and immediately fell into a defensive formation around the Ramoth as the flight of ships made their way under impulse towards the unknown probe that they discovered almost 4 and a half weeks ago.  
"No targets on sensors. All vessels in formation." Reported Knot.  
"Time to target?"  
"20 seconds…I'm detecting targets de-cloaking. 15 vessels, right ahead of us. They are powering weapons." Reported Knot, sounding a bit alarmed at the 2 to 1 odds that suddenly appeared on her sensors.  
"Tomoc to Dragons. Power your weapons and prepare to engage the targets on my mark. Omicron 15 manoeuvre." The fighters immediately moved behind the Ramoth in 2 groups of 3 getting ready to follow the Ramoth towards the other fleet, using the Ramoths more powerful shields to close right in with the other fleet and concentrate their fire power on individual targets while using the other fleets own ships to shield the dragons from return fire.  
"Can you ID them Ensign." Asked Tomoc.  
"They're Starfleet? 10 Peregrines, 4 Thunders, and a Steamrunner. They are hailing."  
"All stop. Open a channel."  
The head and shoulders of a human appeared with dark brown hair wearing a nondescript black uniform.  
"Commander Tomoc. Order your fighters to stand down immediately. You and your fighters will then transfer your flight computers to our control. Failure to comply will result in the use of force against you." Said the unknown man.  
"You have not stated any authorisation codes, or identified yourself. We will not comply." Said Tomoc.  
"You don't need to know who we are, and I suggest you re-consider." The unknown person nodded to someone off screen.  
"Sir, more ships are de-cloaking an additional 30 fighters, and a pair of Sabers."  
Tomoc knew that 7 to 1 odds was an extremely difficult situation to be in, in a straight engagement against theses forces now, would be suicidal.  
"Tomoc to Dragons, release your navigational computers to the Norway class vessel ahead of us. Do not offer any resistance."  
"Thank you commander. We are now assuming navigational control of your ships and have begun transporting your pilots aboard. Stand by." The small screen went black.  
Knot and Tomoc sat back in their seats and waited. A few seconds later Tomoc felt the transporter effect ensnare him and he found himself standing in a Starfleet brig by himself, he could see the rest of his squadron pilots in their own individual brigs along the opposite wall.  
"Get comfortable everyone. We maybe here for a while."  
Tomoc moved away from the force field and went to sit down on his bunk.  
"I hate it when things like this happen" Tomoc said to himself.

///

"How are those strips coming along Toeck" Asked Lieutenant Commander Michael Scot, as he walked into one of the dosens of large work floors that are all over the SCE half of the Primary Hull. "The mounting and power plants are ready." Scot said to the Vulcan that was laying under the large grey ship grade phaser array.  
"The weapon will be ready momentarily. I'm calibrating the last coil now. Could you go and take control of the cargo transporter sir." Said Toeck, Scots second in command for the SCE contingent.  
"Not a problem. Give me the word when you're ready." Responded Scot as he walked over to the transporter controls on the wall next to where Toeck was working.  
"Paytec has his hanger deck ready to receive these platforms when we finish them. When we get to Batazed we'll be able to deploy them straight away, and by that time we should be almost finished with the second batch of platforms. I've also received the final draft for the deployment. The Batazoids are going to have a hard time maintaining and keeping these things up to date. They already have nearly 150 of these thing deployed already." Commented Scot as he powered up the transporter.  
"The Batazoids suffered greatly at the hands of the Dominion. It isn't surprising that they have become paranoid about leaving their home vulnerable. The occupation was a shock for them considering their relative naivety before the war started."  
"That's a bit harsh lad. The Batazoids relied on Starfleet for their defence for centuries, and until the war no hostile craft had ever entered their star system. They had no reason to doubt starfleets ability to protect them." Said Scot as he finished powering the transporters and locked in the phaser coils position.  
"Be that as it may, nearly every other species has developed and maintained its own defence systems and some even maintained a continuous fleet presence such as Earth, Vulcan, and Andor. From what I've read about the pre-occupation government manoeuvrings, they decided to forgo upgrading their planetary defence network in favour of diverting funds to social projects, despite the Federation being at war and the network being over 70 years old. Against the Dominion, their defences were worthless. The weapons ready, transport it to Assembly Floor 2." Toeck stood and moved next to Scot, as the coil vanished in a blue swirl of light and headed to Assembly Floor2, where the mounting and power plant were waiting for the phaser array. After the weapon vanished, Scot and Toeck started towards the exit of the workshop and towards the 2nd of the 3 cavernous Assembly Floors.  
"Your forgetting that the Batazoids aren't as prone to violence as Humans and Andorians, and Vulcans too I might add lad. Now don't take offence boy, I'm telling you what I've seen." Added Scot as Toeck turned to object. "It was one hell of an effort for them to dig themselves out of their civilian shelters and begin to fight back." Commented Scot.  
"I have nothing but respect for the people that took back their world, and the Batazoid people aren't naïve any more. They've lost something in taking their world back." Said Scot as he and Toeck continued down the alleyway towards one of the hundreds of intersection throughout the ship, both of them curving to the right as the corridor went from Port to Starboard.  
"What they've endured to take back their world doesn't excuse the poor chooses they made before the invasion. It's just a matter of time to see if they learn from this, or let this new defence network age as well. Wasting all this effort."  
"Damn it boy. This is cold, even for you. Logic is one thing, but this is bordering on complete distain." Said Scot as he stopped in the alleyway and stared at Toeck.  
"I don't see how the blame can lay anywhere but with the Batazoids. They invited this tragedy with their own short sightedness." Said Toeck calmly, as he turned back around and continued towards Assembly Floor 2, the large double doors now visible down the corridor.  
Scot just followed him, knowing that he'll have to warn the other engineers already in the Assembly Floor that Toeck is in his universe judging mood, and that the best thing to do for a bit was to not engage him in conversation until his back to normal, i.e. when he stops doing the very Vulcan thing of over thinking everything.

///

"They haven't even tried to interrogate us. This doesn't make any sense to me." Said Lieutenant Vara Neran, the female Andorian pilot of the Salth, as she paced in front of her bunk, behind the force field. "We've been held here for nearly a week."  
"What's wrong. You feeling a little frustrated?" Commented Lieutenant Thomas Parker, pilot of the Gyamath, as he smirked in his own cell across the brig.  
"Careful Parker." Neran snapped. "You'll be the one sating my frustration when we get out of here."  
"So long as you don't break him again. It was an embarrassing medical report I had to fill out last time." Said Tomoc, with a barely concealed smile on his face.  
"Sorry sir, but from what I remember it was really worth it, and she hasn't been denied for this long before."  
"You know that you're not funny, don't you Tom?" Said Knot.  
"Yeah, I hear that a lot. That doesn't stop you guys from laughing all the time though."  
"I don't laugh." Said Lieutenant Commander Po'vak, the Vulcan man who pilots Mnementh, and is also second in command of the Watchful Dragons.  
"You and Ti'rol don't count since nether of you have a sense of humour, also Bo'gril doesn't count either since Takarans barely have a sense of humour." Answered Thomas.  
"That's half the squadron Thomas." Said Lieutenant Bo'gril, the Takaran male that pilots Fidranth and is third in command of the squadron.  
"Are you saying that only 4 people find you funny." Continued Knot.  
"See what I mean about the barely having a sense of humour thing."  
"It's nice to see that you can keep up your spirits while being incarcerated." Said a rather non-descript dark haired human man in a black uniform as he walked into the brig through the almost silent doors at one end of the brig.  
"Tell us why we're being held here." Said Tomoc, moving towards the force field of his cell.  
"You are bait Commander. We need you to attract Captain Housen to this asteroid field. We've already taken steps to ensure that the Devonport will arrive here in about 2 weeks. I've been authorised to allow you and your squadron some access to this facility. Depending on some conditions of cause."  
"What conditions? Also where have you taken us? Are we still in the asteroid field" Asked Tomoc while the rest of the squadron stood silently waiting and listening to the exchange.  
"You are still in the asteroid field Commander, you're inside a top secret Starfleet Shipyard facility operated by the Bureau. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about Commander, but you will have some access to our computer system if you wish to do some historical research. The conditions I'm talking about are sub-dermal locators. Your positions will be constantly monitored while aboard, If you try to remove these devices they will detect their exposure to air, stun you, and activate our intruder alert measures." Finished the non-descript man.  
"If you're part of Starfleet, why did Starfleet send us here to investigate the field?" Asked Tomoc.  
"That's something you can investigate for yourself. You'll be here long enough, and you'll need something to take up the 2 weeks that you'll be here."  
"I agree to your conditions. I'll want Lieutenant Ti'rol to examine the devices before they're implanted." Said Tomoc.  
"That's not a problem Commander." The man reached up and tapped just behind his ear. "Please come in Lieutenant."  
The doors opened again, with barely a sound, and 6 people marched into the brig. All these people where dressed in black uniforms, all were armed with slightly different looking hand phasers. One of them was carrying what looked like a medical bag.  
"Lieutenant, please let the female Vulcan examine the sub-dermal injector and the locators."  
The man carrying the medical looking bag walked over to the Ti'rols cell and reached into his bag and pulled out a small silver tube. He pressed the panel next to the force field. The field fell and the Lieutenant held the device out towards her. Ti'rol took the device and moved to her bunk and started examining the device as the Lieutenant reactivated the force field and move back into formation with the other men that had just walked in.  
"This is a slight variation on a standard hypospray, and the device has no inputs that could be used to introduce anything into our systems. To stun us it overloads its power supply. It would only be able to stun anyone once, and only for a brief period of time." Said Ti'rol, pilot of Branth and the squadrons principal medic.  
"You will also be able to access unclassified medical information such as the development history of that device."  
"Squadron, if you don't want to take this device you don't have too. These people have captured and held us, but they have claimed to be working for Starfleet. So long as we behave, I believe we will not come to any harm. Inject me first." Said Tomoc as he turned to face the non-descript man standing on the other side of the force field.  
"Lieutenant, inject the locator into Commander Tomoc first, then proceed to inject the others if they wish."  
The man that walked forward before did so again, heading straight towards Commander Tomocs cell. He deactivated the cell and injected the locator into the arm that Commander Tomoc presented. He then left and went to the next cell. All the Watchful Dragon squadron members agreed to be injected with the locators. After he was finished he went back into formation with his comrades and they left the squadron alone in the detention area, in inactive cells with the non-descript representative of the Bureau.  
"If you would all follow me please. I'll brief you on this facility, what areas you will have access to, and try and answer any questions you may have." Said the human. Who them turned around and walked out the detention area and down a very wide corridor. The Dragons followed.

///

"Sir. We're approaching the Batazed system." Said Ensign Peter Law at his helm console.  
"Drop us out of warp Law. Okuda, hail Batazed System Control." Ordered Housen.  
"Aye sir. Establishing contact."  
"Dropping out of warp, engaging impulse."  
"Captain. I have BSC, putting them on screen." Said Okuda as she manipulated her console.  
"Devonport. This is Batazoid System Control. We have you on our sensors. You are cleared for Batazed orbit, we are transmitting a flight plan through the system. Please follow it."  
"We have the course sir." Said Okuda.  
"Our construction ships and tugs are out throughout the system, so be watchful for them. I'll inform the System Defence Council of your arrival" Said the blonde haired black eyed woman on the view screen.  
"Thank you. Has our Fighter Squadron, the Watchful Dragons arrived here yet?" Asked Captain Housen from his command chair.  
"Sorry Captain, they haven't. If the did they would be waiting on the edge of the system. Since the end of the occupation no non-Batazoid Fighter craft have been aloud in the system out side of their parent vessel." Said the Batazoid woman.  
"Understood. Thank you. Devonport out." Said Housen finishing the conversation. The Blonde woman disappeared from the screen as the channel was closed.  
"Law, follow the course given to us by BSC and engage. Yota, Okuda, I want us scanning as far as we can for our squadron. They should have been here 3 days before us."  
"Understood sir." Said Yota.  
"Yes Sir" Said Okuda. Both of them speaking at the same time.  
"Sir. ETA orbit of Batazed 3 hours. I'm only going at 3/4s impulse since BSC asked us to watch out for little ships flying around." Said Law.  
"Good call Law. Go over the Dragons flight plan. Find out if there's anything that could have caused an alteration of course that would slow them down."  
"Yes sir."  
"Martin, you have the con" Said Housen as he got up out of his command chair and headed towards his office.  
As Housen moved behind his desk and sat down he activated his computer console.  
"Computer open a channel to Starbase 207, Admiral Hopkins office."  
"Working…Contact established."  
The head and shoulders of Admiral Hopkins appeared on Housens computer display.  
"Captain, although the interruption of this paperwork drudgery is appreciated, I really have to finish please be brief." Said the Admiral as he placed the pads he was holding onto the desk Housen assumed was in front of him.  
"The Dragons haven't arrived at Batazed. I estimate that they are 3 days behind schedule. I'll like to now if there's a starship that can search long their flight path?" Asked the Captain. Hopkins turned away from his own view screen and appeared to start using a computer terminal.  
"The only ship that's within a few light years of the asteroid field is the Vienna, a Norway class Diplomatic ship on its way to the Cardassian Border to meet with Cardassian Government representatives. I'll tell them to drop out of warp and search for your lost ships for as long as they can before heading to their rendezvous point." Said Admiral Hopkins. "Can you give me an update on your mission. You should be at Batazed by now?"  
"We've arrived in the Batazed system, and are making way towards the planet Batazed ETA 3 hours. We'll then start deploying the Weapons arrays to the Batazoids specifications while the engineers onboard finish off the next batch of arrays. Please keep me informed about my squadron sir." Replied Housen to the Admiral on screen.  
"Will do Captain. Starbase 207 out." Answered the Admiral as he closed the communications channel.

///

"Captain, we're approaching the coordinates given to us by Starbase 207." Reported the helmsmen of the Vienna 3 hours later.  
"Understood. Drop us out of warp." Replied the Commander sitting in the command chair. "Tactical, Ops, begin full sensor scans, Helm take us to the insertion point the fighters used." Ordered the commander. "We only have a few hours to find the squadron before we have to return to our original mission to meet the rendezvous deadline."  
"Sir. It would take a single starship months to search this entire asteroid field. Even with the squadrons insertion point, odds are we aren't going to find them with only a few hours to search." Replied an ensign at the science console.  
"We might get lucky. Send a message to Starbase 207 stating that we have arrived at the asteroid field and are beginning our search."

///

"I've just heard back from the Vienna, they haven't found the Squadron. I'm sorry Captain. Another vessel won't be available to investigate that area for the next couple of weeks. I've already sent a message to the Batazoid government, you'll be able to leave the system and investigate the field after fully deploying the system defence satellites, they said that they'd be able to handle the construction of the Starbase." Said Admiral Hopkins on the wall mounted display in the briefing room, while the senior staff watched the recording of the conversation between the Captain and Admiral.  
"Understood Admiral. I'll inform my staff and relay the news." Said Captain Housens voice from the wall speakers. While he was sitting at the head of the table.  
"Sorry it isn't better news Captain. 207 out." Finished the Admiral as the screen went blank.  
"Time to the field at best speed?" Asked Housen after the screen went blank.  
"4 days at warp 8, after that we'll have to purge the nacelles and inspect the coils." Answered Jolaw, sat mid way down the table.  
"What about the satellites? How long?"  
"Roughly 10 days if everything goes smoothly." Answered Scot, sat next to Jolaw.  
"Sorry this isn't turning into the Engineering adventure you hoped for Scot. I promise I'll make it up to you."  
"Don't worry captain. The Devonport beats the old engineering ships any day, and don't forget that those pilots are our comrades too." Replied Scot. To which the captain nodded.  
"Sir, in 2 weeks the situation in the field would change beyond the point where useful information can be gleamed from it. Any debris would be scattered, and any drive wakes dissipated." Said Martin. Sitting directly to the captains right.  
"According to the Viennas sensor logs, there was no debris in the area of the Dragons insertion point and a large cluster of near undetectable impulse drive signatures where detected heading into the centre of the asteroid field. It's my opinion that they have been captured by what every they were sent there to investigate, and the signatures were all Starfleet. So I have high hope for their health. Get these satellites deployed as fast as you can without compromising regs or your crews." Said Housen, directing his orders to Scot. "Tell them why we need to go faster Michael. Their friends are in danger. Dismissed."  
With that word everyone got up from their seats and left the briefing room and Housen.  
The Captain sat in his chair wondering if the disappearance of his squadron had anything to do with the dead man that visited him a few weeks ago. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being drawn into a trap.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris AdairDevonport

**Initial Contact**

///

"Whoa. Tucker lived." Said Ensign Lowe Tara to herself from her settee, in her comfortable cabin aboard the Bureau asteroid station in the middle of their purpose built asteroid field.

It's been nearly 2 and a half weeks since the Dragon Squadron departed the Devonport and made way to the asteroid field where they had discovered the unknown probe. At least it was unknown then, in the 2 weeks that the squadron had arrived at the field and this base, the members of the Watchful Dragon Squadron had learned a great deal about their captors. This base was a massive hidden shipyard and research centre, and dwarfed any other facility in the Federation, and this was just one of dozens of hidden bases. The Bureau, or Section 31 to give it its more common name, has been operating for hundreds of years, even before the Federation was ever founded. Some of the less sensitive mission reports that the squadron had been given access too sounded more like science fiction. Parallel universes, dead heroes like Commander Tucker from the first interstellar Enterprise who weren't dead and had become spies, and impossibly powerful super weapons from other galaxies that Section 31 were keeping hidden for a rainy day. Lowe started thinking a few days ago that even if she could read the classified reports, she wouldn't be able to believe them.

Lowe was half way through Tuckers brief training in the Bureau when she heard the door chime.

"Enter"

The doors opened to reveal Lieutenants Vara Neran and Thomas Parker.

"Hey Little Dragon…" Said Parker as a greeting, using his newbie nickname. "You still reading that thing? You should have come out with us. They've let us check on our fighters…"

"What! Why didn't tell me?" Interrupted Lowe as she jumped to her feet and started towards the door.

"…Hey, don't get your hopes up now. They've re-sealed the hanger decks and we were all under guard anyway, and we didn't have time to tell you, and you know we don't have access to the internal comms. It was one of those random things that `whats his name` does." Said Neran just before Lowe reached the door.

"Me and Neran gave Tiroth a going over before we left, it's in good order." Said Parker. Lowe stopped and made her way back to the couch. "Learned anything new?" Asked Parker, leaning on the back of the chair Neran chose to sit on.

"Commander Tucker didn't die. That's the most interesting revelation I've found so far today. The attack was staged and he was beamed away when he set off the explosion. I haven't got to the mission yet, I'm reading about his very brief training."

"That's pretty cool." Said Parker.

"_All Watchful Dragon Squadron members, please report to the F Deck briefing room."_

"I wonder want `whats his name` wants now" Asked Neran as she stood up and started walking towards the exit of Lowes cabin.

"No idea. You can never tell with that guy." Answered Parker as he and Lowe fell in behind Neran and made their way to the briefing room.

///

"Welcome Commander. I trust Ramoth is in good condition?" asked the nondescript man who ran this Bureau facility, as Commander Tomoc entered the briefing room followed by Ensign Knot, Lieutenant Commander Po'vak, and Lieutenant Ti'rol.

"My ship appears fine. Why have you asked us here?" Said Tomoc. Tomoc never answered in a friendly tone to this unknown person. Despite the excellent way that they had been treated he never allowed himself to forget that they are prisoners. The unknown man simply responded as if had just shared a friend hug.

"I'm afraid I asked for the whole of your squadron to report here, I'll prefer to wait until…." Before he could finished, Lowe, Neran, Parker, and Bo'gril entered the room.

"…never mind, here they are. Hello, how are you all?" Asked the man.

"We're fine Mister what ever your name is. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Answered Parker sarcastically, as the rest of the squadron joined with the first 4 to arrive.

"I'm well as well." Answered the nondescript man with a smile on his face. "I've called you all here because something has happened that I'm sure you've all been hoping for since you got here." He then moved over to the main console underneath a large wall mounted display. After typing in a few commands the screen came to life displaying the scans and images of a Federation Starship outside the asteroid field. "The Devonport has just dropped out of warp. According to these scans she's venting warp plasma. It appears her warp coils are close to fussing. I'd say they pushed themselves very hard to get here. She's also at battle stations."

"You sound surprised. You know what our brief was. We then go missing. Of course the Captains going to think that something hostile happened." Said Commander Tomoc.

"Well, he'd better be careful. We already have 8 starships surrounding him, and they will open fire if it looks like he'll pose any type of threat. Commander, you and your squadron will accompany me to meet with the Devonport. We have to make sure that your Captain doesn't do anything rash. Follow me." Finished the man, who then walked out the room cheerfully without waiting for a reply.

"Better follow before he gets to far ahead." Said Tomoc as he made to follow the unknown man towards what he hoped would be a reunion with the Devonport.

///

"We've dropped out of warp sir." Reported Ensign Law.

"I'm still getting those thermal alarms from the warp coils, we'll need to vent or they'll fuse." Said Lieutenant Commander Jolaw from his engineering alcove.

"Very well. Begin venting. Law remain outside the asteroid field and keep us moving, use your discretion but make sure we don't get boxed in by any ships that come out of the field. Yota, status?" Said Housen from his command chair, in his typical fast fire method of delivering orders.

"Phasers are at full power. PDPs are powered and scanning, and our torpedo tubes are loaded and ready. Minor interference of the aft shields due to the plasma venting. All security teams are in place and ready." Finished Yota.

"Do your best to compensate. How long until warps available?" Asked the captain, turning his head to look into the engineering alcove.

"I'm keeping the core hot. We can replenish the nacelles in a few minutes, but to do proper repairs we'll need to get into the nacelles. Something that's very difficult to do when there's plasma running through them." Answered Jolaw while he was coordinating repairs with Pom down in engineering.

"You can do proper repairs when we know we won't need to fall back. Do what you can for the moment, ask the exocomps if they'll go in, they can withstand the current environment within the nacelles if they use their shields, if they agree make sure you keep a transport lock on their transponders and maintain communications. Okuda, what are you seeing out there?"

"Nothing of note sir." Responded Okuda from her console to the captains right. "Scans are consistent with what we have from our first encounter and those from the Vienna."

"Try scanning for cloaked ships. If this group is really like what the Admiral said, then they probably have no scruples about using cloaking technology." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir, reconfiguring sensors."

While Okuda was retuning the sensors to scan for cloaked ships the rest of the bridge waited tensely monitoring their own consoles.

"Right. I'm ready. Sensors have been reconfigured. Commencing scan." Said Okuda after a minute had passed.

"I am detecting evidence of cloaked ships, 4 definite signatures." Okuda paused as she scrutinised an alarm that started sounding on her board. "Also an uncloaked Starfleet ship has been detected inside the field. Looks like an Akira Class cruiser. It should exit the field near our location in 20 minutes."

"Understood Okuda. Law keep our bow on them. We'll wait for them to come to us." Ordered Housen.

///

"Looks like the venting procedures concluded." Said the unknown man sitting in the command chair of the Akira Class Starship making its way out of the field.

"That's right, but according to sensors their warp core is still active. Looks like Housens not completely closing the door on escaping." Said another man sitting at what Tomoc assumed was the operations console. This new unknown person and every other person he'd seen for that matter wore the same unadorned uniform, and this ship didn't help him figure out what was going on either. The stations were in the wrong places, there were automated weapons everywhere and each station was partitioned, some hidden from view.

"The Devonport has begun a Tachyon Sweep. They may be able to detect the ships around them." Reported a man who was apparently manning the Ops console.

"ETA?"

"Roughly 10 minutes."

"Their status?"

"Looks like full battle stations. Weapons are fully powered. Shields are at 100%, although there is noticeable interference caused by their venting around their aft shields, they're stabilising. I'm detecting mobile objects inside their nacelles, probably their exocomps, looks like their attempting repairs to their nacelle coils. They've altered course to keep their bow on us. They're also remaining outside the field." Finished one of the non-descript bureau personnel from another of the ships bridge consoles.

"We should be the ones to contact the Devonport." Stated Tomoc. Interrupting the apparently well rehearsed sequence of procedures that his crew had been following since leaving the asteroid base.

"That's why you're being brought along, we could disable and take the Devonport with very little difficultly. That approach however would leave Housen completely unwilling to cooperate, and according to our contact it's Housen we need more than the Devonport, although the ship itself is important." Said the non-descript man.

"What contact would that be? You haven't said anything about why you need Housen or his ship." Replied Parker, standing beside the rest of the squadron at the back of the bridge.

"Housen knows. He's already been contacted by our contact, and tried to pull a phaser on him. We'll be briefing him this time, and this time we'll have something to show him beyond words and opinions." This was the first time that Tomoc heard this man talk without a cheerful tone, for the first time he actually sounded serious.

The entire bridge seemed to sense the change in the unknown mans tone as the ship continued to the rendezvous point, while the dragons waited looking at each other and trying to figure out what had changed.

///

"The vessel will be exiting the asteroid field in one minute." Stated Okuda.

"No change in their status. Shields are raised, and weapons are un-powered. Which is a good thing, that ships close enough to determine their weapons load out. It's a cruiser chaise with dreadnought weaponry. We are extremely outmatched. Despite our tonnage we've only the equivalent fire power of a cruiser." Said Yota.

"Oh well, we're not meant to be a ship of the line remember. That just means we've gone from an escapable 5 to 1 fight to a bluffly negotiation." Said Housen, as he used his console to bring up the sensor information coming from the ops and tactical consoles. "Okuda, open hailing frequencies."

"Hailing. They're responding. Channel open." Said Okuda just before the view screen changed from showing the asteroid field ahead to the darkened bridge on board the other starship. On this other bridge in the command chair sat a rather forgettable looking man. Non-descript features, and a bland unadorned uniform. Behind this person stood the pilots of dragon squadron. All of them standing casually with the odd glance around, seemingly impatient with those people that must be the bridge crew of that ship, that were sitting off-screen.

"This is Captain Erick Housen of the Federation Starship Devonport. Release my pilots and their craft into my custody immediately, and state your purpose for detaining them and your presence inside this asteroid field." Stated Housen as he stood and moved into the centre of the forward bridge.

"Hello…" Said the non-descript person cheerfully. "I'm the person in charge of the Bureau Rapid Assault Cruiser number 4, and the administrator of the Bureau Asteroid Fort Yard 7. I'll be happy to return your crew members and their craft. Before that however, I'd like you to come to our base and listen to a proposal I have for you. You may then leave if you wish." Finished this non-person sitting on the bridge of this horrendously powerfully vessel. He then nodded to someone off the screen.

"Captain…" Whispered Okuda at her console.

Housen looked down at his console and saw the sensor read-outs that prompted Okuda to call for his attention. 8 starships declocked of varying classes, all of them also massively over armed for their size.

"I'm guessing that your request isn't a request, and that I only have the one option here." Said Housen to the man on the view screen.

"That's correct, but I only want to appropriately brief you on the situation. You can then leave, although I know that after the briefing and seeing our evidence you'll feel compelled to assist us."

"Captain…" Said Commander Tomoc on the bridge of the Bureau starship, taking a step forward. "Although from what I've seen this organisation has some questionable ethics, they have treated my squadron well, and they have kept their word about everything they have said to us. They may not be in keeping with why I joined the Federation, but compared to their counterparts in other empires, they at least appear quite trustworthy."

"Transport my squadron over now, and I'll transport over to your ship for this briefing, but I and no other member of my crew will enter the asteroid field." Countered Housen.

"Sure. That's good enough." The man then tilted his head as if to speak to someone behind him. "Helmsmen, move us out of the field enough so that we can lower shields. See you in person in a few minutes Captain." Said the non-descript man just before the view screen changed back to the image of the Akira class starship and the asteroid field it was moving out of.

///

"Captain this is a very bad idea. The warp engines will be ready in a few minutes, when we have the dragons back we should leave here and head straight for the nearest friendly outpost." Said Yota as he and Housen walked up to the nearest transport room a few decks above the bridge.

"No. we can't out run those ships, and they can tear our engines to pieces in a few seconds with the armaments they're equipped with when they chase us. At least this way the ship and crew remain outside the field where escape is a possibility and we get our crew back. Besides, it's possible that whatever they won't to show me is worth seeing." Replied Housen as he and Yota entered the transport room. Yota moved over to the main console and dismissed the transport operator.

"Take this." Said Yota. He reached into a hidden pocket up his sleeve and produced a small computer chip. "If they ask what it is tell them it's for bringing a copy of the briefing data back here, it'll also allow me to maintain a transport lock on you. You could be standing in a field of transporter inhibitors and I'll still be able to transport you out. It's also equipped with a short range passive scanner."

Housen moved over to him and took the small chip examining it briefly before putting it in one of the pockets on his trousers.

"Cool little gadget. S.I. would probably like to have a look at this." Said Housen as he now moved over to the transporter pads.

"They already have, I transmitted the specs to Headquarters just before we entered the Batazed system. S.I. should be just finishing their tests on the device."

"So this thing`s untested." Said Housen as Yota started inputting data into the transporter rooms console.

"I've tested it. War games on the holodeck, plus live exercises with that device on the Security Deck. As far as I can determine it's reliable." Replied Yota as he finished inputting the target location into the transporter system. "Transporter system is ready. I've received a green light from the bridge and the other ship."

"Energise." Said the captain, and second later after Yota manipulated the controls infront of him. Captain Housen disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

"Welcome aboard Captain." Said the unknown man standing before him after the transporter room stopped shifting and solidified. This room was a match for the one onboard the Devonport, apart from the weapon emplacements on the wall and the more subdued lighting.

"Where are the Dragons?" Said Housen as he stepped off the transportation platform and stood before the non-descript person.

"They where beamed over to your ship as you where transported here. If you'll follow me." Said the unknown man as he turned away and started to walk towards the exit of the transporter room. Housen remained standing where he was and tapped his com badge.

"Housen to Devonport."

"This is the Devonport." Came the reply from Martin.

"Have the Dragons been beamed aboard?"

"They have sir. They're being escorted to the Security Deck for de-briefing, and their craft are being examined on the hanger deck." Came the reply.

"Understood. Housen out." Said Housen who then turned to the unknown man standing at the threshold of the transporter room, with the alleyway, as sombrely lit as the transporter room, visible through the open door behind him. "Lead on Administrator." Said Housen as he started walking towards and then beside this man as he lead the way along the alleyway.

"So. What's this briefing about?" asked the captain as the walked down the dimly lite alleyway.

"You already know. Your former captain, Captain Mathews, tried to tell you about the Par Wraiths cultists. He told us that you didn't believe him, and we found out that you tried to pull a phaser on him. Needless to say, he was telling you the truth. Those cultists have now attacked a cardassian planet on the far side of their territory." Said the unknown man as he led Housen into a room with a large central table and wall mounted display.

"If you'll take a seat captain." Said the unknown man as he walked to the wall display and waited while Housen took the nearest seat.

"You're about to see a recording of the battle that took place over the planet and sensor readings of the planet after the cultists had secured local space. Thanks to Mathews warning we were able to get a recon probe to monitor that area."

The unknown man manipulated the panel next to the display and the wall screen lite up, displaying a small ringed rocky planet with bands of vegetation, and according to the readings only a couple of thousand cardassians in one settlement. After a few seconds 3 cardassian Hideki class attack ships came into view from behind the planet in a loose formation.

The sensor readings then changed, showing an inbound warp field, a few seconds later a huge ship, easily bigger than the Dominion super battleships, dropped into normal space near the planet. This ship was a wash of dark colours, shaped like a tear drop with some sort of concave, curved structure at its forward larger end, and what look like jury rigged brownie orange structures along its length.

"_This is the cardassain warship Brac`dor to unknown vessel. You have entered cardassian space without permission. Come to a complete stop and state your identity and purpose."_

The sensor readings being displayed showed that the ships were also communicating using encryption with the settlement on the planet. However, it appeared that the encrypted communication the cardassians tried to send outside the system was being blocked. The 3 cardassian ships also broke orbit and assumed a tighter formation with raised shields.

"_Unknown vessel, you are blocking our extra-solar transmissions. Cease immediately, bring your vessel to a complete stop and establish communications."_

The readings from the probe now showed a change from the unknown vessel. A huge build up of energy, and a shift of the mass of the unknown vessel. A massive particle beam tore from the unknown ships forward concave structure, impacting and completely destroying one of the ships with a single hit, the beam then spiralled and impacted against one of the other ships, destroying it as well. The remaining attack ship went straight to full impulse and started manoeuvring closer to the unknown ship. The cardassian ship was apparently being flown by a dab hand, since the concave structure that was apparently a weapons port couldn't be brought to bear. The odd looking structures on the unknown ships side opened up and started firing torpedoes. They appeared to be cardassian plasma torpedoes. In a second the attack ship was hit by dozens of them and the ship exploded.

The unknown ship started moving towards the planet.

"_Unknown ship, this is the Tor`dor agricultural colony. We don't know what we've done to warrant this attack, but we surrender. Our only protection were the ships you destroyed. There are no weapons on this planet. Please tell us why you are here?"_ Said someone who was apparently on the planets surface, in as pleading a tone as Housen had ever heard coming from a cardassian.

The unknown ship took up a geostationary orbit above the settlement.

"_Those that follow the way. You will hear what…"_

The image froze.

"The cultists onboard the ship started talking a lot, for several hours in fact. Non-stop. The abbreviated version is `You will believe what we believe or we'll kill you.` Not the nicest way to introduce yourselves."

He manipulated the console again and the recording resumed at a different time index.

"…_in fire."_

"_We hear you Wraith followers, but nothing you say can make any of us leave the way."_

It was apparent even without the probes sensor telemetry that the colony cut communications. The ship on the screen didn't miss a bet, it started launching waves of torpedoes which altered course towards the planet and converged on a single point. Hundreds of torpedoes were launched in the space of a minute. According to the probes sensors, all the cardassians on the planet were killed in the first few seconds, but the ship kept firing. When it was finished a large black spot was visible even at the probes current position. The settlement and everything within 500 miles was completely destroyed.

The probes sensors then started showing more warp signatures in bound, at least a dozen. A few seconds later more ships, some looking cobbled together and others that looked just like the first one that was still orbiting above the planet, although Housen noticed that the positioning of the attached torpedo pods were different on each vessel. These vessels started seeding cardassian defence platforms in orbit of the planet. The wall screen then went white.

"The cultists have already settled the planet with their own followers, all cardassian as far as we can tell." Said the unknown man as he walked round the table from the wall display. "The Cardassian government doesn't even know about this yet, and we're hoping to keep it that way." He said, no longer using a cheerful tone and taking one of the seats a little along the table from where Housen was sitting. "If they found out, they would retaliate and their ships and crews would die. We believe that they intend to travel to every planet they can reach and either recruit followers or destroy opposition, until the Par Wraiths are strong enough to strike out on their own. When they are strong enough, everything's over. They will have the ability to destroy every planet, everywhere. We're massing. You scanned this ship and know its power. This ship and the others like it under my command are the first line, the basic ships that we use to see if the regular fleet can stand against what ever they may have to face if push came to shove. Mathews told us that we need you. We don't know why. However we believe him. Help us." Finished this unknown man sitting before Housen.

"What would you expect of me?" asked Housen. "And why not just contact Starfleet and meet this threat together, since I'm assuming that negotiations aren't an option."

"That isn't an option. We're dealing with what are essential religious fanatics. They are still rational, intelligent people, but in order to just talk to them we would have to find a way around the religious dogma that they have accepted as their bread and butter, their very purpose. Considering the lives that could be lost waiting for reason to out weigh religion… We don't have time for that. Plus the people at the top of the cultists are possessed. Now, why not contact the regular fleet. Well, frankly we don't believe the regular fleet will be a match. This fleet we're massing won't be able to either according to projections, but we can't deploy the big guns until we've at least tried, after all we maybe able to gain some useful information that the regular fleet can use if we can't contain them. Your duties. We don't know. Mathews asked us to tell you to go and get him from the Bajorian wormhole, after that I don't know what's expected of you. We'd like you to bring him here and join the fleet, we'll be leaving in about a week. That would give you enough time to go straight to DS9 and back."

"Was it Mathews idea to meet them on the field?" asked Housen after the unknown man had finished.

"No. He told us to do nothing and just get you to meet him at the wormhole. He told us not to get involved. He said it would be a needless waste of life to engage them, but we can't sit here and not act. We have to know about the threats out there, and we have to meet them. The Federation would already be dead a hundred times over if we didn't act. Besides, we mere mortals have beaten the immortals before, and we will keep doing it."

"What about command, It'll only take a few days for them to realise that the Devonports gone off mission, and what about DS9. I think I may have left a negative impression last time I was there."

"Don't worry about Command or DS9. They won't notice you're gone and DS9 won't notice you at all, unless they look out a window of course, but picking out one grey starship out of a sea of stars isn't that easy."

"You sure about what's at stake?" asked Housen.

"The Universe. Positive."

"What about my crew?"

"Tell them everything. They'll be scared, they'll have questions, but they will do their jobs. We checked out all your crew members after Mathews contacted us. A few we're even thinking about recruiting. Those that do leave you can drop off at DS9, I'll have one of my people meet them and have them reassigned. Starfleet Command won't notice a thing."

"I'm in. I don't like not informing Starfleet, but if the probes readings concerning that weapon were correct then they wouldn't stand a chance, and they'll inform our allies. Throwing more lives into the fire. I'll leave immediately."

"Good, see you in a week captain." Said the unknown man.

Housen reached up and activated his comm Badge.

"Housen to Devonport, beam me aboard." And with that Housen left the Bureau ship and returned to the Devonport.

///

"That sounds pretty fantastic. You sure?" Said Jolaw. Housen had set them onto a course for DS9 the moment he got back onboard, and now he had just finished detailing his briefing to Martin, Tomoc, Jolaw, Michael Scot, Samantha Prescot, Hito Yota, Darim Paytec, Peter Law, and Debbie Okuda, all of whom where sitting around the bridge deck conference table.

"I am. I don't think that person needed to lie. The probes scans were authentic from what I could see, and everything he told me does make sense. Any way, when we reach the Bajorain Wormhole we'll know for sure. Either that or I'll be in serious trouble."

"Oh well. It's not like you haven't been in trouble before." Said Jolaw. "Lets not forget that you tried to brake into restricted files back at command."

"Really? How'd you do?" Asked Okuda.

"Not well. I was caught before even finishing inputting my first search request."

"Oh well. Not everyone can have a cardassians natural sense of stealth and guile." Said Paytec with a little smile on his face.

"No doubt. Now, about the crew. Not all of them will be willing to go along with this, and we have no right to take them off mission without just cause. I believe Starfleet will not consider a mission from section 31 to be just cause." Said Tomoc.

"You're right. I've actually already made a recorded message that I'll send to every ones personal consoles after this meeting, telling them everything. I've asked that they do what they believe is right in either saying onboard or asking to leave. I've asked them to remain quiet over the com about this so as not to risk the lives of those that stay, and that I'll transport them to DS9 if they do decide to leave."

"Well that's good. At least we won't be taking anyone into this that doesn't know the score." Said Scot.

"So, who is this Captain Mathews. I understand he was your previous CO." Asked Paytec to the Captain.

"That's right." Said Housen, his jaw noticeably clenching and his nostrils flaring slightly. "Up till the battle for Deep Space 9, Mathews was an excellent commander, having fought hundreds of engagements as both a commander and a subordinate onboard the Noble and other vessels. During the battle for DS9, he…phased out for a split second and then his behaviour changed almost completely. He ordered the crew to abandon ship and then crashed it into one of the Dominion Superbattleships. My fiancé was alive when the abandon ship order was given, she and everyone else in the Aft ventral section of the ship was dead by the time I got into my lifeboat. I was the last to leave the ship. He's a good person. I personally just can't forgive him for what his actions took from me. It's petty and small, but it's how I feel anyway. I recommend you make your own judgements about Mathews, my opinions clouded." Said Housen, obviously becoming angry. "Martin, you're to be his liaison when his onboard. I'd prefer not to see him unless it's necessary."

"Yes sir."

"ETA at DS9 Law? Asked Housen.

"About 3 days, at current speed sir."

"Well, if no one has anything to add we all have duties to perform." Housen paused for a second. "Good, dismissed." With that said, everyone stood and left the briefing room. Housen remained and stood looking out of the large armoured windows for several long quiey minutes.

///

"So what was it like at their facility? From what I hear it sounded quite comfortable." Asked Peter Law as he manoeuvred his fighter round an asteroid, and pushed the engines on his fighter to try and keep the ship he was pursuing in his sights.

"It was. We were restricted to one deck, no comms access and we didn't have access to our fighters, but apart from that we had access to everything that we have access to here. We were even allowed to read some of the de-classified mission reports for Section 31." Responded Lowe as she spiralled around an asteroid in an attempt to shake off her pursuer.

"Did you learn anything interesting?" Asked Law as he slowed and cautiously flew round the same asteroid in order to keep Lowe ahead of him.

"Yeah. About 90 years ago, Section 31 used a rouge asteroid as a weapon against a major Romulan stage area." Said Lowe as she pivoted on her axis and fired off a torpedo towards Law before shooting off again on a perpendicular cause. The Torpedo missed Law by a few meters and destroyed the asteroid he'd just piloted round. "They crashed it into the planet they were using to mass troops, and on its way there it smashed through their orbital shipyards." Lowe activated her rear viewer to focus on the pursuing fighter, but she had lost track of it in the fast moving remains of the asteroid she'd just destroyed. Lowe knew better than to go back and check, since last time Law hid in the field of debris with his fighter completely powered down until she started a search for him since the simulation didn't end. Then he killed her. His first kill. Lowe started going back through her sensor records to try and find him while she orbited the field of debris outside weapons range.

After a few seconds, Lowe was able to determine a DR position for Laws fighter. Lowe launched a full spread of torpedoes at and around that location. The resulting explosions sent the debris from the asteroid in new directions and vaporised those in the immediate area. Although lowes sensors were blinded in that small area for a second while the after effects of the detonation dissipated, the trio of torpedoes heading her way weren't missed. Lowe headed straight for them, planning on flying between their formation and finding and destroying their source, then her sensors detected her damaged but operable opponent flying after his torpedoes and firing his pulse phasers right through his torpedo formation towards her. Lowe made a last second dive to miss being hit by the phasers, a sharp corkscrew to avoid the torpedoes and returned fire, scoring a hit on Laws Port wings. His fighter started tumbling and spinning out of control, and then smashed into one of the asteroids that had avoided destruction and exploded.

The simulation ended. The current score, 12 to 1 displayed in front of Lowes eyes before the holodeck reverted to its idle, hologrid configuration.

Lowe looked around and saw Law laying on his back in the middle of the room.

"Bugger. I thought I had you then. Oh well." Said Law as he propped himself up on his elbows. Lowe walked over to him and offered him a hand to get back on his feet.

"You nearly did. How did you maintain a target lock from inside the blast radius?" Asked Lowe.

"I didn't, I used your torpedoes trajectory to determine your approximate position, course and speed and then waited until your torpedoes detonated so that you wouldn't see them coming for the first second or two. I then followed them thinking you would evade and show me your nice flank to shoot at. I didn't expect you too try and dive between those torpedoes." Answered Law as he got up onto his feet and started brushing himself down, despite the holographic cockpit debris having disappeared with the rest of the simulation.

"Ready for round 2, I win so I get to pick." Said Lowe as she grabbed onto Laws arm.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Law moving a little more into Lowes proximity.

"Computer, Lowe 7 please." Law immediately started fielding a big smile, and the hologrid changed to that of a warm beach in Lowes home province on Bajor. "Are you ever going to tell your friends that asked me out a month before the Dragons left for the Section 31 base?" Asked Lowe as she walked over to a pair of towels that materialised on the beach a few metres from the shore.

"Nope. If I did they'll be even worst than they are now, and Jolaw will have you put under tight scrutiny by every friend he has on the ship. His very projective when he wants to be." Answered Law while he followed Lowe to the towels, one of which she was now laying on. "Besides, if it's alright I'll like to hear more about what you learned." As Law laid down on the other towel next to Lowe, she went about retelling everything she had read about the de-classified Section 31 missions. 2 hours later they emerged and went their separate ways. Lowe to perform maintenance checks on her fighter before the next scheduled drill, and Law to get ready for his bridge watch in an hours time.

///

"Sir, we're approaching DS9. We are on the course proscribed by Section 31." Reported Law as the Devonport cruised towards the ex-cardassian space station.

"Very well. Drop us out of warp, engage Impulse engines. Continue to follow the course given to us." The star field on the view screen changed from streaking pattern seen at warp to a static pattern. "Martin, how many people want off the ship?" Asked housen as DS9 came appeared on the view screen.

"8 sir. They have already been briefed and have assured their department heads that they won't betray our confidence. They are already mustered in the transporter rooms. Transporter range to the station will occur in 3 minutes." Replied Martin.

"What's the traffic like around the station?"

"3 small commercial vessels are manoeuvring around the station, looks like they are waiting for berths. 16 other vessels are already docked, looks like it's a busy day on the station. None of the vessels pose any risk to our flight plan, and none are reacting to our presence. DS9 should have tried to hail us already." Responded Okuda after taking a second to scan her console.

Housen nodded to himself. Apparently, everything was going as planned. The only thing that would announce their presence to the station would be the opening of the wormhole, and with the stations sensors blinded for the duration of the Devonports visit, Housen only had to hope that no one in DS9s operations centre was watching the wormhole through a window when it opened.

///

"Colonel, we have a transmission for you from Bajor. It's from Benjamin Sisko." Said the Starfleet ensign sitting at one of the upper tier ops consoles.

"My office ensign." Said Kira as she started up the stairs from the central command position up to the Station Commanders Office.

Kira had entered her office and nearly sat down when Siskos face and shoulders appeared on the small Starfleet desk monitor.

"Hello Nerys. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. I know the station has a lot of traffic going through today." Said Sisko.

"No, of course Emissary. It's always good to hear from you. How have you been? How's everyone down there?" Asked Kira, beaming at the small monitor.

"We're all fine down here. The weathers wonderful, that invitation is still open to come down and visit."

"I will. I have a months worth of leave coming up and I'll come down for a quite visit." Said Kira, looking away from the monitor for a second as if she's been scolded by a lecturer, but keeping her smile on her face.

"Good. Nerys, for the next 10 minutes or so can you do something for me?" Asked Sisko.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to freeze the view screen display so that no one can see the wormhole opening." Said Sisko, his face reverting to his captains expression, as Kira calls it.

"I can do that, but I'll need to know why?" Answered Kira.

"I can tell you that, but you'll have to keep it confidential. The Protectors transportation will reach the wormhole in a few minutes. Your sensors have already been blinded to this ships presence, but the view screen on DS9 doesn't produce an image using only sensor data like those on Starfleet vessels. It'll still produce an image of the wormhole opening and the vessel entering."

"What vessel is going to serve as the Protectors transport?" Asked Kira.

"The Devonport." Kiras expression immediately turned foal. "I can see that you remember Captain Housen." Said Sisko.

"That man risked my station, his own ship and his crew in order to defy the Prophets. Why would they want him as their vessel? I would gladly take command of the Defiant from Vaughn and take the Prophets wherever they would want to go." Said Kira, clearly unhappy that her gods are relying on some obnoxious captain other than her. Although she also started typing in commands that will freeze the view screens re-fresh rate for the next 15 minutes.

"I, and they know that Nerys. Housen is just the one that's needed, that's all."

"It's done, but I'm not happy about it. When I come down I want a full account of all of this."

"Of course." Said Sisko. Now fielding a huge smile. "I look forward to when you'll be visiting us Nerys. See you soon."

"and you Emissary."

"It's Ben." Said Sisko as he leaned forward and de-activated his connection.

///

"Sir. Transports are complete. Those wishing to be put off the ship are now in their quarters on the station." Said Martin.

"Good. ETA to the wormhole aperture?" Asked Housen.

"Under 1 minute." Answered Law.

"Yota, bring the ship to Yellow alert." Said Housen. The Yellow alert alarm sounded thoughout the ship and yellow light strips started flashing all over the ship.

"Ship reports Yellow alert sir." Said Yota a few seconds later.

"We are approaching the aperture. The wormhole should be opening now." Said Law. Just before the view screen showed the image of the wormhole opening. Displaying its splendour for all to see.

"We are entering the wormhole." And the Devonport was now surrounded by the beautiful electric blue interior of the Bajorain wormhole.

"Take us to the coordinated specified and hold position." Order Housen. "Now we wait, are Mathews quarters ready?" Asked Housen, obviously unhappy about Mathews coming onboard.

"Yes sir. He's been assigned VIP quarters in the Forward Saucer." Answered Martin.

"That should be fine. Thank you Martin. You'll find that my things are already in them." Said a man standing just behind the Tactical station. Everyone on the bridge turned round and Yota had a half raised phaser in his hand. That man standing behind him was defiantly Captain Mathews. He was the same height as he was when Housen last saw him in his ready room, whoever, his build had changed a lot over the few weeks that had passed since the visit. He was trimmer and slightly broader in the shoulders, this was obviously a more muscular image of his old captain than what Housen remembered. He was wearing his Starfleet uniform, complete with combadge and captain pips. Over his uniform he wore a large, dark brown trench coat. "Permission to come aboard Captain."

Asked Matthews.

Housen stood glaring at his former captain for a few seconds, until he noticed Yotas head turn to face him.

"Permission granted. Welcome Aboard." Said Housen, trying his best to keep any of his feelings from showing in his voice. He knew he failed by Mathews admirably concealed pained expression, and the few heads that turned to regard him. "You look different." Said Housen, trying to sooth the tension he felt developing between him and Captain Mathews.

"Yes. Most of what you see is how I see myself. I've always liked trench coats, and I'll always consider myself a Starfleet Captain. My improved build is a result of the power my faith has granted me, and mostly, the power the prophets have granted me in order to face this threat on their behalf."

"Speaking of which, Law, re-enter the Alpha quadrant and lay in a course for the Bureau Fort. Warp 8."

"Aye sir, coming about."

The starship spun in place before exiting the wormhole and once again passing DS9, before jumping back into warp towards the Bureaus Asteroid Fort. 5 minutes later DS9s sensors regained their full vision.

///

"How have you been Captain? Learned anything interesting from the Prophets?" Asked Jolaw. The command crew, minus Housen were sitting at the command table in Poms, Mathews was regaling those that didn't know him with stories from his time as a Commander and then as the Captain of the Noble, when Jolaw walked over to the table and sat down next to Okuda.

"I'm doing ok Jolaw, and you wouldn't believe the amount I've learned from the Prophets. There is nothing I can't learn now, but for the most part I've been concentrating on the Prophets and Bajor." Said Mathews.

"That's a very good non answer Captain." Said Okuda who then turned to Jolaw. "Whenever we ask him about anything to do with the Prophets, he very skilfully gives us nothing while sounding as if he has answered our question in unprecedented detail. It's really very clever."

"Well, the Prophets do like their privacy. They told me to be discreet. It sounds as if you are a qualified communications specialist, and you can run an ops console, a demanding job at times all by itself. Aren't you the ever talented young woman." Said Mathews with a grin and a quick sidelong glance at Jolaw.

"Computer Andorian Ale." Said Jolaw, giving Mathews his own sidelong glance.

"Besides, I'm more interested in hearing what everyone else has been up too. Jolaw, know that you're here, have you found that great passion you've been looking for?" Jolaw looked around shyly, his gaze lingering on Debbie for a second, giving Mathews and everyone else around him a fair idea of where his feelings lay. Okuda, as usually, didn't seem to notice a thing. "Oh well. I have no doubt that you'll end up with who you're looking for." Said Mathews as Jolaws drink landed softly on the table. "Ha, I understand your second designed this place Jolaw. I like it."

"Nearly everyone does. My sneaky second engineer managed to keep this place a secret for nearly 2 months while he was fitting it out. Good thing too, I don't think I would have come up with something like this. I would have stuck with a more traditional design."

"Well. There's nothing wrong with tradition. I remember when I was a cadet and had to deck out the Suffolks shuttle bay to receive Klingon delegates. There were so many tradition check boxes I had to tick before we could receive those guys, by the end of it, 2 days later, our shuttle bay looked like the High Council Chamber."

"I think every cadet has to do something like that. Part of their right of passage into the ranks of Starfleet officers..." Said Housen as he walked up to the command table. "...mine was to prepare for a Tholian delegation." Housen didn't sit down with his officers. "Mathews come with me. I want a quick word." Housen then turned around and made his way back to the bars entrance, not waiting for a reply.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute." Said Mathews as he got up from the table and followed the Devonports captain.

Outside the bar and up the chutes in the alleyway leading to Poms, Housen waited for Mathews to exit the bar and join him. When he did, he just stood there with a small friendly smile on his face. "What would you like to know Erick?"

"P'Rol. What happened to her?" asked Housen. Mathews had expected to be threatened to not put the Devonport at risk, or to demand more information about the cultists.

"You weren't able to find out?" Asked Mathews, a sombre, slightly confused look coming across his face.

"I've accessed the sensor logs of every vessel that survived the battle and all I can learn is that the escape pods for the science section left the ship, entered an area of high interference, and didn't re-appear when that interference dissipated." Said Housen, his expression neutral. Mathews remembered when Housen use to have a very large reapituare of facial expression.

"She died, in that interference. Those lifeboats lost sensors and collided with debris from a Dominion Attack Ship." Said Mathews, sounding sincere and sorry, wanting to reach out to his long time friend.

"Do you know if she would have died if you didn't order us to abandon ship?" Asked Housen almost accusingly.

"Yes, she would have." Said Mathews immediately.

"How could you know that?"

"The Prophets have taught me many things, including, when I'm in their presence, How to read timelines, and possible timelines. P'Rol would have died when Captain Sisko didn't stop the Dominion reinforcements from entering the Alpha Quadrant, if I hadn't had saved him. Her life would have been extended about 4 hours, and billions of other lives wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Housen seemed to visibly deflate at hearing this, Mathews thought to himself that Housen must have really wanted to think that a future would have been possible for him and P'Rol if it hadn't been for Mathews actions. "I am sorry Housen."

Housen nodded, turned away and started making his way down the alleyway.

///

"What the hell are we suppose to be doing when we meet up with these Section 31 people. I'll see." Said Okuda, tossing a poker chip into the small pile in the middle of the small table.

"Those ships they have could make mincemeat of any other ship I've ever seen before." Said Yota. "If they chose to, I don't think that there's a fleet anywhere that could stand against them. Apart from the Borg of cause."

"I'll raise 10." Said Martin.

"They must need us for transport of fighters, we could increase their fighter screen by roughly 150 craft." Said Scot.

"Peregrines are capable of warp flight, they don't need us to carry them. Although a well rested pilot, would fare much better during combat than one that's been sitting in a cockpit for days on end. Even a Cats Eye can only do so much to recharge a pilot, and I'll fold. Is that right?" Said Lowe as she leaned round and showed her cards to Law.

"Yeah. I wouldn't continue with that hand"

"You're picking this up quick lass, played before?" Asked Scot.

"A few of us at the academe use to get together to try various human pastimes. The Vulcans were very good at poker. After a few games the Vulcan players were the only ones that kept playing it, they kept winning and the conversation was non-existent. You guys are much nicer." Said Lowe. "No offence sir."

"None taken." Said Martin.

"What about the other members of the dragons, do they play poker?" Asked Okuda.

"No, they play a Romulan game Commander Tomoc taught us. I think it's called Ra'Fali. It's a fairly complicated card and board game. I think the closest comparison would be a mixture of Risk and Cheat." Answered Lowe.

"I'll raise 20. Bring it on mates." Said Scot, leaning back in his chair. "I don't think we're going to be doing anything in the battle, we're probably just here to transport Matthews. We're only involved because he asked for us."

"I don't mind that, less for me to fix afterwards if we don't get involved in a fight. Although, truth be told I'd rather not be involved at all, but we are, and considering the stakes I don't think sitting idly by would be more comfortable." Said Jolaw, as he stared at his cards. "What do you think will happen if something goes wrong? Do you think a literal wall of fire will engulf the universe?"

"I doubt it, no type of combustion can exist in space. Most likely it'll be a shockwave carrying some form of volatile gas that will ignite when it comes into contact with an atmosphere." Said Martin as he reached for his own cards.

"Well from what I hear Matthews said `Fire will spread across the Galaxy`. Also, when the emissary confronted Dukat and the traitor Winn, the rescue team that went after him found actually fire blazing away, with no fuel or ignition source. So I think that fire will literally sweep across the galaxy, unless we stop it." Said Lowe.

"How was the fire being maintained, everything needs some type of fuel?" Asked Okuda. Lowe just shrugged.

"We don't know. There was just fire, burning away." Said Lowe.

"Well, there are a number of beings and phenomenon that could quite easily create an illusion of fire spreading the way Captain Matthews describes. The Q being the obvious example." Said Martin as he held the deck of cards in his hands, the game forgotten for the moment.

"I would prefer not to be involved with these Section 31 characters. Shady blokes they sound like, and surely we're not just a taxi for Matthews." Said Scot.

"We'll know soon enough. We're only a few days from meeting up with the Bureau Fleet." Said Law. "Now lets continue the game, I've only got about another hour before I need to get some rest."

"What's wrong Law. Conversation not interesting enough for you." Commented Scot, as Martin started reshuffling the cards.

"It's not that, It just feels odd to be sat here talking with nothing to twiddle in my hands." Said Law as a card landed in front of him and he immediately picked it up and started fiddling with it.

///

"Sir, we're approaching the asteroid fields perimeter." Said Law, seated at his console in the forward section of the bridge.

"Understood, bring us out of warp and engage impulse engines. Remain outside the field. Sound Yellow Alert." Ordered Housen, the last order being said over his left shoulder to Yota from his position from the command chair in the centre of the bridge.

The ship jumped to Yellow Alert. The shields were raised, bulkheads and forcefields were activated or deployed, reinforcing the ships structural integrity. Security personal went about securing any weapons or equipment that was currently in use or that had been removed from secure storage. Jolaws and Scots engineers went about the same tasks, secure their work areas and any dangerous equipment and material. Every other crew member on duty secured their posts while those not on duty went to join their damage control teams. While all this was happening inside the ship. The view screen showed the Devonport dropping out of warp.

"Ship reports Yellow Alert sir." Said Yota.

"We've dropped out of warp sir, I'm keeping us 500 kms for the fields perimeter." Said Law.

"I have the Bureau fleet on sensors. 100 ships, bearing 035 mark 053 12000 kms distant." Reported Okuda.

"Law, alter course. Intercept the fleet." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir."

The Devonport elegantly alter her course towards the collection of incredibly powerful warships, masquerading as a Federation Rapid Response Force. Although, where the proper Federation Fleet would be able to handle anything from supporting an assault on a major star system to a planetary evacuation, this fleet massed here obviously had only one purpose. That of hunting down and destroying whatever it came across. The fleet was composed of Sabres, Norways, Defiants, Streamrunners, Intrepids, and Akiras, as well as a few designs that Housen wasn't familiar with, next generation starships. There wasn't a single ship heavier than a cruiser, but every ship was a match for some of the heaviest ships that Housen had ever seen.

As the Devonport was making its approach the bridge turbolift doors opened and Matthews came out onto the bridge. Looking at the fleet depicted on the view screen with open displeasure.

"Captain, we're being hailed by Bureau Rapid Assault Cruiser 4." Said Okuda

"On screen."

The image on the forward view screen changed from the vista outside, dominated by the Bureau Fleet and the asteroid field to show the bridge of the re-purposed Akira Class Starship.

"Ahh. Hello again Captain. You've arrived just in time." Said the Administrator standing on the other ships bridge in his customary cheerful tone. "We're about to move out to intercept the Par wraith fleet, we're transmitting fleet coordinates to you. Link up and assume formation."

"Hello Administrator. Have you forgotten what I told you" Said Matthews quickly, so as to get his words in before the transmission was cut.

"And I told you why we must go. We have our duty to preform, and we will preform it. Even if it's completely futile." Said the Administrator his face very serious for the few seconds it took him to utter that sentence. His face then reverted back to its perpetually cheerful self. "Talk to you later Devonport." Said the Administrator. Then the view screen reverted to the view outside the ship.

"Captain, I've received our formation position." Said Okuda.

"Transfer them to the helm. Law alter course. Formate with the fleet." Ordered Law.

"Aye sir." Said Law and Okuda.

"Where are they putting us?" Asked Matthews.

"If they have any sense. We'll be in a support position behind the first combat line." Said Housen.

"That's correct sir. We're supporting the Starboard end on the line. A pair of more traditional support tenders are supporting the Port end." Answered Okuda.

"Law can you extrapolate an ETA?" Asked Housen.

"Yes sir. Section 31 sent us our destination and max speed the fleet can maintain. We'll reach the combat area in about 4 days." Answered Law.

"Very well. Maintain Yellow Alert." Said Housen as he got up out of his command chair and walked over to his ready room. "Martin you have the con."

"Is it just me, or has Housen became a bit colder this past month or so." Said Jolaw from his position at the Main Engineering Console after Housen had entered his ready room.

"I agree. Since our encounter with the Par wrath ship that attacked the Bajoran tanker, I have noticed a distinct change in the Captains mood." Commented Martin from the command chair.

"I'm surprised you would bother to notice that type of thing, you being a vulcan of course." Said Paytec swinging his chair around and facing forward instead of towards his console.

"I am this vessels Chief Officer, it is part of my duties to make sure the captain does not develop any potentially hazardous behavioural characteristics, and although humans are relatively emotionally stable when compared to many other life forms, there moods can still swing wildly with extremely volatile results." Answered Martin.

"What is your opinion of Housens current state?" Asked Matthews, still standing on the bridge next to the command chair.

"He has become more distant and slightly less receptive, as well as becoming less animated when he does enter into discussion. I conclude that he is frustrated, angry, and sad. I have no course for concern at present. The Captain appears to be containing and dealing with his feelings."

"I hope you're right. I would hate to see him fail in this endeavour." Said Matthews.

"Why'd you get us involved in this anyway. Why not get the Bureau squad to ferry you?" Asked Law.

"Because I need you, and this ship, and Housen. The Bureau won't last long during these battles" Said Matthews, who then turned around and left the bridge.

///

The Devonport maintained yellow alert for the entire 4 day trip that lead them across the Cardassian Border and through a rather large chunk of their territory. The Administrator had apparently chosen his route well, the fleet didn't encounter a single other vessel. Not even when crossing the border, where starfleet had committed a not insignificant percentage of it's fleet to protecting the Cardassians from opportunistic expansionist minor powers in that region until the Cardassians reduced military can once again protect its people by themselves.

As the fleet drew closer to its objective, they started to notice a gradual drop in subspace communications chatter, and the few that were open were filled with static. Apparently the Cultists jamming technology was far reaching and quite effective. Housen started to wonder why the Cardassian Military hadn't noticed this communications blind spot in their territory, but later learned that Section 31 had taken over all the listening posts belonging to the Cardassians in this region of space, and they were feeding the Cardassian Military and the Dutapa Council false information about what was taking place in the region.

The fleets sensors started picking up pieces of wreckage around a number of worlds, and significant damage to the planets ecology, apparently the cultists had been busy since the recording Housen was shown was taken.

Now, very close to their destination the fleets sensors detected their targets. 2 of the massive tear drop shaped ships, escorted by dozens of smaller mismatched, scavenged ships similar to those that the Devonport encountered just over a month ago.

The fleet altered course and changed into a more flexible and aggressive formation. They all dropped out of warp as one and with out warning or ceremony, the first combat line opened fire.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris Adair Into the Fire

**Into the Fire**

///

"No discernible effect on primary threat vessels."

"Escorts aren't a threat, Defiants 1 through 5, take out their escorts."

"We have a problem with the main phasers."

"Primary threats are firing torpedoes. PDPs to full tracking."

"Close. Remain outside their primary weapons firing arch."

"We got feed back on the phasers, all units don't..."

"Akira 12 is down. Looked like a... Norways 4, 7, and 8 just went down. Non of them took any hits."

"Its the main phasers. All units do not fire your main phasers against primary threat vessels. PDPs, Pulse Phasers and torpedoes only."

"PDP effectiveness is dropping, we can't keep track of all the torpedoes. They've launched nearly a thousand already."

"We're losing shields. Dropping out of formation."

"Akira 14 moving up."

"Their firing their primary weapon. All ships evade."

"We've lost 8 ships to that shot. Second combat line move in."

It's been under a minute since the fleet of Bureau warships attacked these unknown tear dropped shaped vessels and their escorts, and already 12 ships had been lost from the first combat line of 25. These vessels were proving to be tough customers. Their main weapons, some sort of high mass particle beam weapon tore through the shields and ships in a second with unbelievable kinetic force, and after firing, these ships were somehow able to manipulate the beam and send it spiralling into other ships, and any ship that wasn't in that weapons very wide firing arch was swamped with literally hundreds of plasma torpedoes fired from the jury rigged launchers all along their hulls.

To make matters worse, the Bureaus primary weapon was more then ineffective. Whenever a phaser beam impacted against these tear drop vessels shields, some sort of feed back sent a charge through the phaser capacitors from the emitters causing them to explode, and an interference pulse sent down the beam before hand prevented the safeties from cutting off the beam before the capacitors detonated. The only upside to the battle so far, was that the escort fleet for these massive vessels were completely ineffective. They weren't even a match for a single standard fighter, let alone these purpose built Bureau warships.

"Captain, one of the Akira class vessels is moving towards us. They request support." Said Okuda from her operations console.

"Commander Scot. Time for your boys to shine..." Said Captain Erick Housen, commanding officer of the Federation Starship Devonport. "...What does the Akira need?"

"I'm completing my scans now sir. A number of external bulkheads have collapsed. Several Nacelle support beams have micro-fractures, they'll need replacing. They also have several destroyed phaser capacitors. I'm sending a list of materials down to Toeck now. Captain, I'll need 4 of the workbees and the exocomps."

"Brief the Exocomps Scot, Paytec get 4 of your workbees ready for launch. Yota, ready the secondary shield generator, extend it around the Akira when they come along side ."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, The other support ships are reaching their limit, they're working on 3 ships each already." Said Okuda.

"Have them direct ships here. We can comfortably handle at least another 5 before feeling the pinch."

"The Akira is coming along side, they're request a tractor beam." Reported Okuda.

"You heard her Yota. Hold it in position."

"Aye sir. Engaging tractor beam and extending secondary shields." Reported Yota.

"Tomoc, alter your formation to accommodate the Akira." Ordered Housen.

"Will do Captain." Came the response.

Everything was proceeding smoothly on the Devonport. Scots engineers were busy creating the parts needed to repair the ship safely secured alongside their own. Jolaws engineers were keeping their ship running and standing by in damage control parties. Yotas security personal were stationed all over the ship at purpose built defensive points in and around the Devonports vital areas, and Paytecs deck crews were preparing the tugs and workbees that maybe called into action at any moment.

Everything outside the ship however wasn't proceeding so smoothly. The Bureau Fleet had finished off the tear drop shaped vessels escorts, but the primary targets themselves were just shrugging off the otherwise earth shattering amount of fire power being directed at them, and the hundreds of plasma torpedoes being fired by them every few seconds were creating a deadly kill zone that the Bureau fleets ships were finding hard to penetrate.

"I told them. They can't stand against those ships, not to mention the possessed cultists leading these people." Said Mathews from the back of the bridge near Jolaws engineering station.

"So it would seem, but from what I've seen and heard about these Bureau people they're fanatics too. Just not religious ones." Commented Law, sitting at his helm station.

"PDPs firing. Multiple incoming torpedoes." Yelled Yota, without warning. Housen looked down at the his own tactical display and saw that things had gone from bad to worse in the minute or so since Housen turned his attention from the battle taking place, trusting Yota to speak up when his attention was required. The 3rd wave was already committed and taking losses. Housen couldn't even see the tear dropped shaped vessels on the view screen any more. Surrounding those vessels now was an aura of dead starships and hundreds upon hundreds of plasma torpedoes. Every now and then a massive beam of yellow light would erupt from that aura, spiralling and always colliding with no less than 5 starships.

"Sir, the last wave is being called up. The Bureau ships are also now communicating using different encryption. It isn't one of the codes they gave us." Said Yota from his console.

"Okuda, break that encryption. I need to know what they're saying." Ordered Housen.

"I'll try sir, but I don't know if I'll be able to before the battles over, if ever."

"Give it a go." Ordered Housen again.

"Aye sir."

"Sir. The Akiras engaged her impulse engines. They're trying to break away." Said Scot from his own console on the bridge.

"What's her status?" Asked Housen.

"We've replaced one of the capacitors and about 3 quarters of the needed bulkheads. She's not ready yet."

"Okuda, tell her to stay put."

"Aye sir...Sir she isn't acknowledging." Replied Okuda.

"What the hell is going on. Why aren't they talking to us..." Said Housen in frustration as he stood from his command chair. "...Hail Assault Cruiser 4."

"That ship was on the first combat line. It's been destroyed." Said Yota. The ship was suddenly hit hard from close range by the Akira they were trying to repair.

"Well, at least we know we've fixed that one phaser." Said Scot.

"Call the Exos and Bees back Paytec. Yota let those idiots go."

"Aye sir."

"Aye, releasing tractor beam."

The Akira Class ship, started moving away, back towards the battle.

"Sir, she's powering her warp drive." Reported Okuda.

"They must have ordered a retreat." Said Law hopefully.

"These people don't retreat young man." Said Mathews, he had appeared to have shrunk into himself a little.

"What is it? What are they going to do?" Asked Housen, turning towards the other man standing in the aft section of his bridge. Mathews turned his face away a little.

"Oh good lord..." gasped Okuda "...Captain they've routed all power to engines and..."

"Shields." Finished Housen turning back to the view screen.

"Yes sir. Everything else that isn't needed for ship stability is offline."

The view of the Akira class ship showed that it was getting faster and faster.

_This looks very familiar._

Thought Housen to himself. The ship tore straight ahead and dived into the destructive aura surrounding one of the tear drop shaped vessels. A second later a large explosion that completely hid the ship from view blazed into existence. Followed by other equally massive explosions from the other vessel and yet even more from the ship that just weathered a suicide run from the wounded Akira.

"This is nuts! What the hell do they think they'll accomplish?!" Shouted Law.

"They wanted to know exactly what it'll take to bring these things down..." Said Mathews from the back of the bridge. "...we have to get out of here before those ships notice us."

"Report Yota." Ordered Housen.

"29 starships rammed the primary threat vessels, all that was left of the Bureau Fleet apart from the support tenders. I don't have a fix on them yet, we'll need to wait for a few minutes while the radiation dissipates, but nothing could come back from that" Said Yota.

"They failed Erick." Said Mathews.

"Move us out of weapons range Law. We'll wait for the radiation to dissipate then make a pass for any survivors. Okuda, order the Support Tenders to come with us." Said Housen.

A massive energy beam, easily identified as the primary weapon of one of the tear drop shaped vessels tore out of the radiation field and smashed the 2 support tenders to nothing. The beams width more than the breadth of those vessels, completely engulfed the 2 small ships.

Mathews jumped in front of Housen and assumed a stance that looked like he was bracing himself against something.

"Get us out of here Erick!" Shouted Mathews as another beam tore through the field heading straight for the Devonport. The Dragons saw it coming and screamed out of its path, literally a second before impact. The Devonport, even with the warning couldn't get out of the way. The beam smashed into an unknown field of energy just a metre before it would have impacted against, and smashed through the Devonports shields. Despite this unknown fields apparent power, some of the beams power got through. The ship was rocked hard, by the comparatively tiny amount of fire power that reached it. Consoles exploded on the bridge, smoke was engulfing Jolaws engineering alcove and he was heard screaming in pain. Everyone else was thrown from their positions and ended up flat on the floor.

"I can't hold this off forever!" Yelled Mathews as people started to pick themselves up and return to their duty stations.

"Law. Get us out of here, any direction..." Housen moved to his command chair and opened a channel himself to the Dragons, as Okuda hadn't yet returned to her chair. "...Tomoc, follow us." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir."

"Engaging warp engines. We're clear. Best speed is warp 1.5 at present."

"Jolaw. Report!" Shouted the captain as the last few sparks exploded from odd console.

"Jolaw is unconscious Captain. I've already summoned a medical team." Shouted Martin from Jolaws engineering alcove. Housen could just make out the vulcan in the smoke still hanging in that area of the bridge, as he began pulling Jolaw into cleaner air.

"Scot, re-purpose your console. Take over engineering and give me a report ASAP. Yota, report."

"The Dragons have fallen in behind us, covering our flanks. Devonport 7 formation. Main shields are offline, secondary operating at 22%. All weapons offline, looks like it's only the control systems. Structural integrity is down to 76%. No signs of pursuit." Reported Yota as he re-organised his security personnel to assist medical teams and damage control.

"Captain..." Began Scot. "...several of our nacelle coils have been fused by their weapon. We can't generate a large enough warp field to safely increase speed. Damage control teams are already responding."

Housen turned to address Law when he nearly tripped over the fallen body of Peter Mathews, laying on the deck where he conjured the field of energy that saved Housens ship.

"Law, find us somewhere to hide." Ordered Housen as he bent down and felt for a pulse on his former captains neck. It was there, the man was alive, stable, but unconscious.

"Martin, casualty report."

"No fatalities have been reported. 45 crew members injured, including Jolaw, and Mathews." Said Martin from his own console again. The Medical team having reported to the bridge and removing Jolaw to sick bay, while 2 others saw to Mathews.

"I'm altering course to a system with a ringed planet, about 3 hours away from here at present speed." Reported Law.

"Good man. Yota, order the dragons to go ahead of us and make sure the area isn't occupied. Paytec, get a trio of warp tugs prepared. When they're ready, we'll drop out of warp and launch them. They can tow us faster than we can go by ourselves at the moment. Any damage in your section?" Asked Housen.

"Minor damage to one of the workbees when we brought it back aboard. A few minor injuries from the hit. Nothing serious." Said Paytec.

"Martin, prepare a full damage report. Priority is warp drive and shields, then weapons..." Mathews started regaining consciousness thanks to the med-techs. "Martin you have the con. Mathews, my ready room." Said Housen as he walked over to his ready room, Mathews getting up off the floor and following as best he could on his groggy legs.

Housen moved round behind his desk, but didn't sit, and waited until the door closed behind Mathews before speaking.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but what did you just do?"

"I told you. The Prophets have granted me their power to protect them with. That power obeys my will to do whatever I require of it." Said Mathews as he moved to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Did you learn anything about the ships we faced from them?"

"Everything I know was passed onto the Section 31 people when I contacted them. They passed that info onto you." Said Mathews. He was looking better by the second.

"We need to start planning our next step. Do you know what the Bureaus next course of action will be?"

"Yes. They'll assemble a move advanced fleet and attack again. These people are relentless. They won't stop until the task is done. No matter the cost."

///

"So. The fleet failed." Said a man sitting at a table in a hidden room with no exits.

"Correct. The escort vessels where no threat, but the main ships proved to be extremely resistant to our own. Only the Devonport escaped. Some how they survived a direct hit from one of the tear dropped shaped ships main weapon and then left the area at low warp."

"What about the administrator?"

"His back at his Fort Yard. His preparing the second offensive."

"What's he planning?"

"His equipping the fleet with the tactical systems Voyager brought back last year. Hopefully that'll at least level the playing field."

"How's Harbour 1 and 2 coming along?"

"They'll be complete in the next couple of days. The Administrator will be taking them with his second attack fleet."

"What about the last resort response fleet, I think we should have it prepared."

"I agree. I'll update him."

As one, the men in this room stood, activated their implants, and disappeared. Leaving one man alone to de-brief, arguably one of the most powerful men in the Alpha quadrant.

"Computer. Activate Slone contact algorithm."

///

"17 of the warp coils have been fused. The saucer and engineering hulls have suffered extensive outer hull damage. The nacelle pylons have taken minor structural damage. The primary shield generator is completely shot and will need to be completely rebuilt. The secondary is being reconfigured to bring it back to full strength. Lieutenant Yotas assessment of the weapons array was accurate. Control systems are being rebuilt. Repairs should be complete in 22 hours, however the primary shield generator will take several days to rebuild." Finished Martin as he briefed his commanding office on the damage that the ship had sustained during the battle.

"That's impressive. Some of the damage sounds like it would need a starbase." Commented Mathews.

"No other ship class has the Harbours mass replication facilities, nor the number of engineers onboard that we do." Threw in Housen.

"That being said sir, we will need to stop at a starbase for a complete structural assessment of all systems, before command will put the ship back on the active list. Especially considering our current circumstances." Said Martin.

"We have to survive this first. We'll be heading for the first system these cultists attacked, we'll be making way as soon as repairs are complete and a few modifications made. Make the appropriate arrangements to get repairs completed. I'll brief everyone latter. " Ordered Housen as he started rubbing his left temple.

"Is that wise sir? According to your briefing their main fleet is likely to be gathered there, as well as a large number of fixed heavy defences platforms." Offered Martin.

"Don't worry Martin. If I'm right about the technology were about to receive, the platforms will be ineffective against us and their escort ships will be even more so. The only thing we'll need to worry about will be the main capital ships, and even they should be significantly less effective." Said Mathews, standing by the window in Housens ready room.

"What technology?" asked Martin.

"You'll be briefed with the others shortly. Is their anything else that needs to be said?"

"I don't believe so sir. When would you like the briefing to take place?"

"In 1 hour. Make sure all the senior staff are present. Dismissed." Said Housen. Martin then stood and exited the ready room to go about his duties.

"Why has this technology been with held. The losses Starfleet wouldn't have sustained if defended with this equipment..." Housen began.

"That's not for me or you to decide. However, this technology if made public could have serious political repercussions. The Federation would have to whether major pressure from the other major powers if the fleet suddenly jumped from on-par to unbeatable. It could even trigger a pre-emptive strike from the more paranoid. Even with this gear we'll still take losses, any war would probably be prolonged as well seeing as Federation leaders are usually reluctant to retaliate, not to mention the more comfortable position they'll feel like they would be in with a near indestructible fleet."

"They would be content to contain whatever forces challenged Starfleet, indefinitely." Interrupted Housen. "Wasting more of, their, lives."

"I'm glad you're able to talk to me like this Erick." Said Mathews as he walked away from the ready room window and stood before Housens desk.

"I can't blame you any more. However much I may want to. P'Rol would say I'm being illogical. Then she would give me the silent treatment until I made things right again." Said Housen with a small smile on his face when he looked at the picture sitting on his desk.

"I miss her too. She was the only one who could beat Martin consistently, and you could tell he was pissed when she smiled when she won."

"Memory lain will have to wait Pete..." Housens face turning serious again as he activated his desktop computer and brought up the dozen or so reports that appeared and demanded his attention. "Make yourself useful. My ship has been seriously damaged ferrying you around."

"Will do captain..." Said Mathews. He turned and exited the ready room, feeling better, hoping that his friendship with Housen maybe salvaged. "...I need a job people."

"Good..." Shouted Scot, who threw a tricorder at him which Mathews caught. "...get over here and help me fix Jolaws station."

///

Housen was the last person to enter the bridge deck briefing room holding a pad, right on time, 1 Hour later. All his other senior officers were already sitting and waiting for him. Jolaw was also present sitting in his chair after being discharged from sickbay, and Mathews was standing by one of the large stern facing windows. Housen walked over to the wall display and turned to face his officers.

"Has anything changed from the briefing Martin gave me concerning our repairs..." Said Housen, no one spoke up. "...Good..." Housen began manipulating the pad and the wall display came to life, displaying a schematic of a large device labelled as an `ablative generator`. The display changed to show a number of these devices arrayed over a depiction of the Devonport. A second later the devices glowed blue and the ship was enveloped in a mettle shell. "...These devices are called `Ablative Generators`, they encase the ship in a shell of ablative armour sections that the generators maintain and continually replenish. Barring catastrophic power loss, or encountering a weapon or environment that can destroy the armour faster than the generators can replenish it, any ship protected by this system will be invulnerable."

Housens audience were speechless for a second.

"Where did you come up with this idea, and don't ask me to work out the details in true Montgomery fashion for you." Said Jolaw.

Despite the jovial comment, and the odd smile around the table, Housen and everyone else knew that he was being serious.

"I didn't come up with this. A cloaked probe from Section 31 monitored the battle and followed us here. It established a direct communication link with my laptop monitor and downloaded these blueprints, designs and a few other pieces of information. As well as connecting me to the Bureau Asteroid Fort. Where the Administrator briefed me on what he'll be doing next."

"He survived! How? I saw his ship destroyed, and how did he get back to the Fort?" Said Yota.

"I don't know, but he did."

"What are his plans?" Asked Paytec.

"I'll get to that. I want the technical briefing given out first so that Jolaw and Scot can pass the specs up to their respective departments and adjust our repair schedule as needed, and there is one more piece of technology to share with you..." Housen manipulated his pad again and the wall displayed changed to show a torpedo casing. Labelled as `Transphasic Torpedo`. "...This, as you can see, is called a `Transphasic Torpedo`. A very powerful projectile weapon. This weapon destroys targets using a massive subspace compression pulse. The pulse rotates on multiple phase frequencies. Allowing the pulse to practically bypass a targets shields, and deliver its huge destructive potential..." Housen then deactivated the wall display using his pad and sat in his chair at the head of the large conference table. "... Scot, I want you to start producing these devices as soon as Jolaw doesn't need your engineers any more to assist in repairs."

"Sir, we're already at a point where Scots boys can't help us complete the repairs any faster. We've got 2 or 3 people trying to do a one man job up stairs. They've also already manufactured all the material we require. I love having industrial replicators onboard." Said Jolaw, leaning over and saying his last sentence to Okuda.

"Well, that's excellent. Scot, the design specifications are on this pad, and this pad alone. You'll only be able to transfer the data to your computer systems once, and after 22 hours the data will erase itself." Housen slide the pad down the table to Scot.

"Fear not sir. We'll have these generators and munitions ready in appropriate numbers." Said Scot.

"Good man. Yota, tactical information has been transferred to your console. It'll tell you how to configure and manipulate the armour and help you program firing patterns for these new weapons."

"Aye sir. I'll start studying the data when we're done here." Said Yota.

"Good. Tomoc, your fighters can't meet the power requirements for the generators and we can't make the torpedoes in a micro form for your launchers. They can however, accommodate 2 torpedoes a piece. However I want to keep your fighters in their current configuration for now. I'll brief you on the plan in a moment."

"Very well sir." Said Tomoc.

"Okuda, Law, Prescot, none of your stations or duties will be effected by these modifications. Make sure your respective stations are at their peak..." The 3 officers nodded. "...Paytec, the armour over the bay doors will be slaved to your console. When you open the bay, the armour over that section will de-materialise automatically. You won't have to worry about it."

"Thank you Captain." Said Paytec.

"Jolaw, Scot. Go and brief your seconds, tell them to begin work on these devices. Try and be back inside of 5 minutes..." Ordered Housen. Both engineers then stood and exited the briefing room at a quick pace. "...With the technical information safely in talented hands and not my own, it's time to move on to the plan. We're heading to the primary cult colony. We will attempt to secure local space and transport Mathews down to the surface to remove the Par'wrath leadership. From what Mathews has told me, removing them will also remove the influence it has on its followers."

"It should be noted however that some of the cultists are willingly following the Par'warths. They will continue to resist after their leader has been dealt with." Interrupted Mathews.

"Then when the leader has been removed, we're going to contact the cultists to arrange an end to hostilities?"Asked Prescot.

"Yes. With the Par`wraths gone the universe is no longer in danger from them. When we have secured local space, we'll locate a remote region on the planet to transport the formerly influenced too. Doctor Prescot, there will be biological makers present in the influenced population, as a by product of the Par`wraths influence. All medical information that section 31 has pertaining to this has been transferred to your medical labs computer. Note that those recorders are detailing influenced Bajorans. Okuda, you're to work with Prescot and develop a means for us to target the influenced with our transporters."

"Understood sir, however it would be best if we could have an influenced Cardassian to work with." Said Prescot.

"I thought you might say that. Tomoc, that's where you come in. After this briefing I want you to launch your squadron and locate one of the Par`wrath escort ships, secure it and take as many prisoners as you can. Bring them back here. We are deep in space that they control so hopefully you'll be able to locate one. If you haven't completed your mission within 24 hours, you are to make best speed back to the ship. No delays. We will carry you to the cultist star system, and you will begin covertly gather intelligence on the planets defences and local fleet. You are not to engage them. The platforms they have, have excellent anti-fighter capabilities, and I imaging the main vessels would simply swamp you under a wave of torpedoes.

"That's my impression as well sir, I understand our orders." Said Tomoc.

"Prescot, if the Dragons can't locate a subject for you in time you'll just have to make do with the section 31 data." Said Housen

"We'll do our best sir. Do you have a contingency plan should we be unable to find a means to target the transporters?" Responded Prescot.

"No. If that situation comes about we'll have to just wait and transport to safety anyone we actually see protecting themselves from the uninfluenced Par`wrath followers. No doubt massive religious violence will ensue after the Par`wrath leadership is gone. So we'll need to be extremely vigilante." Said Housen, Prescots expression changed for the worse. Showing how much of a burden this was for the shy young woman.

"What's the rest of the plan sir?" Asked Law.

"The Bureau fleet will take a week to reach the cultist planet. We will reach the planet in 2 days. We will not be waiting for them..." Everyone around the table tensed at that statement, aside from Martin. "...Although the escort ships and platforms will not be a threat to the Devonport when these upgrades are online, that doesn't mean the cultists primary vessels will not be. I intend to warp into the system using the dragons to locate the best DOW points. We warp as far from the main vessels as possible, but as close to the platforms as we can, then destroy everything in reach. Then we warp out and re-align for another strike."

"Confirm sir. Destroy everything in reach." Said Martin.

"We are going to consider that system, a war theatre. We go in and we do not hold back..." Responded Housen, his right hand had formed into a fist and he was wearing an expression that brokered no argument. "...when we have a safe area in space to operate we will begin relocating influenced Cardassians and landing security personnel to back up Mathews, and protect the formally influenced when Mathews has dealt with the Par`wrath leader."

"The last part of your plan will take time sir. What about the cultists primary vessels." Said Martin.

"During that time we'll have to trust in the armour, as well as Laws piloting skills. After ground forces have been transported we'll either hold our own or fall back to long range harassment tactics to prevent those ships from attacking our forces on the surface."

"I have faith that the Devonport will hold her own..." Said Mathews, moving away from the window to stand near Housen. "...but this is still a very high risk plan Erick."

"I know Mathews, but the universes continued survival is worth us and this ship. However not all of us need go. Paytec, prep every warp capably ship in the hanger. When we reach the outer edge of the cultist system, we'll have everyone apart from the absolutely necessary abandon ship and hold position for either pick up by the Bureau fleet or us. Are there any questions..." no one spoke up. Most if not all of Housens command crew were still trying to come to terms with this rather cold plan that will probably get most, if not all of them killed. "...I'm not Picard, or Kirk. I don't make speeches. But rest assured, I don't make decisions like this lightly. We don't have time to wait for the Bureau Fleet." Housen turned to Mathews and nodded to him.

"The Par`wraths are ready. I can feel the manifestation of their power. In one day, maybe two. They will release the fire." Said Mathews.

"That statement alone tells me a lot about way the mood has changed so much in here since I left..." Said Jolaw, standing at the door to the briefing room, with Scot standing next to him. "...How long to get there?" Asked Jolaw as he retook his seat.

"2 days. If we leave now." Answered Law.

"Can we make it through this, shockwave?" Asked Scot.

"I can get us through." Said Mathews.

"What about the Bureau fleet?" Asked Jolaw.

"They won't be able to follow. We'll be operating alone."

"That's just jolly!" Said Scot

"The plan as outlined isn't unreasonable. Assuming the technology section 31 gave us works." Commented Tomoc.

"Someone really smart once said that even the best laid plans don't survive contact with the enemy." Commented Scot again.

"It's not our fault your culture has too many sayings." Threw in Paytec with a slight smug expression.

"Trust engineers to help make the mood better." Said Mathews quietly to Housen with a slight smile on his face.

"Why do you think I accepted this assignment." Answered Housen as Scot and Jolaw continued to draw attention to themselves with their jovial way of pointing out the impossible in everything and coming up with sayings to back them up.

"You can continue to discusses this in your own time if you wish, but for now make sure all of your departments are ready and all personnel are prepared. Dismissed." Said Housen. Everyone then started for the exits with Scot and Jolaw continuing to overplay doom and for some reason, lifting everybodys spirits slightly.

///

"Squadron has cleared the Devonport, and is free to navigate." Said Ensign Knot from her copilots seat onboard the Cats Eye class variant that serves as a long range recon support vessel called Ramoth.

"Very good. Devonport, the dragons are clear. See you in 24 hours." Said Tomoc, sitting at the command station, selecting likely areas of space where cultist ships maybe be located.

"Copy that Ramoth. Good hunting." Said Paytec from his station onboard the Devonports bridge. A second later Tomoc heard the comm deactivate as the connection was severed from the large vessel. The briefing with the Devonports senior staff ended about 30 minutes ago. He immediately went about getting his squadron ready for their new assignment. Bringing his ships back aboard and having the flight crews give them a quick once over before heading back out.

"All ships, form on me and set your shields too Tachyon, Eddie formation..." Ordered Tomoc over the comm to the 6 other ships that made up his Watchful Dragons. The 7 ships fell into formation and altered their shield harmonics to appear like a faint Tachyon Eddie to other ships sensor. Hopefully this would allow the squadron to move undetected until they could locate a suitable target. "...plot a course to system JK225 Knot, engage when I have taken navigational control from the squadron." Ordered Tomoc.

"Aye sir. Plotting course to system JK225." Answered Knot.

"Good. I have slaved their computers to ours. Engage warp 5 when ready."

"Will do sir. Going to warp." Answered Knot. A second later all 7 ships jumped to warp as one, heading to a star system that Tomoc calculated as being along the flightpath of the cultist ships before they were intercepted.

"All right then..." Said Tomoc , who then reached over and activated a secure comm link to the other ships. "...Right Dragons. We're only 2 hours away from our first target point. So I want you to stay in your fighters. We're in enemy territory so stay sharp."

"Aye sir." Answered all 6 ships in unison.

///

"Commander. We're approaching our DOW point." Said Knot 14 hours later through the cockpit hatch to the main accommodation section, where Tomoc was catching up with the paper work required between a fighter squadron and it carrier.

"Ok Knot. I'm on my way..." Tomoc replied as he deactivated the console and stood up. "...Wake up." Yelled Tomoc. His yell brought forth a string of curses and moans from the 4 fighter pilots resting in their small cabins, bringing a smile mischievous grin to the Commanders face, which he hide as he turned to the cockpit. He could depend on his pilots to get themselves ready and board their craft without his further encouragement.

"I hope we find something here sir. This is the last system we'll be able to investigate before having to head back." Said Knot as Tomoc took his seat.

"Agreed. Anything on passive?" Said Tomoc.

"A few consistent energy signatures and mass readings. Ramoths passive sensors have always been a bit fuzzy at warp though."

"I know, but they're good enough. We can't get better without changing the nacelle configuration which would make us harder to hide. Drop us out of warp in the outer planets orbital plain." Ordered Tomoc.

"Aye sir. 35 seconds to sub light." Said Knot. Just then, 4 of the yellow lights on Tomocs command console changed to green , created a solid line of ready lights in front of him. He reached over and opened a secure channel to his ships.

"30 seconds to sub light. Rock formation and retune shields." Ordered Tomoc. The seconds ticked by as his squadron moved at warp towards their last target. No change appeared on the passive sensor display. Then Ramoth dropped out of warp with it dragons which immediately altered their formation to disguise their squadron as an asteroid. With the warp field gone the passive sensors became clearer and the energy signatures resolved into a small fleet of 7 cultist escort vessels in orbit of the 6th planet in this system of 8.

"Set an intercept Knot. Time?"

"We have 4 hours before we have to leave for the rendezvous." Answered Knot, as Tomoc preformed a few calculations using his console.

"A 30 second impulse burst should get us there in 2 hours, re-plot the intercept for the burst and engage when ready. We should be able to disguise our engines emissions for that long." Ordered. Tomoc.

"Aye sir. Proceeding with impulse burst. Sir, these ships aren't a threat. We could go in at full impulse and be in range in 10 minutes."

"I know, but they'll easily read our engine signatures when we're on approach. They'll have time to warn their comrades. I'd prefer that they didn't."Answered Tomoc as he started working out firing patterns from the sensor data obtained in their last battle, that would enable his fighters to disable the target ships without causing catastrophic damage to their ships.

"Disengaging impulse engines, we are on course and remain in formation." Reported Knot after the impulse burst was complete.

"Very good. Releasing navigational control to the fighters." Said Tomoc, and again a bank of yellow lights turned green.

"Sir, I'm detecting additional warp signatures. They read as Cardassian, 3 Galor class warships are approaching the system. ETA 12 minutes." Said Knot.

"Looks like sneaking is out the window..." Said Tomoc as he calculated an intrasystem warp jump. "...Ready a 2 second warp jump, at 30% output. I'll relay to the fighters with a 10 second countdown." Said Tomoc

"Aye sir, ready for warp jump." Replied Knot. The squadron glided in formation for another 8 seconds before jumping to warp for another 2. When they emerged from warp the squadron broke formation and started peppering the cultist escort vessels with low power phaser hits, just shaking them up and buying a few extra seconds before the cultist could respond.

"Dragons, I'm feeding you target coordinates." Said Tomoc as the Ramoth glided effortlessly round and then through a formation of 3 of the cultist ships. A second later the fighters flew by and planted pinpoint accurate hits on 2 of those ships. Destroying engines, weapons and shields in a second.

The squadron then pivoted on their courses and hit the remaining 5 ships with full power phaser and torpedo salvoes. Destroying the remaining ships. The jury rigged craft crumpled against the assault from the Federation Heavy Fighters. None of the enemy ships managed to fire a single shot.

Tomoc nodded to himself in satisfaction at his squadrons flawless performance.

"Knot, bring us about, come alongside those disabled ships." Ordered Tomoc as he began a detailed scan of the disabled ships. He spared a second to look over at the long range sensors and noted that he would have only another 10 minutes before the Cardassians arrived.

"I have 3 life signs. Knot beam them aboard." Ordered Tomoc as he stood and grabbed a phaser from the cockpit weapons locker and walked towards the accommodation section. As he entered 3 bodies appeared before him in a blue aura of twinkling light. 2 where on the ground, unconscious, but 1 was very awake, and charged towards Tomoc as soon and the transporters confinement field disengaged. Tomoc simply lifted his phaser and shot him on heavy stun.

_One problem taken care of. Now we just have to escape the system undetected._ Thought Tomoc, as he turned and opened the Ramoths medical cabinet to retrieve a medical tricorder.

"Knot, re-formate the squadron. Find us some where to hide before the Cardassians arrive." Yelled Tomoc to the cockpit.

"Aye sir." Replied Knot over the comm system.

"Well, you're all still alive and not in too bad a shape." Said Tomoc to himself after consulting the tricorder. He went back to the cabinet and selected a sedative Ti`rol recommended for use on Cardassian physiology. After injecting all 3 and leaving them unceremoniously on the deck,Tomoc went straight back to the cockpit. Taking a quick glance as he retook his seat he noticed that the ship and its fighters were at full impulse.

"Where're we heading?"

"In between the 6th and 7th planets in this system there is an asteroid field. Some of those asteroids appear radiogenic. They should help conceal us from sensors."Answered Knot.

"Good work..." Said Tomoc as he transported Ti`rol and Bo`gril aboard the Ramoth after taking control of their fighters. "...Ti`rol, take care of our prisoners. Bo`gril give her a hand." Yelled Tomoc to the accommodation section.

"The Cardassians will be entering the system in 5 minutes..." Said Knot. "...We wont be able to exit the system without being detected, and we can only remain in this system for another 3 hours 45 minutes."

"I know, and we can't go toe to toe with 3 Cardassian warships." Replied Tomoc from his command station as he looked for local anomalies or useful stellar topography.

"We should just warp straight for the Devonport. We can jam the Cardassians communications and if they follow, we and the Devonport would prevail against them..." Said Bo`gril, as he entered the cockpit. "...Our guests are all sedated and have been secured in 3 of the cabins."

"Very good, but we can't risk that the Devonport will have the new weapons online, and against 3 Galor class warships she'd be hard pressed to prevail. Let alone remain in a battle ready state to go against the Par`wrath cultists. However, in 3 and a half hours from now we'll have no choice but to do just that anyway."

"What are the Cardassians doing here anyway. I thought section 31 had control of all communication mediums into and out of this area?" Asked Knot as she brought the ship into the asteroid field and altered Ramoths course and speed to blend in with unused planet building material.

"Nothing is 100%. They must have missed something." Said Bo`gril.

"It also doesn't matter. Either we find a way to leave the system undetected, we make a run off it, or the Cardassians leave. We don't have the luxury of speculating why they are here right now." Said Tomoc as he dismissed another possible means of leaving the system.

///

"Gul. We have entered the system. We have had no response from the Talycoltar colony." Informed the Leget standing at one of the operations consoles, onboard the lead Cardassian warship Bracdar.

"Anything on sensors?" Said Gul Togar, the commander of the lead Cardassian warship.

"Sensors are detecting a small debris field, just outside the orbital plain of the 6th planet."

"Helm, set course, full impulse. Continue trying to contact the colony." Ordered Togar.

"Altering course."

"Sir, I'm continuing to hail the colony with no success."

"Hail the Traylar..." Ordered Togar, a second later another Cardassian Gul appeared on the forward view screen. "... Dayko, assume a geostationary orbit over the colony sight. I'm authorising planetary excursions to determine the cause of their silence. Find out what happened to our countrymen." Ordered Togar.

"Fear not Togar. Everyone in this squadron has family on that colony. No stone will be left unturned." Responded Dayko.

"Very good. The Bracdar and the Kosto will investigate the debris. Bracdar out." The view screen reverted to showing the scene outside, of the lush planet and the small twinkling of destroyed space craft nearby.

_Two of my sons are down their. As well as sons and daughters, and mothers and fathers of nearly every member of the crews in my squadron. We will find them._

///

"Sir, one of the vessels is proceeding towards the colony, the other two are heading for the remains of the cultists vessels." Reported Knot.

"Understood. Do we have IDs on those vessels?" Asked Tomoc while he continued to formulate and then dismiss exit strategies from this system.

"I've been able to ID the Bracdar as the lead vessel. Assuming intelligence from the Bureau is accurate. This squadron is commanded by Gul Togar, the other vessels are the Traylar under Gul Dayko and the Kosto under Gul Falpa." Responded Knot

"What are they like?" Asked Bo`gril, still standing at the entrance to the Ramoths cockpit.

"This squadron has been together since the Boarder Conflicts. They are veterans with an impressive combat record. According to intelligence they, thankfully, have the same impatience for scientific endeavours and a proper analysis, as the rest of the Cardassian Military. The ships themselves are standard Galor class heavy warships." Answered Knot.

"We wont be able to charge straight through them then." Said Bo`gril.

"No, we'll be gunned down easily..." Said Tomoc. "...We'll just have to wait here until they lose interest."

"Unless they have a more compelling reason for being here than orders." Said Knot.

///

"The science team onboard the Traylar have completed their analysis..." Said the Legate to Gul Togar with the faint hint of a sneer. "...The colony has been completely destroyed from an orbital bombardment."

"Is that it?" Asked Togar, standing from his command chair and walking over to the one man aboard that didn't have a family to worry about.

"According to the scientists. The bombardment is consistent with multiple high yield plasma torpedo impacts. Several unexploded ordinance are of Cardassian origin."

"What about a time frame?"

"About 2 days ago. The science personnel believe the bombardment lasted approximately an hour."

"Download the data onto a pad." Ordered Togar, the legate did as instructed and handed him a pad a few seconds later. Togar began reviewing the data and moving back to his command chair.

"It would take at least 8 squadrons to deliver the number of torpedoes they say caused this. I can't see so many warships all going rouge at one time. Not without prior planning, and the intelligence agency would have heard and stopped it long before this."

"Perhaps sir, but the IA is no Obsidian Order." Commented the Legate.

"If I may sir." Said a new voice from the hatchway leading to the bridge. Togar turned and found the Bracdars science specialist waiting at the threshold to the bridge.

"Enter science officer. Give my your report."

"Yes sir..." The Cardassian science officer crossed the threshold and began delivering her report. "...The ships we've discovered are cobbled together wrecks, they are not responsible for the destruction of the colony. All systems are below par for even a civilian vessel of similar mass. These vessels were all crewed by Cardassians, and they were destroyed no more than 10 minutes ago."

"Sensors, has anything left the system since we entered." Interrupted the Gul.

"Negative sir."

"What can you tell me about their attackers?" Said Togar, turning to address the female Cardassian again.

"They attacked from multiple vectors, the attack was quick and well coordinated, and I believe they wanted prisoners."

"Who attacked them?"

"Unknown. We lack the appropriate equipment for an analysis of the weapons signatures."

"Any warp trials?"

"An intrasystem warp burst leads to this location, but the field has been dissipated by graviton particles. A common tactic used by nearly every space faring civilisation." Finished the Science Officer.

"You said that they wanted prisoners. What's your reasoning?"

"2 of the unknown vessels still retain atmosphere. I request permission to lead my team aboard to gather additional information and more closely examine the vessels."

"Permission granted. Take every precaution you can. Report back in one hour..." Togar nodded to the hatchway and the Science Officer took that as her queue to leave the bridge and carry out her orders. "...Have the Traylar preform a thorough search of the surface. They are to locate any survivors. Are there any areas with 10 minutes at full impulse that a group of ships could hide in?" Asked the Gul.

"Yes sir. The 7th and 6th planets have strong interference located at their poles and the asteroid field between those planets are quite radiogenic."

"Order the Kosto to begin a search of the asteroid field, tell them to use extreme caution."

"Relaying orders Gul." Responded the Legate.

///

"There's a change in their deployment. One of the ships, the Kosto, is heading for this asteroid field." Said Knot. Tomoc nodded and began consulting his console.

"It'll take at least 7 hours to preform a thorough search of this section of the field, and if their current flight path is any indication, they'll find us in 2 hours."

"I recommend we stay in the field, we can evade them indefinitely given how dense it is here."

"Agreed. Knot start nudging us away from the Cardassian ships, nice and easy. Chemical thrusters only."

"Aye sir."

"Looks like we'll just have to hide for know and just make a run for it in about 3 hours. I'll dock your fighter Bo`gril. Just in case we need to make a fight of it." Said Tomoc as he started to remotely bring Fidranth in to dock with Ramoths ventral docking collar.

"Aye sir." Said Bo`gril, who then left the cockpit and made his way to Ramoths docking collar.

"Sir, I'm reading transporter activity. Looks like a number of people have transported from the Bracdar to the derelict ships we left behind."

"That could be a serious problem. Their computers may still be operable and could tell them we were there." Said Tomoc.

"At least it'll also confirm that we weren't responsible for the destruction of the colony." Said Knot hopefully.

"Assuming they look back that far."

///

As the transport effect released her, Science Officer Tyl and her 2 man team surveyed the damaged scene before them, in what appeared to be a storage bay with unsecured equipment all over the place. Despite the ship being completely disabled, the interior of the craft was not in the worst of states. A few power conduits and support struts were blown out and collapsed, but no real damage that would have caused major harm to any of this ships crew was evident. Which alone speaks volumes about the skills employed by these ships attackers. Especially when she took into consideration this ships poor construction. Tyl turned to face her team of security personnel.

"Do either of you know how to scan any of the damaged equipment..?" Both shook their heads. "...Very well, then begin searching the ship for any bodies, secure any weapons you find for analysis later."

"Very well." Said one of the 2 men, they both then turned and started heading in different direction. Tyl also turned and began running a scan of her immediate surroundings. After a few seconds she located what appeared to be the bridge and started walking towards it. She left the storage bay and walked along what appeared to be the small vessels main alleyway. It too was in a state of upheaval. With damaged equipment along the bulkheads, and lose items scattered on the deck. As she continued along the alleyway she came across a dead Cardassian male body. He had suffered and apparently died of burns to his face from a power conduit a little way along the corridor, and the swelling had eventually blocked his airway, but not before he clawed his way a few metres down the alleyway, explaining why his was laying on his stomach. She noticed that the body had already been noted by one of the security personnel that had joined her, as evidenced by a small yellow sensor tag. She noted that he appeared to be wearing a Bajorian earring. She walked on.

She reached the bridge after another few minutes and passing 2 more dead bodies. A shiver ran down her central spine, reminding her that although this ship retained atmosphere, it's life support system wasn't online any more. She moved to what appears to be the bridges central console and noted that it had a direct link to this ships central computer. She removed a small portable generator she'd brought with her and started to build a means of linking it to this console.

After a few more minutes, she was able to bring the console and its computer back to life, if only for the few minutes that the portable power source would last for.

She immediately began looking for anything that may be this ships flight recorder, or sensor logs while downloading everything on the main computer to secure storage aboard the Bracdar through her scanner.

"Scientist Tyl, we've searched the entire ship. All bodies have been tagged." Reported one of the security officers over her wrist comm.

"Very well. Report to this ships bridge." Said Tyl as she finished her search and started playing back the last minute of this ships life on a small display on the bridge.

About 30 seconds into the sensor log, with it showing nothing but the ships in a high orbit of the 6th planet, the 2 security personnel entered the bridge and took up positions on either side of her.

"Is that a sensor log?" Asked one.

"It is. Only 25 seconds of it remain. Hopefully we're about to see what destroyed these ships."

As the seconds ticked away, and now 10 seconds remaining. Something was displayed on the small screen. 7 small fast fighters warped into the midst of this ship and its fellows formation. They made one pass disabling this ship and the other floating nearby, and then destroyed the others with lethal precision. With 2 seconds remaining, the screen showed clearly a Starfleet Peregrine Class Heavy Fighter. Then the screen went blank. A second later the entire console went dead as the portable power source went dead.

Tyl opened a comm channel with her wrist comm.

"Bracdar, this is Tyl was the download completed?"

"It was." Came the response from the Legate on the bridge.

"Good. Transport the tagged bodies and weapons to the morgue and armoury, and 3 requesting transport back to the ship."

"Energising."

///

"Starfleet?"

"Yes sir. A clear visual from the unknown derelict ships sensor logs show a Peregrine Heavy Fighter. At present I have a team continuing to go back through the sensor logs to see if they appear again, or if the identity of the colonys attackers are present in the logs." Said Tyl to Gul Togar on the bridge of the Bracdar.

"I didn't know their fighters could travel this far. We're about 5 days from the boarder." Said the Legate.

"If memory serves. Starfleet usually operates about 6 of these craft in a squadron, with a support and command ship. As far as we know a carrier vessel could be nearby as well..." Said Togar, to himself more than anyone else. "...did they attack the colony?"

"I don't believe so. These fighters don't carry the necessary fire power, and Starfleet doesn't use any plasma based weaponry." Said Tyl. As she finished speaking, Tyl wrist comm beeped. Indicating that someone was trying to contact her.

"If I may sir..." Togar nodded. "...Tyl here."

"Tyl..." Said a female voice over the comm link. "...We've finished examining the sensor logs you downloaded. We've obtained a visual of the ship that attacked the colony, and it appears these derelicts were it escorts."

"Transfer the image to the bridge ops console.." Said Tyl before closing the comm link. "...I can put it up on the viewer sir." She said as she walked over to the ops console.

"Do so."

The image of the scene outside with the derelict ships changed a second later as Tyl manipulated the ops console, the image that appeared was of a massive dark blueish purpleish tear dropped shaped vessel with odd orange brown objects attached haphazardly to its outer hull. These objects were apparently plasma torpedo launchers, as the image was a still, showing the vessel in the process of launching the weapons at the surface of the 6th planet, also shown in the image.

"Any signs of Starfleet vessels in those logs?" Asked Togar.

"Apart from destroying these escort ships, no sir. Although there is a text dispatch stating that a Starfleet fleet, 100 vessels strong, intercepted and then was destroyed by a fleet of 27 escorts and 2 of the vessels depicted on screen."

"What! 100 Starfleet ships operating in our space." Yelled the Legate at his station.

"Wrong thing to say Legate. 100 Starfleet ships destroyed by 27 cobbled together hulks. They would have been able to practically ignore these escort vessels, meaning that these tear dropped shaped vessels are a major threat..." Said Togar. "...So really, 100 Starfleet ships destroyed by 2 other ships."

The bridge went very quite then for a few seconds. Everyone on this ship knew better than to let their prejudice of Starfleet and the Federation to get in the way of the fact that very little, apart from another major fleet of warships could stand against 100 Starfleet vessels, and for that kind of force to be wiped out by 2 unknown ships. That was something only the Borg had been able to do until now.

"It would appear that Starfleet is waging a private war out here." Said Tyl breaking the silence.

"Open a channel to Central Command." Ordered Togar.

"I can't sir..." Said the Legate after working his console for a few seconds. "...I can't get any response from the subspace relays, and it'll take 3 days to get in range of the Homeworld."

"Open a wide band channel. All frequencies, and order the Kosto to rendezvous with the Traylar." Ordered Togar again.

"Relaying your orders. Channel open."

"Hailing the Starfleet fighters in this system. We know you are here..."

///

"...we also know you destroyed these ships that attacked the Talycoltar Colony, and that you are operating, or at least were operating a large fleet in our space without our knowledge. This is against the Support Treaty the Union signed with your government. You will reply." Finished the male Cardassian voice that was coming over the Ramoths comm system.

"Sir, the ship searching the asteroid field is moving off. It's heading towards the 6th planet."

"I'm launching a probe. We'll route our comm channel through it. I'll have it hold position about 1000 kilometres from us." Said Tomoc as he worked his console. A few seconds later the probe was away and moving to the position Tomoc specified.

"Do you think talking with them will help?" Asked Knot.

"Maybe. It usually works for humans..." Said Tomoc as he finished relaying orders to the probe and opened a channel. "...Bracdar, this is the commander of the Starfleet fighter squadron. We're responding." Said Tomoc. A second later an image appeared on Tomoc console showing the head and shoulders of a Cardassian Gul.

"Starfleet commander. Bring your ships into the open..." Ordered the Cardassian. "...Why have you violated Cardassian territory in a manor that violates the treaty?"

Tomoc sent orders to Knot over his console telling her to move the Squadron out of the asteroid field and the be ready to jump to maximum warp.

"We are now moving out of the asteroid field, and we've violated your territory in order to eliminate a universal threat."

"Where is your carrier vessel?"

"6 hours from here."

"Move to within transporter range of my ship. I and another will be coming aboard your vessel."

"Gul Togar, we don't have very much time. We must continue on with our mission."

"Move to within transporter range of my vessel." Said Togar with noticeable more heat in his voice. Tomoc nodded to Knot, who started heading towards the large Cardassian warship.

"Very well. We are manoeuvring to within transporter range. Out..." Tomoc then closed the channel. "...Knot, keep a transporter lock on our guests when they beam aboard and keep us ready to jump to warp. When I tell you. Beam them back to their ship and make a run straight towards the Devonport."

"Will do sir. We're nearly in transporter range."

Tomoc stood and moved towards the accommodation section aboard the Ramoth and waited for a minute or so.

"They are transporting aboard." Said Knots voice over the comm.

A Cardassian transporter effect appeared a few metres in front of Tomoc, as the Light brown colours of swirling circles, lines and small stars disappeared, they revealed 2 Cardassians standing before him. One was a male, wearing typical Cardassian body armour and had the face of the person Tomoc was speaking to earlier. The other was a female, wearing civilian clothing in earthy colours. Each had a Cardassian wrist comm, and Togar had a Old Cardassian Hand disruptor.

"I am Gul Togar. Commander of the Bracdar Squadron. What is your name, rank and position." Said Togar.

"Tomoc, Commander. Commanding officer of the Watchful Dragons recon squadron." Said Tomoc. The female Cardassian then started scanning with a hand held Cardassian tricorder.

"I'm unfamiliar with this class of vessel, and I've studied Starfleets ship classes extensively."

"The Ramoth is a Cats Eye class variant..." Said Tomoc, as the Gul looked away slightly, perhaps searching his memory. "...She sacrifices her sensor capabilities in favour of a simpler design, a smaller profile and better defences."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of fielding these vessels as recon units." Apparently as well versed as he claimed, if he knew the standard Cats Eyes mission profile.

"When they operate independently, yes. However this variant is designed to support the fighters on long missions, and with the introduction of sensor packages small enough to be fitted on fighters that can hide more easily than a ship 4 time their mass and power output and with no loss to the sensor returns range and quality, well, the advantages speak for themselves." Finished Tomoc.

"Why are you here?" Asked Togar, apparently satisfied with his attempt at small talk.

"We are responding to a threat that is located in Cardassian Space. One that if left unchecked will destroy us all."

"Why not contact us and ask us for permission and aid? You are in our space! This is our colony that has been destroyed!" Shouted Togar. His features clearly showing his anger and frustration.

"We knew that the threat was very powerful. We didn't want to risk further lives by adding a Cardassian fleet to our numbers." Said Tomoc calmly.

"That isn't your decision to make. All Starfleet activity within our boarders must be cleared by the Dutapa Council and Central Command." Togar shouted again, his fists clenched.

"Sir..." Interrupted the female Cardassian. "...I'm detecting 3 cardassian life signs coming from these chambers." She indicated 3 of the cabins with a small sweep of her free hand.

"Who are they?!" Demanded the Togar.

"Prisoners we took from the ships we attacked."

"These are Cardassians and therefore Cardassian citizens. You will immediately turn them over to my custody."

"I can not do that Gul. I have my..." Started Tomoc

"You will turn them over to my custody! I will know what happened to the colony and its occupants." Interrupted Togar, shouting and placing his hand on his disruptor.

Tomoc reached up and activated his comm badge.

"Now Knot."

A blue sparkling transporter effect enveloped the 2 cardassian and they were transported back to their ship, a second later Tomoc felt a slight tremmer in the deck as he ran back to the cockpit as the Ramoth jumped to high warp.

"Status of the fighters?" Asked Tomoc.

"All accounted for and all green..." Answered Knot. "...6 hours till we rendezvous with the Devonport."

///

"Bridge! Status!" Yelled Togar as he slammed his fist down onto the comm system built into the transporter console on the Bracdar.

"The Starfleet fighters have jumped to high warp. Their heading is the Swigt system. They'll reach it in about 6 hours." Responded the Legate.

"Lay in a pursuit course and engage at maximum warp. Order the Traylar and the Kosto to follow." Ordered the Gul. He didn't wait for a reply, he charged out of the transporter room at a run.

"How'd the meeting go?" Asked the Transporter operator.

"Not too badly." Answered Tyl as she also exited the transporter room and headed for her science lab. This was a military operation now. Best she didn't get in any of the bridge officers way.

///

"Hey captain." Said Scot as he made his way onto the bridge of the Devonport. Housen was seated in his command chair going over the sensor data from the battle with the cultists ships, again. He kept going over and over the same sensor logs again and again hoping to find something that he and the tactical experts in Yotas security division may have missed. So far without success.

"What is it Scot." Said Housen, turning to face the head of the SCE division.

"The data you gave me just erased itself. 22 hours are up."

"Very well. Anything new to report. You said you finished with the data an hour ago. Armours ready and I think you said Magazines are set to burst." Said Housen. Starfleet ships only maintain 20% of their torpedo capacity when the Federation isn't at war, so there was plenty of space to cram in hundreds of transphasic torpedoes.

"Aye sir. No change. Just wanted to come up here and see if the Dragons have made it back yet."

"Done..!" Exclaimed Jolaw from his station triumphantly. "All repairs are officially complete Erick."

"Good Job Jolaw, and to answer your question Scot. No. No sign yet." Said Housen, turning from one engineer to the other.

"Sir, you may have spoken a few seconds too soon. I have warp signatures heading this way..." Said Okuda as she continued to analyse the sensor data coming in. "...it's the Dragons. Hmm. What's that behind them."

"What is it Okuda?" Asked Housen.

"It appears to be 3 Galor class warships following our fighters."

"Peachy. Sound yellow alert..." Ordered Housen. "How long till they get here?"

"Not long. All these ships are still travelling at warp 9. They'll be here in 2 minutes. The Ramoth is hailing us."

"On screen..." Said Housen. A second later, Tomocs head and shoulders appeared. "...you've brought company." Said Housen.

"And I only just got the ship fixed." Piped in Jolaw.

"Sorry..." Said Tomoc, sounding business like instead of apologetic. "...we encountered this squadron at the last system we visited. Captain, we have the prisoners Doctor Prescot requested."

"Good work on that count. Beam them over as soon as you're within range, then formate with us." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir." The view screen then went back to displaying the rings that the Devonport was hiding in.

"Law, move us out of the rings. No point in hiding any more..." Housen then reached over and activated a comm link to sickbay. "...Samantha, you'll have your Cardassian cultists in a few minutes. How's everything up there?"

"We're good to go sir." Came the response from the Devonports CMO.

"Good..." Housen then closed the channel and stood from his command chair. "...I wonder how pissed the Cardassians are going to be?"

///

"Gul, an unknown Starfleet vessel is exiting the rings of this systems 5th planet." Said the Legate standing at his station. The Gul looked over at the view screen too see a large grey starship moving out of the rings.

_Another new starship. _Gul Togar thought to himself.

From what Togar could see, this ship appeared as large as the Federations Galaxy class of starship. He could clearly make out the saucer and drive modules that characterised Starfleet vessels, this one didn't appear to have a neck like the Galaxy class. The 2 modules were connected straight onto each other. Similar to the Nebular class, but with the saucer sitting more forward and much large than on those other vessels. This vessel also had smaller warp nacelles, positioned closer together lower down on the drive section near the vessels stern. Gul Togar could also make out a number of large devices spread out over the hull. He'd never seen their like before on any vessel.

The fighters that his squadron were pursuing were heading straight for that vessel. They came around behind it and took up what Togar assumed were defensive positions around this ship he was looking at.

"Can you ID it Legate?"

"I'm bringing a visual in now of its Dorsal section. It reads `Devonport`. The computer has a match for it, it's a Harbour class construction vessel."

"What information do we have about it?"

"Only what's transmitted publicly about it by Starfleet. It's a huge construction starship. Designed to go into contested areas of space to build Starbases, without support. Given Starfleets loses during the war, it's not a bad idea."Said the Legate.

"Agreed. Starfleet still has about a decade or two before their fleets back to full strength. Having that ship instead of what they usually use would free up other vessels from guarding it. Why would they send a single construction vessel to wage a gorilla war in our space." Asked the Gul

"Maybe they intend to create a beachhead in our territory." Replied the Legate.

Togar considered that and rejected it quickly. Despite Union propaganda before the war, he knew that the Federation wasn't an aggressive expansionist power. Every promise their leadership has ever made they have tried their hardest to keep, and every starfleet captain he'd ever fought against in the war and talked with afterwards had appeared above reproach, and people of courage and honour.

"Open a hailing frequency."

"Hailing, they're responding." Said the Legate.

The head and shoulders of a human man appeared, wearing a standard Starfleet uniform with what Togar recognised as Captains pips on his collar. This human had short brown hair, had a lean face. He had an expression on his face that looked more curious, than anything else, although Togar could sense an underlying caution in his features.

"I am Gul Togar, commanding the Bracdar squadron. Identify yourself."

"I am Captain Erick Housen. Commanding Officer of the Federation Starship Devonport." Said the human on Togars view screen.

"You will lower your shields and beam your captives onto my ship. I have questions for them."

"I'm sorry Gul, but I can't comply. At least not yet. Our doctor needs those people to determine a way of differentiating between these people and normal Cardassians."

"Is there some sort of disease affecting people in this part of space?" Said the Gul, standing from his command chair. He remembered having to deal with multi-planetary epidemics before.

"No Gul Togar. No disease is affecting your people..." Started Housen.

"That's good. Then you will transport to my ship and explain your actions. I will not take no for an answer." Said the Gul.

"Very well. I will transport over as soon as you are with in range. I'll tell you everything. Devonport Out." The view screen then went back to displaying the now identified starship Devonport, exiting the rings of the planet the Bracdar was approaching.

"I'm heading down to he transporter room. Have a security detail meet me there." Ordered the Gul as he started walking towards the bridge hatch.

///

"Do we still have the briefing data I was given on that bureau ship?" Asked Housen as he stood and made his way over to Yotas station.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Put it on that isolinear chip transponder thing you made, as well as the sensor data we obtained during the last battle. Have it sent down to the transporter room." Said Housen as he moved towards the turbolift.

"Wait Captain. I have the chip here. It'll only take a second to transfer the data."

"Is there any reason why you're going over there? You're making a bad habit of this..." Said Jolaw. "...and why aren't you quoting regulations at him about captains and away missions." Finished Jolaw, turning to address Martin at his console.

"This comes under the category of diplomatic, rather than away mission. Seeing as we are at peace with the Cardassians. Also, I've noted that human Captain rarely listen too or take notice of that particular regulation."

"I was expecting him to be a lot more uncooperative. I guess things really have changed in the Union since my family lived there." Said Paytec.

"Well lets hope his not putting on an act. Here you go sir. It's ready." Said Yota as he removed a isolinear chip from his station and handed it to Housen.

"Good." Said Housen as he took the device and headed for the turbolift and finding Mathews standing by the doors.

"Hello Erick. I'd like to come along if I may. I could be of some help, trying to convince the Cardassians."

"I don't see why not. I wont be able to take any weapons, so you could be handy in that regard too." Said Housen as he continued into the turbolift with Mathews right behind him.

"They can't come with us. I can only protect the Devonport. If they follow they will be destroyed." Said Mathews after the turbolift closed and he and Housen were on their way.

"I know, and we can tell them that, but apart from shooting them ourselves, we can't stop them. They'll just have to listen to us. Maybe we can use them on this side of the fire? We could have them track it's progress, evacuate ships and carry the warning onto populated worlds." Said Housen. Finishing just as the turbolift doors opened and they exited the conveyance.

"This all depends on what the Cardassians think."

"Regardless, this ship will leave in 2 hours. What the Cardassians do after that is out of our hands. We would have already armed them with what knowledge we have." Said Housen lifting the Isolinear chip for Mathews to see, as he turned and entered the Transporter room.

///

Gul Togar was watching the Federation transporter effect dissipate too reveal two human males standing on his transporter platform. As was common on Cardassian warships, Gul Togar was carrying his weapon, the old Cardassian disruptor given to him by his late father upon joining the Cardassian Military. Standing beside Togar were 2 of his ships soldiers, each wearing Cardassian body armour and wielding the newer Cardassian Phase-disruptor rifles.

"Greetings Gul Togar. I'm Captain Erick Housen, captain of the starship Devonport. This is an adviser about the current situation, Peter Mathews." Said the Human wearing a starfleet uniform with what Togar recognised as Captains rank pips on his collar. The other human standing with him was of a similar hight, but of a broader build, he too was wearing a starfleet uniform, and over that he was wearing some sort of large brown coat that stopped just short of the deck. With the coat on, Togar wasn't able to see any rank insignia.

"Welcome aboard..." Said Togar coldly, his anger having faded slightly during the 6 hour pursuit. "...follow me. We will head to a more appropriate location for our discussion."

Togar turned and lead the way out of the Cardassian transporter room and down one of the narrow alleyways, with Mathews and Housen following and the 2 Cardassian soldiers following them.

"Gul. I brought the information I promised on this chip." Said Housen, holding the chip out beside Togar for him to take. He didn't take it and instead activated his wrist comm.

"Scientist Tyl, report to the briefing room. Bring what you need to read a Starfleet Isolinear chip."

"Yes Gul." Came a voice over the wrist comm.

The Gul then abruptly turned into a smallish room with a wall display and dominated in the centre by a large Cardassian tact table with a console on each of its not quite square sides, each with a stool. The Gul took one stool and motioned for the 2 humans to take 2 of the others. The Soldiers remained outside the room.

"Why have you violated Cardassian Space?" Said Togar simply, his voice still remaining cold.

"We know of a religious cult hiding in Cardassian space. This cult possesses some extremely powerful and deadly warships and we believe that a day from now they will launch a weapon to destroy the entire universe." Said Housen.

The door to the briefing room then opened and revealed a Cardassian woman, instead of wearing the standard Cardassian body armour that is usually worn by those in the Cardassian military. This person was wearing what appeared to be civilian clothing in earthy colours and carrying what appeared to be a large tricorder.

The humans stood from their seats respectively, the Gul did not.

"I'm sorry for startling you." Said Tyl, addressing the humans as she moved to stand next to the Gul.

"You didn't Tyl, it's a cultural thing for them. They are being polite..." Said Togar. "...you said you'd brought information about this religious group. Give the data to Tyl here, she'll display the information on the wall monitor." Said Togar, addressing the humans again.

As Mathews sat back down in his seat, Housen walked round the table and handed the chip to Tyl.

"Please start with the recording titled First Encounter PW2." Said Housen as he handed the chip over to Tyl and then returned to his seat. She placed the chip into a slot on the device in her hands that apparently was a multi-format data reader. She manipulated the controls on the device and the wall screen came to life. Showing the first encounter between one of the tear dropped shaped vessels and the trio of Cardassian warships that the Bureau showed Housen back at their Fort Yard. The screen went blank several minutes later, when other cultist vessels appeared and started transporting people down to the surface.

"Several hours of footage appears to have been edited from this recording." Said Gul Togar.

"That's correct Gul. The removed section contains an audio hail from the cultist vessel to the planet. We don't have time to sit through it. It was essentially believe what we believe or we'll kill you. A file on the chip called First Encounter PW1 contains the unedited data..." Said Housen who then turned to address Tyl. "...If you could start the recording titled Bureau PW1 please. This recording Gul, depicts the battle that took place about a day ago between a Bureau fleet and a small Cultist fleet. Note that the vessels the Bureau use may look like Starfleet vessels, but they are significantly more powerful and combat orientated."

A second later, when Tyl found and opened the file, the wall monitor came to life again. This time showing the battle between the Bureau fleet and the cultist vessels as observed from the Devonports point of view. It showed the Bureaus massive opening salvo from the first combat line, and the systematic destruction of the cultist escort vessels as they were professionally cut down in the first dozen or so seconds of the attack. Then mysterious explosions appearing on the ships firing on the main vessels. About 30 seconds into the battle, the tear dropped shaped vessels starting opening fire with clouds of plasma torpedoes and their massively destructive Particle Beam weapon. This seemed the catch Gul Togars eye as he shifted in his seat, watching the beam spiral and smash apart a dozen Bureau ships with a single firing. As the minutes ticked by, with nothing new happening apart from the destruction of Bureau ships, and with only about 20 to 30 remaining, Togar seemed to begin losing interest. Until ships started colliding with these unknown main cultist vessels and they were obstructed from view, he watched as the support tenders were destroyed and then a beam hitting the Devonport, it surviving and then the ship going to warp. At which point the recording ended.

"How did your ship survive?" Asked Togar.

"I saved it. I used the power granted me by the Prophets to create a barrier of energy to protect the ship long enough for it to escape into warp." Said Mathews.

"Are you referring to the Bajorian Prophets?" Asked Tyl.

"Yes. They have asked me to serve as their protector." Answered Mathews, as Tyl and Togar exchanged a knowing look.

"You are familiar with them?" Asked Housen.

"Yes. All officers inducted into Central Command during the Bajorian Occupations were required to have a basic understanding of the Bajorian faith. It came in useful when spreading our influence over the planet. I take it these cultists are Par`wraith worshippers." Said Togar, his comment not really sounding like a question.

"That's correct Gul." Answered Mathews.

"Right. What type of universal destruction are we talking about here?" Asked Togar again, him leaning on the console in front of his stool and appearing to now take a much greater interest in what the humans had to say.

"When they have enough followers to fuel them. The Par`wraiths will release a tidal wave of fire that will spread across the entire universe and burn everything in its path." Answered Mathews.

"How can you stop them?" Asked Togar.

"We'll transport Mathews to the planet the Par`wraiths have taken and are using as their staging area. He'll take out their leadership. That should release those that are unwilling from its control and allow us to open a dialogue with the loyal Par`wraith followers. We hope that without the Par`wraiths leadership, they'll be respective to negotiation." Said Housen.

"That wont be the case..." Said Togar. "...How long for you to get to this colony?"

"2 days."

"You said they would release this fire in 1 day." Said Togar.

"I know, and that 1 day estimate is a best case time frame. They could release at any time." Said Mathews.

"Will starships be unaffected by this?"

"No, I'll be protecting the Devonport as we pass the fire."

"I want our ships to come with you. When will you leave?" Asked Togar.

"We'll be leaving as soon as the ship is ready, now that the Dragons are backs. Also, you can't come with us. Mathews can't protect your ships as well. If you try and follow us you'll be destroyed."

"Then what are we suppose to do..?" Said Togar, beginning to raise his voice. "...Sit around and wait for the Federation to save us again. My family and the families of nearly everyone in this squadron has been lost in this little private war you're fighting in our space."

"You could spread the word to other ships and colonies. Save other families. We don't know how fast this fire will spread, but it's possible you can save a lot of lives. You could also start studying the fire from this side, maybe find a way through it to help us or finish what we start if we fail." Said Housen passionately, matching Togars anger with his compassion to try and avoid a confrontation.

"I want Tyl to go with you then if we really can't follow, and you had better succeed. I will not save lives to see them trapped on a ship for all time trying to outrun a wall of fire..." Togar then turned to his science officer. "...Tyl, the Bracdar is no science vessel. However everyone knows that even the most basic of starfleet vessels puts our to shame in terms of scientific possibilities. Use their equipment and transmit your findings about this wall of fire if you can."

"I will Gul."

"This is non-negotiable Captain Housen. Tyl will go with you or your ship will not leave here. The Union will be present in some form at the end of this." Said Togar, once again turning to face his counterpart across the tact table.

"Very well Gul Togar. I have..." Before Housen could finish Mathews sat up very straight on his stool, with a look of wild panic in his eyes.

"It's been released." Breathed Mathews, his voice a little shaky.

Housens comm badge then beeped signalling that someone was trying to contact him using it. Housen reached up and activated it.

"Housen here. Go ahead."

"Sir..." Said Okudas voice, also with a hint of fear in it. "...sensors have just detected a massive sub-space explosion originating at the coordinates we suspect the cultists are holed up. A sub-space shockwave is radiating outwards with no signs of energy loss."

"Tell Martin to get the ship ready for departure immediately. We'll be beaming back shortly, also have personnel prepare one of our guest quarters. Housen out..." Housen then reached up and deactivated his comm badge. "...Tyl, gather what you need. You have 5 minutes." Tyl turned to the Gul who nodded and then jogged out of the briefing room after returning Housens Isolinear chip.

"I have more questions Captain, about your ship and its squadron. However I don't think you'll be willing to indulge me anymore." Said Togar, for the first time in the conversation, taking on an almost friendly tone.

"I afraid not Gul. When this is over, I'll be more than willing to talk about my ship and the squadron. I am quite proud of them after all, but time is now of the essence if we are to limit the damage done. Signal the Devonport when Tyl is ready for transport, and I recommend you keep quiet about us. I fear for your safety if the people we're working with should hear that we gave you this information." Housen then reached up and activated his comm badge. "...Devonport, 2 for transport."

A second later, Housen and Mathews were enveloped by the familiar Starfleet transport effect, and they left the warship Bracdar.

///

"Sound Yellow Alert. Okuda status of the shockwave? Paytec get the Dragons back onboard ASAP." Ordered Housen as he quick walked onto the Bridge of his ship and made straight for his command chair.

"It's continuing to expand, without any loss of energy. The amount of energy required to maintain this is unthinkable. Every warp reactor in the Federation combined can't put out this much power, and the further this thing expands the more energy it needs to maintain it." Answered Okuda.

"Captain, a Cardassian called Tyl just beamed onboard." Said Yota.

"Good, have one of your guys escort her to guest quarters. Make sure she has science officer clearance..." Ordered Housen, turning from Okuda to Yota and now turning back again. "...How fast is this thing expanding?"

"Fast, warp 6. I'm also unable to scan past the leading edge of the shockwave." Answered Okuda.

"Law, set course for the cultist planet best speed. Time till we intersect the shockwave?"

"15 hours sir, then another day and a half to reach the planet." Said Law.

"Dragons are down." Said Paytec.

"Law. Engage." Ordered Housen. His ship then pivoted slightly and shot into warp, passing close to the Cardassian ships and shacking then slightly when they caught the outer edge of the Devonports warp field.

"Time till the shockwave exits the area pacified by the cultists?" Asked Mathews.

"Just over 2 days. Then the shockwave will start impacting heavily populated Cardassian colonies. 3 more days and it'll reach the Federation Border and at around the same time, Cardassia Prime." Answered Okuda.

"The Cardassians have only just got back on their feet, and their fleet is a still a shadow of its former self. They'll never be able to evacuate even one of Cardassia Primes cities." Said Paytec. "Could we signal starfleet and ask for an assist in the evacuation..?" Asked a new voice from the Turbolift. Housen turned and saw their Cardassian guest, Tyl standing at the threshold to the bridge. "...permission to enter the bridge Captain." Asked the young Cardassian woman.

"Granted Tyl, and note that you have the clearance of one of our Science Officers. You have nearly unrestricted access to most of the ship, including the bridge, you don't have to ask permission to enter..." Said Housen. "...Our general stations are on the at bulkhead next to the engineering stations. Scot, assist Tyl in setting up the console how she requires." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir. Over here young miss." Said Scot as he got up from his own station and waved Tyl over to the General Station next too his.

"To answer your question. No. Current fleet deployments have the nearest ship over a week away from Cardassian Prime. I'm sorry..." Housen then turned to address the rest of the bridge. "...We have 15 hours people till we sail through fire. Make them count." Order Housen as he sat in his chair and started working. Everyone else on the bridge turned to their stations and began running checks and exchanging reports and recommendations. The Bridge settled as the soft noise of the crews industry permeated the air.

///

"The atmosphere here is so different." Said Tyl to Scot as they started to reconfigure one of the General Stations into a Science Console for Tyls use.

"Are you uncomfortable lass. I thought we breathed pretty much the same stuff." Said Scot, looking slightly worried for a moment. Until a slight smile broke on Tyls face, but it disappeared again quickly.

"The airs fine. I meant the work atmosphere. Everyone's talking. The Andorian and the human at the front even seem to be arguing."

"They're brothers. They nearly always bicker. From the sounds of it, I think there's a slight power drop off to the Impulse engines. It's not a problem, but they'll argue about anything."

"And the ships Master allows this?" Asked Tyl in disbelief, while she started downloading compatibility drivers from her Tricorder to the General Station.

"Why not. They aren't bothering anyone, it's not interfering with their duties. Everyone has their own copping mechanisms. Being able to vent a little now means they're more on their game later."

"No one speaks on Cardassian bridges, unless they have to report something or they are asked a direct question from the Ships Master." Said Tyl.

"Why?" Asked Scot as he started running scans of the downloads and began integrating components that passed his scrutiny into the consoles interface.

"Discipline. This is the ships nerve centre, a wrong word here could have devastating results in battle, or during standard operation for that matter."

"True, but that is a very remote possibility. Everyone here is a professional, none will allow idle chatter to effect their work. Right, all that's left is to tie this console into the sensor analysis gear and the main computer. You'll then be good to go." Said Scot cheerfully.

"How can they be brothers?" Asked Tyl. Lowering her voice just incase Jolaw over hears. Which he did.

"I'll answer that other chief..." Said Jolaw from his alcove, using the nickname of `other chief` that he coined a day ago, in light of Scot covering his duties for a few hours when Jolaw was in sick bay. "...Peter was found on Andor, his parents had been killed during an ice avalanche in one of our mountainous areas when he was 3 years old. My family adopted him. So he became my brother by law."

"And you couldn't ask for a finer brother than me..." Said Law from his helm station. "...and since you forgot. I'll introduce you. My brothers name is Jolaw."

The Captain then stood and turned to face Tyl. She tensed a little expecting him to stop all the chatter and order everyone back to work.

"A good indirect point you've made there Law. Introductions are in order..." Said the Captain who raised a hand and placed it on his chest. "...My name is Erick Housen, and you know that I'm this ships Captain. Standing next to you is Lieutenant Commander Michael Scot, he commands the contingent of Starfleet engineers assigned to the Devonport from the SCE. Next to him, hiding in his alcove at the moment is Lieutenant Commander Jolaw, the ships Chief Engineer..." A blue head and hand popped out of the alcove, smiled and waved and then retreated back into the alcove. "...continuing round to my right you have Lieutenant Hito Yota, our Chief of Security and Tactical Officer..." This human seemed more intent on his duties then the others and only offered a quick smile and a nod before returning to his console. "...And next is Lieutenant Darim Paytec, our Flight Operations Officer who coordinates and cares for the fleet of axillary craft aboard ship..." Tyl was surprised that she didn't notice the Cardassian on the bridge the second she exited the turbolift. He offered her a broad smile and a slight bow. "...at the head of the bridge is Ensign Peter Law, our Chief Helmsmen..." This human gave Tyl a little wave while sporting a goofy looking grin. "...Next is my Executive Officer, Commander Martin..." The vulcan gave Tyl a slight nod, his face betraying no expression as she expected. "...And last, but by no means least is Ensign Debbie Okuda, our Operations and Communications Officer. She'll be the one who'll be of the most help to you in your mission." Finished the Captain.

"Right lass, your console is ready."Said Scot.

"Good, Go and take an hour or so to rest and settle into your quarters. Then you can return and begin your work fresh and clear of mind." Said Housen as he sat back down into his command chair and continued working. Tyl was about to protest when Scot interrupted her.

"You'd best rest up while you can lass, in a few hours you may not get another chance. You'll do your people no good if you can't work properly." Said Scot softly.

Tyl nodded and left the soft noise of the bridge behind. When she reached the turbolift it occurred to her that she didn't know where her quarters were. She turned back to the rest of the bridge.

"Your quarters are located in the Saucer module, deck 4. You can ask any wall console for directions as you need them." Said Martin from the other side of the bridge. She nodded her thanks and asked the turbolift to take her to deck 4.

///

"Senior hands to the Bridge..." Said the Officer of the Watch, sitting in the Command Chair of the Starship Devonport. Housen immediately exited his ready room, and the OOW vacated the chair and moved to assume his stand by station. "...Sir we are approaching the wall of fire, 3 minutes to contact." Finished the OOW.

"Understood. I have the con..." Just then the turbolift arrived and deposited the senior staff onto the bridge as well as Tyl and Mathews. Mathews stood near the command chair, while Tyl moved to her new Science Console. "...3 minutes people. Make your hand over quick." The Handovers took only a minute, with the senior staff being briefed on what had happened in their respective departments while they had been away.

"Can you really get us through this thing?" Asked Housen for perhaps the 6th or 7th time in the past 15 hours.

"Yes. Just keep flying straight." Answered the Man standing next to him.

"1 minute till impact." Said Okuda.

"Sensors still aren't able to penetrate the leading edge of the shockwave." Commented Tyl.

"Red Alert. All hands brace for impact." Housen almost yelled. He was looking at the leading edge on the view screen. If he looked out a window he wouldn't have seen anything due to the speeds that the Devonport and the Leading edge of the shockwave were travelling at. However the Devonport didn't use something as primitive a lightspeed scanners. The computer was generating an image using its subspace sensors for the benefit of its inhabitants, and what he saw was a literal wall of fire.

Mathews moved into the centre of the bridge again, much like he did when he saved the ship from the Tear Dropped shaped vessels Particle Beam Weapon. He wasn't bracing himself this time. He stood there with his eyes closed and took a deep breath. Housen waited while the seconds ticked by. A beeping from Okudas and Tyls consoles startled everyone a little and then Mathews started moving again and turned to look at Housen.

"We've cleared the fire." Said Mathews. Housen leaned over towards Okuda.

"His correct sir. I'm reading empty space ahead." Housen looked past Mathews and saw that the view screen was just a mass of flame colours, red, orange, yellow. It suddenly occurred to him that his ship was essentially inside a giant ball of fire.

"Ships status?" Ordered Housen.

"Tactical at 100%."

" Engineering, nothing to report."

"SCE, nothing to report."

"Operations, all's green."

"Helm, everything's fine."

"Flight Ops, No damage, injures or occurrences."

"All decks reporting. Nothing to report."

"Tyl, this'll be your best opportunity." Said Housen.

"I'm already gathering data captain." Said Tyl.

"Stand down Red Alert." Ordered Housen.

The Devonport continued onwards, straight towards the centre of a galactic scale ball of fire.

///

Tyl walked into what the ships computer called `Poms`. Identified as a social/recreational area. She was surprised that a slight restraining field was required to enter this area. She worried for a moment that this place was devoted to some sort of extreme sport. After entering however she found that the atmosphere here was as warm, and welcoming as everywhere else on the ship. Where the warmth and welcomeness seemed built in, in other areas of the ship, here it was definitely a by product of the crews presence. The large room itself appeared to simply be a hole in the ships architecture, Tyl could make out walls and floors and ceilings of other rooms, as well as shielded power couplings, data transfer nodes, and what this ships crew called `Jeffreys tubes`. The `Bar` was simply a large mettle sheet about waist high with some starfleet comm badges attached to it, and a wooden cupboard behind it. Clustered in the centre of the room were about a dozen round tables about a metre in diameter at just under chest hight. Around these near the rooms edge were larger rectangular tables with an odd assortment of chairs. She glanced around for a moment to find a place to sit, she'd already found out about how to order drinks from the ships computer, and noticed Paytec, Jolaw, Scot, and the Romulan she met with Captain Togar. She walked over.

"Hello lass..." Said Scot when he looked up from the Pad that Paytec and the Romulan were working with. "...I see you found Poms. Would you like a seat?" Asked the engineer, gesturing to one of the seats around the table.

"I don't wish to intrude if you're working." Asked Tyl.

"They're working..." Said Jolaw as he gestured to Paytec and the Romulan. While he was sitting on the table. "...We're just offering helpful hints every now and then."

"That depends on your definition of helpful." Said the Romulan as he stood. "...Hello again Scientist Tyl, welcome aboard."

"Thank you Commander Tomoc." Said Tyl, the name finally popping into her head. Tomoc sat back down.

"We're just discussing the load out for the Dragons recon mission. Care to throw in." Said Scot.

"It's my understanding that the Fighters themselves will be carrying out the reconnaissance, and that they have been ordered not to engage. I would recommend the sensor modules you spoke of..." gesturing to Tomoc. "...and any stealth devices you may have that they can also accommodate."

"That's what me and Tomoc decided half an hour ago Scot. Then you two came along." Said Paytec, gesturing to Scot and Jolaw with his drink.

"You're drinking? We're only 2 hours from the system now." Said Tyl horrified.

"Don't worry. The alcohol has been removed. It simply feels, tastes and smells like Kanar..." Said Paytec, Tyl was still standing, so Paytec stood and pulled one of the chairs out and offered it to Tyl. "...Would you like to join us?" Tyl accepted and sat in the offered chair. Paytec sat next to her in his and pressed a few icons on his pad.

"Is that the job done?" Asked Tomoc

"It is. My crews will have your fighters ready in about 10 minutes. So Tyl, what's your impression of the Devonport. A fine ship isn't she." Asked Paytec.

"She is. Everything I've heard about starfleet vessels appears accurate. My quarters are huge. Although she doesn't appear to be as well armed as other vessels of her size."

"Good. I'm here to build things. Not blow them up. Remember lass, the Devonports a construction vessel at heart. If you pick a fight with her thou she'll knock you into next week." Said Scot.

"The Devonport has the equivalent fire power of an Akira class Cruiser. She needs to be able to protect herself unlike starfleets other construction vessels that rely on escorts." Offered Tomoc.

"I was surprised to see you here Paytec. I was unaware of any Cardassians serving in starfleet." Said Tyl addressing the Cardassian next to her.

"Too date I'm the only one. My family was exiled from the Union about 2 decades ago, I was 5 at the time, for supporting the Dutapa movement. We came to Federation space and we've never looked back, apart from Kanar. I was just finishing my cadet ship as the Dominion war ended, luckily for me. I have no feelings for the Union one way or the other, but I didn't really want my first meeting with others from my species to be via a tac board." Said Paytec.

"Who would?" Said Mathews from behind Paytec, as he approached the command table.

"Hello Peter. Ready for what's ahead?" Asked Jolaw.

"As I'll ever be. It will be tough. I'll be fighting a full Par`wrath, but I have faith and the Prophets are behind me. Anyway I just came down to see if anyone was about. I would have thought you'll all be resting up?" Said Mathews as he took a seat at the command table.

"Tried to get some sleep a few hours ago. Couldn't. Too anxious." Said Scot. No one else spoke up. Some of them just shrugged, knowing what Scot meant.

"Have you been able to contact your people Tyl. Send them any of the data you've collected?" Asked Paytec hopefully.

"I have been unable to contact anyone on the other side of the shockwave. I've been transmitting all the data I've collected, but it's anyones guess if it's getting through."

"Well. Only 2 hours to wait. Then it'll be over. One way or the other." Said Tomoc as he stood from his chair and left Poms.

///

"Captain. We are approaching the target systems edge." Reported Law from his helm station.

"Understood, take us out of warp..." Housen then turned to address Paytec. "...Paytec, are the dragons ready?"

"They are sir. All craft are standing by to launch on your order."

"The order is given. Launch fighters."

The massive bay doors to the huge hanger opened like a giant slow moving mouth, as if the ship were yarning. Something that was quite at odds with the vessels battle ready status that had been maintained for the last 10 minutes of the vessels journey. Housen watched as the fighters flew away from the Devonport and then warp jumped into strategic areas of low sensor quality to monitor the entire star system from those hidden locations.

"Paytec, launch the non-essential personnel." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir. Launching auxiliary craft."

Minutes started to tick by as the dragons collected the required information about the solar system they found themselves in, and its defences.

A audio prompt from Okudas console broke the quiet that had settled over the bridge since the Dragons had launched. She keyed into her console and reported.

"Sir. The Dragons have started transmitting their sensor findings. I'm routing then to Tactical, Helm and Tyl station." Reported Okuda.

"Good. Yota, select appropriate targets and send the coordinates to the Helm. Law, prepare for a precision warp jump and engage on my command. Yota, Paytec, be advised, I'm deploying armour." Finished Housen as he used his own console to activate the Devonports new defences.

A second later and the large, flat devices attached to the Devonports hull glowed blue briefly before solid plates of dense armour started materialising a few meters from the Ships hull, following its form. After a few seconds the deployment was complete and the Devonport was completely encased.

"Targets acquired. Be advised Law, target flight patterns appear erratic. Also looks like a lot of debris in orbit." Said Yota.

"Understood. Warp jump ready to execute on your command Captain."

"Hanger is now clear Captain." Said Paytec.

"Good timing. Law, Engage." Ordered Housen.

The Devonport leaped into warp leaving it's flotilla of auxiliary craft behind, and a second later dropped out again in orbit of a world bathed in flames. Every land mass was burning, the smoke billowing high into the atmosphere and spreading out across the worlds oceans. This worlds moon was a flame also, the raw elements of its surface somehow fuelling this fire, it being maintained by unimaginable heat.

"Captain, I have no targets. All the debris in orbit are the remains of cultist main vessels, all are non-functional and derelict." Said Yota.

Housen looked over to his console and brought up the scans of the system fed to the Devonport by the Dragons and the Devonports own dash through the system. The entire system was dead. Every planet, moon, planetoid and asteroid was somehow on fire. All the main cultist vessels that were in the system were also dead. Their so far unbeatable defences brought low by what ever it was that the Par`wraths had unleashed. Of the cobbled together escort vessels, there was no sign.

"Scan the planet. Find our opponent." Ordered Housen.

"I have him. If I could have access to your console please Okuda." Said Mathews as he walked across the bridge to Okudas station.

Okuda looked over to Housen who nodded. Mathews worked the console for a few seconds, inputting the coordinates that he thought the Par`wrath was occupying.

"Transport me to those coordinates. With only the Par`wraith down their I won't need your security forces. Just wait Housen. You'll know what to do."

"Okuda, log into the transporters. Beam Mathews to the surface at the coordinates he specified." Ordered Housen.

A few seconds later, after Okuda manipulated her console, Mathews closed his eyes and de-materialised.

"Put his location up on the Main Viewer."

///

When the Transporter effect released him. Mathews took a deep, smoke filled breath and opened his eyes. The smoke didn't bother him. He had been changed in many ways since heeding the call of the Prophets. The act of breathing was a holdover from when he was wholly human, he didn't need to any more. He surveyed his surroundings, compared to the rest of the planet this area was relatively calm. The soil was burnt black beneath his feet and crunched slightly when he flexed his toes in his shoes. Pits of fire 10 metres across and 1 deep continued to burn in scattered locations all over the landscape, fire maintaining columns 20 metres high and continuing high into the atmosphere as pillars of smoke. It was as if this place was once a desert, no sign of anything once living was in evidence. He could see his foe walking towards him across this desert, it had been behind one of these columns of fire and now that Mathews was here, it showed itself.

This dark copy of the beings he worshipped was wearing the skin of a Cardassian woman. Its flesh blistered and burnt, peeling off in places revealing the blacken bone beneath. It's eyes were glowing red, and Mathews could swear they were flickering with fire themselves. Mathews could read Hate, Rage, and the promise of death in those eyes.

"Where are your followers?" Yelled Mathews, trying to raise his voice over that of the roaring flames.

"Used." Said the creature now standing before him. Its voice sounding like a whisper, but painfully loud and slightly distorted as the Par`wraith manipulated the young womans vocal cords.

"Why? Could they not have been of further use to you?"

"As what..?" Whispered the creature loudly. "...We have been caged for aeons. Only a thirst against those that exiled us exists now. Damn your kind, for we only wanted to help, and damn the ones you follow, for caging us for that wish. We will see them and everything else burn."

It then dawned on Mathews that this wasn't a single Par`wraith he was facing. All those that had escaped the Fire caves must have pooled together into this entity. He was facing their entire collective power.

Orange/Red energy started to play across the body of this obviously dead Cardassian woman. Mathews made ready to defend himself and blue energy started to flow across his own body. As the power being contained by the Par`wraiths peaked, the Cardassians body exploded, Mathews was thrown at least 50 meters. The power he commanded the only thing that saved his life from the indirect blow he just suffered. As he got to his feet and turned back to the Par`wraiths, he saw a massive serpent, its body made of the red energy the Par`wraiths commanded.

Mathews started to mold the energy he commanded around himself. Forming large and powerful paws and large claws, attached to 4 strong feline legs. A thick torso and a long thin tail, and a lions head with a thick mane. The entire energy formed animal was blue and slightly see though, just like its red serpent adversary. Mathews wasn't finished yet in forming the body that he would fight with. Wings started to form from this lions back sprouting straight upwards until they were fully formed, they then moved into a position ready to beat downwards and propel Mathews across this burnt desert and at his enemy. Mathews could sense the amusement in the Par`wraiths, just peaking through the rage. That this little creature would try and best it on its own terms seemed ludicrous.

Mathews voiced a challenge. His roar could be heard over the entire continent, if anyone were alive to hear it. His wings beat downwards, his new and powerful hind legs threw him forward, and the claws in his paws moved into position to rip the murderous monster ahead of him apart.

///

Housen was watching in disbelief as first the Cardassians and then Mathews bodies turned into giant energy formed animals. They leapt at each other. The glorious winged lion preforming twists and turns in mid air, with intricate and subtle down beats of its powerful wings. Narrowly avoiding strikes by the serpent. The Lions claws raking the snakes body as he flew past, before using those same claws to dig into the earth and spin himself around for another strike. The Serpent was just absorbing those strikes, and then suddenly, in one swift and powerful movement. It struck out, using its massive body as a whip, catching the lion in the side and throwing it hundreds of meters. As the blue beast was getting back onto its feet. The serpent struck again, rapping most of its body around the torso and legs of the lion. Completely immobilising it, and just by looking Housen could tell that it was slowly squeezing the life out of the lion.

"We have to intervene. Look at him. He can't move." Said Okuda from her station on the Captains right.

"Mathews is too close for us to use the Transphasic torpedoes, our phaser will most likely be of no use against this Par`wraith. Maybe we can extract him, make him fit again for another attempt." Offered Yota.

The Par`wraith was now over Mathews, most of its body still rapped around the lion, but where all the vitals on a snake are located was raised up presenting its back to the Devonport.

"Tempting target. Pity we don't have a knife to throw into its back." Said Law.

This made Housens mind consider something he thought crazy. The Devonports weapons couldn't be used in this situation, at least not yet. They still had a few hours before the shockwave would impact against major population centres. However the Devonport itself was a horrific self-propelled weapon. Anything the mass of the Devonport hitting something else would release biblical amounts of kinetic energy, and thanks to the Devonports new armour, the odds were good that the ship could rip its way through to the other side of what ever it hit, barring planetoids.

"Yota..." Said Housen as he started to manipulate his command console. "...i'm about to send you a new configuration for the armour. Implement it as best you can. Law, if i'm right you are about to be given a knife to ram into the back of that thing."

"Sir. I can implement the new configuration, and diving through the atmosphere won't be a problem with the new armour. However I have no idea as to the ships reaction upon hitting that thing." Said Yota.

"Not to mention that the Devonport wasn't designed to enter a planets atmosphere at the speeds I think you're thinking about." Commented Law.

"Noted. Turn my ship into a sword." Ordered Housen.

Yota turned back to his console and started to manipulate the armour.

The effect started at the stern of the ship and moved forward. The armour de-materialising and then re-materialising a second later. It looked like a ripple had started at the stern of the ship and was carrying on forward. Nothing changed at first. The nacelles and the body of the stardrive section were armoured in the same way as they were before, Upon reaching the deflector dish and the extreme beam widths of the saucer section however is where the changes began. Instead of following and staying close to the hull of the ship, the armour shot forward into an extreme point, several hundred meters ahead of the Devonports bow.

"Armour has been reconfigured." Said Yota.

"Understood. Ok Law. Take us down." Ordered Housen.

"Aye sir. Beginning, `Stabbing em in the Back` manoeuvre." Replied Law as he brought the Devonport out of its stable orbit and screaming head long towards the planet.

///

The pressure was intense. It took everything Mathews had to maintain his bodily cohesion. He was trying to fight an enemy way out of his weight class. That one blow was all it took to bring him down. He had failed in his mission from the Prophets. He would die, the fire would keep spreading and everything would be consumed. The Celestial Temple would burn. He had nothing left to use to help him brake free of the Par`wraiths grasp. If he lost this form, he'd be crushed in an instant. He opened the eyes in his lions head and looked up at the serpent that was slowly crushing him, it was standing tall, glaring down at him in contempt and triumph.

He had failed.

The serpents expression changed, it back seemed to arch, as if something had hit it from behind. A second later a shining spear tip ripped through the chest of the serpent with a leading edge of fire, and a shaft of smoke. The serpent lost its form when struck by the new opponent from behind, the pressure that had been so close to ending Mathews was suddenly gone and he breathed out, allowing his own form to fade. His body became that of a man again, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, Mathews slowly got back up onto his feet. He saw the Devonport pulling back up into space and away from the planet. He hoped the ship was ok, and its crew uninjured.

He started to search for his enemy. The blow struck by the Devonport may have bought him time, but it wasn't enough to end the threat.

He saw a humanoid form walking towards him, carrying something large in its hands. It didn't have a corporeal body anymore, that exploded at the beginning of this contest. Its whole body was formed of the energy it had used to form the serpent.

Mathews could now clearly see the weapon in its hands as the Par`wraiths drew closer. A spear. Mathews was defenceless. He had no energy left to combat this creature with, only his human form and the power contained within it, which wasn't much. He would need aid. He closed his eyes and started preying, he knew that the Prophets were listening. They would help him, as he finished and he opened his eyes, a bolt of lightning struck the ground just in front of where he was standing. A sword was deposited where the lightning bolt had struck. He grasped it and hefted its weight. He assumed a defensive stance, learnt at the academy, one of the many forms of combat starfleet officers were to master before graduating. He would let the Par`wraith come to him this time.

///

"Is he doing what I think his doing?" Asked Yota as he spared a glance at the view screen, after dosing his console with fire retardant. The Devonport didn't come through it's attack unscathed. The amount of energy the ship was forced through nearly overwhelmed the armour encasing the ship, and a significant amount got past the defences and attacked many of the Devonports key command and control stations, as well as blowing out numerous power relays, knocking the weapons offline, and destabilising the warp and impulse coils. The ship only got back into orbit thanks to their already considerable velocity and a combination of chemical thruster bursts expertly executed by Law. Thankfully the ships sensors and the view screen were dutifully still operational. Housen was dragging Jolaw from his alcove. All his consoles blew out, surrounding him in a hail of shrapnel. He was bleeding his peoples blue blood from dozens of locations all over his body and yet still shouting orders to his engineers over his combadge.

"Looks like a standard defensive posture when using bladed weapons. Straight from the academy rule book..." Said Housen sparing a second to look at the view screen. "...ready your security team, we'll be going down their to give support. I'll be leading it. Martin take the con."

"Sir, given the situation I must insist that you remain aboard. The situation on planet is particularly hazardous." Said Martin, while coordinating the efforts of the crew to stabilise the ship.

"Noted." Said Housen after he'd already exited the bridge and as the turbolift doors were closing.

///

Mathews was finally holding his own for now. This creature had strength and endurance that eclipsed his own, but it didn't appear to know how to use the weapon it had chosen. It kept spinning it in graceful archs, obviously to try and distract Mathews, but when it went on the attack, it faltered. Whether on purpose to toy with him or because Mathews skills involving combat on a corporeal plane were superior, Mathews didn't know. However, ever second it didn't kill him was one more second Mathews had to formulate a plan to defeat this foe, and unfortunately, every attack was becoming harder to counter. This creature was quickly learning the art of combat right before Mathews eyes. He wouldn't last more than a few minutes. Mathews blocked a swing from the pointed end of the spear, he had to use a double handed hold on his sword to stop it. Thankfully this being only used the tip of the spear to strike with so far, but that was about to change. He saw the hit coming but couldn't bring the weapon he held round fast enough to present a defence. The shaft of the spear hit him in his right arm, braking it. He lost his grip on the sword that fell to the charred soil. The force of the hit continued through his now broken arm, braking several of his ribs, and Mathews went flying. He hit the ground again at least 10 to 15 meters away from where he had been standing. The force of the impact with the dead earth braking more of his ribs and his left leg, he was coughing up globules of blood. He seemed to hurt all over. A scream of pain died in his throat as the pain of taking such a deep breath overrode his instincts to yell out.

Mathews managed to open his eyes and see the energy created body of the Par`wraiths move towards him at an unhurried pace. It was only a few feet away, and raising its spear for the final strike when a phaser blast hit it square in the chest, followed by another and another. Mathews rolled onto his back, an act that took a massive amount of effort and almost rendered him unconscious from the pain, but he was able to turn his head in the end to see a dozen members of Yotas security division advancing steadily towards the Par`wraith, compression phaser rifles firing constantly. The first half dozen or so hits from the starfleet weapons caught the creature by surprise and it staggered back a few paces, but now the hits weren't seeming to have any effect. Mathews could tell from the pitch of the weapons that they were all at full power, but they were still proving ineffective.

With one wave of the creatures hand holding its weapon, a tidal wave of force spread out before it and knocked the security personnel off their feet. Mathews reached out with his weakened extrasensory senses that the Prophets had granted him and found that thankfully most of the security personnel were still alive, although some were now dead.

The Par`wraith moved towards Mathews again. It stood over him for a second, before raising its spear again to deliver the finishing blow. As the spear reached as high as it could be lifted, a sense of da`jarvoue passed over Mathews as he saw the Par`wraith arch its back and a tip of a sword punch through its chest. The sword suddenly evaporated and blue tendrils of energy started to play across the Par`wraiths body. It lost its grip on it spear and a scream of pain, rage, hate and of something being denied spread over the entire planet. The Par`wraiths body exploded outwards, a few centimetres before being sucked inwards to a point smaller than the human eye can see before disappearing into oblivion.

Mathews could see a humanoid form standing behind where the Par`wraith was standing. Housen moved forward and knelled next to Mathews. He saw Housen activate his combadge and start ordering for multiple medical beam outs when Mathews lost consciousness.

///

Luckily the causalities from the Devonports dive through the Par`wraith left the Devonports crew relatively unharmed. Only a few bumps and bruises and a mild concussion. The injures from the security detail that went to the surface with Captain Housen were a different matter. 2 of the 12 security personnel were dead, their necks broken when they hit the ground. The rest were unconscious, and Doctor Prescot couldn't determine the cause. According to her scan all the members of the security detail were asleep, or in the equivalent of sleep for that species. She wasn't able to wake them. So she had ordered the telepathic members of her medical staff to monitor their physical body for any change as well as do what they could or would to determine if they remained unresponsive due to some sort of mental attack the Par`wraith may have used.

Prescot herself at this time was working on Mathews battered and beaten body. The bones weren't a problem, she'd repaired those in a few minutes. The muscles and tendons, although difficult, time consuming and delicate, weren't anything that tested her healing talents either. Mathews was no longer in any danger of dyeing. However, Prescot prided herself on restoring her patients to full health. She'd worked on countless people in her relatively short career, and had been able to restore them all to full health.

Mathews right lung had been severally damaged. 5 of his broken ribs had punctured and ruined that lung ripping gaping holes in the delicate construction. Prescot has spent the last 7 hours piecing the organ back together. Ordinarily this task would have only taken 3 hours, but Prescots sickbay computers had taken crippling damage and she was forced to do all the work herself using stand alone equipment that wasn't tied into any of the ships computer or power systems. She estimated that after another hour, the lung would be sufficiently repaired to prevent further ingress of blood into the organ, at which point she was going to stop and take a break. She was starting to feel fatigued, and continuing when it wasn't necessary would only increase the odds of Prescot making a mistake and causing harm to her patient. She would hand over to the next doctor on watch and get some rest before returning to finish her work. She didn't like to leave a job unfinished, but she just couldn't continue, it was unnecessary, and presented too much of a risk for no gain.

"Hello Doctor. How's he doing?" Asked Housen as he walked into the Devonports sickbay and stood on the other side of the surgical bay viewing window.

"The same as when you came by an hour ago. Although his lung is now nearly stable..." Said Prescot, not looking up from the delicate work she was doing. "...when will engineering get my medical systems back online?"

"They're just finishing putting in the new data transfer nodes now. You should have..." Just then the lighting increased slightly and the banks of computers and diagnostic equipment beeped back to life, going through their start up routines. "Well, there you are."

Prescot stopped what she was doing and looked around at the now functioning networked surgical equipment.

"Good, computer monitor patient Mathews, activate tissue regenerator..." Said Prescot as she withdrew the micro regenerator she was holding, placing it on the surgical tray next to her, and began manipulating the large surgical console that folded out from the biobed and nearly completely covered Mathews unconscious form. "... He should be completely healed in about 20 minutes now. Although I'll be keeping him here for observation after the surgery for at least 24 hours."

"Understood Doctor, Has their been any change in the condition of the security team?" Asked Housen, looking to his side to look at the prone forms of the security detail that went with him down to the planet.

"Not as far as I know Captain. You'll have to talk to Mayrin, she's been monitoring them. However, from what I've been able to determine they are all still physically health and fit." Said Prescot.

"Thank you Doctor..." Said Prescot as he moved away from the viewing window and walked over to the main section of the infirmary, towards the 10 unconscious figures and the half dozen medical personnel caring for them.

"Doctor Cato, can you give me an update?" Asked Housen, despite approaching the Betazoid woman from behind, she wasn't startled by the question and seemed to be turning to address Housen before he had even voiced his question.

"Physically, they are all in excellent health. Everything you'd come to expect from Starfleet security personnel. Mentally however, they are unresponsive." Said Cato calmly and seemingly unconcerned.

"This doesn't trouble you Doctor?"

"No, and not for the reasons running around your head..." Said Cato, a slight disarming smile appearing on her face. "...From what I and the other psy-gifted medical personnel have been able to determine. The conscious and unconscious parts of their personalties have been blocked, caged if you will, from interacting with the parts of their respective brains that allow them to control their bodies. Thankfully all autonomic functions are unaffected. Also a steady decline in this cage has been perceived, and occasionally a conscious action has been observed from the patients, such as a deep breath or a slight movement. I believe it to be only a matter of time before they regain full consciousness on their own."

"That's good to hear Doctor. That'll be a massive weight off of mine and Yotas shoulders. Please keep me informed. Also..." Continued Housen, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the surgical bay. "...how long have you been on watch?"

"About an hour sir."

"Good, make sure Samantha is re-leaved after after she's done with Mathews. She's been here a lot longer than she should have been."

"Will do sir. Even if I have to sedate her, she'll get some rest." Said Cato, Housen then turned and left the infirmary and headed back up to the bridge.

"Nice guy." Said Cato after Housen left, a lingering look at the door Housen walked through.

"I've heard his still hung up on his deceased fiancé. Not even you can compete with the dead May." Commented the medical tech standing next to her.

///

Housen walked onto his bridge and headed straight for his command chair.

"Status report Jolaw?" Asked Housen as he lowered himself into his chair.

"Repairs are progressing sir. Nothing is outstanding that would effect warp travel."

"The shockwave still gone?"

"Yes sir. When the Par`wraith energy signature died the shockwave began dissipating. There's no sign of it ever existing now. All traces are gone." Said Okuda to Housens question.

An alarm coming from Yotas console brought everyone to alert. He started manipulating his console for a few seconds.

"Captain, sensors have detected some sort of subspace event forming in system. Although definitely different it resembles Borg Transwarp technology. Hence the audio alarm."

"All hands, Red Alert. Man Battle Stations..." Housen turned to address Okuda. "...Okuda take a look." Ordered Housen, as the Devonport again prepared for battle, raising its shields and armour, readying its conventional, and new weapons, and the crew preparing to again defend their ship.

"It's not a Borg Transwarp Aperture. It's some sort of oscillating subspace tunnel. I don't have any idea who could be generating it. This is a possible first contact situation."

"There's a significant power build up at the coordinates of the subspace event. It appears a number of vessels are about to exit into normal space." Reported Yota.

A slight blue glow appeared in space and a second later three starfleet vessels appeared, fell into a delta formation and began to move towards the Devonport. All of these vessels were equipped with the same armour technology that the Devonport was currently using. The centre vessel was a Sovereign class vessel, the vessel on it Port flank was a Prometheus class vessel. The vessel on the Sovereigns starboard flank was very familiar to Housen, especially since he'd been living on a vessel just like it for several months.

"How'd they get another Harbour class? The Norfolk isn't due to be completed for another 3 months." Said Law.

"It doesn't really matter. They probably built the vessel themselves." Said Housen.

"The lead vessel is hailing."

"Open a channel." Said Housen.

A second later the head and shoulders of the Administrator appeared on the view screen.

"Well done captain. The damage has been confined to already attacked areas. No new casualties. You could be very useful to us Housen."

"Thanks for the compliment. I would much rather return to the fleet as part of it thou. How do we extricate ourselves from your company?" Asked Housen.

"Its not a problem Captain. A cover story has already been prepared for you. Proceed to Starbase 240 for a structural assessment. Starfleet Command will then give you your next assignment. Before that thou we need to remove the Voyager technology and screen your computer systems and remove any information they have pertaining to this mission and our presence."

"How long will that take?" Asked Scot from his console.

"About 4 hours. Luckily we won't have to go after the Bracdar squadron, you didn't give them much information and we can screen their computer systems easily enough. We'll start work immediately..." The Administrator nodded to someone off-screen.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission." Said Okuda.

"The armour and shields are shutting down and the torpedoes and phasers have gone to safe mode." Said Yota a second later.

"Just sit and relax everyone. We'll be done before you know it." Said the Administrator before the screen went back to showing the 3 Bureau warships now holding position off the Devonports Bow.

"I'm reading multiple transporter events all over the ship." Said Yota. Housen reached over his own command console and activated the ships PA system.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Bureau personnel are transporting aboard. Give them your full cooperation so they can leave as soon as possible. Housen out."

///

They're all gone sir. The Bureau ships are reopening their subspace tunnels and are exiting the area." Said Okuda 3 and a half hours later.

"Good. Tyl did you get into contact with the Bracdar?"

"Yes captain. As soon as the Par`wraith was destroyed. They are already on route. We can met them in an hour if you'll be willing?"

"Of course, send the Bracdars flight plan to the helm. Law plot an intercept and engage when ready..." Ordered Housen. "...It's been a pleasure to have you onboard Tyl."

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll meet again. Its been nice having another woman to talk too up here." Said Okuda.

"Agreed. I need to pack my belongings. I'll meet you in Poms when your watch finishes." Said Tylas she got out of her seat and left the bridge just before the Devonport left orbit and started heading out of the system.

///

Housen was working his way through reports and updates when he was interrupted by the door chime to his ready room sounding.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Mathews. He walked over the Housens deck. Dispute the horrendous damage done to his body, he seemed none the worst for wear.

"Hello Erick. I just wanted to pop by, and say bye. I'll be leaving soon..." Housen frowned at this statement seeing as the Devonport was still just under a week from Federation space. "...The Prophets don't need me for at least another century. I'll be making my own way back. Think I'll wonder for awhile and do the whole good deed thing."

"Just don't become a human version of Q..." Said Housen as he stood from his desk and walked around it to stand with Mathews. "...It been good to repair this bridge with you Peter. Don't be a stranger." Said Housen, extending his hand.

"Thank you..." Said Mathews, shaking Housens hand and smiling. "...I'll be back. Not for a while, but I'll be back."

Mathews walked round Housen, and placed his hand on the window looking out into space. He glowed blue for a second and then disappeared.

"Hmm. Thought he would at least need an airlock..." Housen returned to his desk and continued reading reports and updates. "...At least we can officially now declare normalcy."

"Erick. We've detected an energy surge from your ready room. You didn't shoot Peter did you?" Asked Jolaw over the comm.

"No I didn't, but he is now gone. Normalcy has arrived."

"Oh good. Everything being normal just gives me such a buzz."

_What the Devonport looks like. Sorry for poor quality, won't even pretend to be an artist._

36


	6. Chapter 6

**Honour is a Harsh Mistress**

"They are charging their weapons and raising their shields, also repeating their hail." Said the Klingon manning the weapons station on the dark angular bridge of the Klingon scout ship.

"They are freighters! Lock on and bring down their shields! Prepare boarding parties!" Shouted the Captain of the small B'rel class vessel.

These freighters have been eluding, tricking and do everything that they can to evade capture after the Klingon squadron of scout ships first attacked this convoy. 5 freighters verses 5 Birds of Prey, and after 3 hours only 2 of the freighters had been secured.

"Damn their worthless hides. Why do they always have to make everything so difficult. The longer we stay here the greater the chance of discovery." Bellowed the captain again as he hit the bottom of his parascope.

"We have entered weapons range." Said the weapons officer.

"Finally! Fire!"

Disrupter energy shot out of the cannons on the Bird of Preys wings and slammed mercilessly into the larger vessels shields.

"They are coming about, and firing." Said the Klingon seated ahead of the command chair at the helm station.

The Bird of Prey shook hard as the freighters weapons retaliated.

"Shields down 10 percent..." The Klingon ship shock again. "...19 percent."

"Ha. Looks like the War made men out of these mice."

"I have brought down their shields." Said the weapons officer.

"Transport the boarding party."

"Transport complete." Said the ops officer to the Captains left.

"They are forcing a comms channel." Said the communications officer to the captains right.

"This is Commander Jaro Tompkins. Commanding the Starfleet freighter `Labour Shortage`. We can not allow you to take our cargo. You have 10 seconds to withdraw your boarding teams."

The Klingon Captain could hear the sounds of phasers, disruptors and the grunts and clashing of metal in the background of the comms channel. The 8 Starfleet officers that crew Antares Class Freighters wouldn't be able to hold out very long against the dozen warriors that would be even now pushing into the bridge of the freighter.

The freighter exploded a few seconds later. The Klingon ship rocking hard when the shockwave smashed into its shields.

"What in Gre`thor just happened." Yelled the Klingon Captain again.

"A matter antimatter explosion. It appears that the Freighters commander activated the vessels self-destruct."

A loud bang from the weapons station drew the bridge crews attention. After reporting, the weapons officer had smashed in part of his console in a brief fit of anger.

"Ops, begin searching the debris for what we need. Damn them! They always have too make things difficult." Shouted the Captain again as his ship closed on the remains of the freighter.

/

"Are they done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

A brief pause.

"Are they done now?"

"Jolaw! Shut up! You can't piss him off."

"I can try Erick."

"The problem is that his not the only one in here." Yelled the Captain of the starship Devonport that at present was sitting outside Starbase 240 while teams of engineering and software specialists completed their 2 week long inspection of the ship after the damage sustained during her first few months of service. Of cause, as far as these teams were concerned the damage was a result of an encounter with a freak gravitational anomaly.

Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Jolaw, First Officer Commander Martin and Captain Erick Housen were sitting in the captains ready room, waiting for the inspection teams to finish briefing Admiral Hopkins before he would brief them.

The Door chimed.

"Maybe now."

"Enter."

The hatch opened with its characteristic whoosh revealing Admiral Hopkins, the commanding officer of Starbase 207. On this occasion however he had requested that the assessment of the Devonport be put in his hands. All three of the Devonports officers stood as the Admiral entered the room.

"Afternoon gentlemen. It's good to see you all again..." The Admiral gestured to the settee. The captain nodded and all 4 of them sat down. "...First off, the brief from the inspectors. All's well with the Devonport. They didn't find anything that goes convincingly against the story you gave them of freak gravitational anomalies damaging the ship. The Devonport will be sent back into service this afternoon, the Commander of 240 will be giving you your orders in the next hour or so. Now down to the real business of why I'm here..." Said the Admiral as he leaned forward on the settee. "...What did you find in that asteroid field and where have you really been for the past month?"

2 of the 3 officers shifted uneasily in there seats while the 3rd sat unmoved. Housen picked up a small pile of papers and pushed them across his desk towards the Admiral.

"This is an account of what happened. Its written from memory, so I haven't included many of the technical details where they usually would be, however it will effectively depict our actions and the events as we saw them." Said Housen.

"Has anyone else contributed to this report?"

"Commander Martin and Lieutenant Commander Jolaw." Answered the Captain.

"So the Asteroid field was a base for Section 31?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well." The Admiral stood and took the pile of papers from Housens desk, in its place he dropped a data pad. He then looked at the Captain with a quizzical expression while holding the pile of papers next too his face.

"All means of digitally recording the report failed. I guess Section 31 put something in the computer system to prevent any account being kept." Said Housen.

"Hmm. That is the final report given to me by the Inspection team. As I said your orders will be given to you in a few hours. Good day gentlemen." The Admiral then turned and left the Ready Room as the 3 officers stood.

"Short and sweet." Commented Jolaw.

"You take this..." Housen tossed the datapad the Admiral left at Jolaw. "...Give it too the cadet. She'll present a briefing on it to the senior staff. I'll have everyone meet in an hour. Dismissed."

The 2 officers left the room, Housen stood brushed his finger tips along the top edge of a picture frame on his desk and then walked out of his Ready Room and onto his bridge.

/

An hour later and all the Senior Officers of the Devonport were seated in the briefing room starring at the 18 year old that was wearing a cadets uniform, and standing at the head of the table near the main wall monitor. She'd been stood there starring back nervously for about 10 seconds.

"You may begin your brief cadet." Said Housen.

"Er...Yes Sir..." The Cadet tapped a few commands into her datapad and the wall monitor displayed a schematic for the Devonport with several areas highlighted green and a few highlighted yellow. She then gulped. "... although cleared for service the report delivered by the inspection teams have noted several areas of concern..." A few more taps and the image on the wall monitor zoomed in to display the warp nacelles. "...Although adequately repaired, the stresses placed on the Warp nacelles during our high speed flight from Batazed has left several of the Nacelle coils close to de-polarising. They should be able to function as required for our normal cruising speed, but it's recommended that they be replaced at our earliest convenience and when resources permit."

"I tried to tell you that would happen." Said Jolaw, interrupting the young cadet.

"It worked out for the best, I had crew missing. I think they should take priority. After some of the coils were fused I thought you repaired them all." Answered Housen.

"The coils in the forward section of the nacelles were fused due to the tear dropped shaped vessels weapon. The rest are due to the effects of high frequency plasma, that occurs during higher speed flight. All nacelles eventually reach their limit, we just pushed ours there faster. Devs not built for high speed warp flight remember." Answered Jolaw.

"When we find out what our orders will be we can determine the best time to preform the refit of the coils." Said Martin as he typed on his own datapad.

"Continue Cadet."

The cadet tapped in another command and the image changed to show the secondary shield generator.

"The Secondary Shield Generator is still configured to cover for the Primary. It'll need to be reconfigured to fulfil its purpose."

"My people are set to reconfigure the secondary in a few hours, its been low on our list of priorities since we left Cardassian space, and I wanted to make sure the new primary was up to standards first." Said Yota.

"Understood. How's the new primary?" Asked Housen.

"Diagnostics are fine and I field tested it a few days ago. It'll do until I can set it up how I like it."

"Good. Continue."

The cadet tapped in a few more commands into her datapad and the image changed to show the entire ship with several forward sections in the primary and secondary hulls highlighted.

"These areas showed signs of warping, the damage isn't consistent with gravitation distortion. That's why they've been highlighted. The new panels are in place and the engineers at 207 have asked that we keep an eye on these areas to see if our warp field geometry maybe causing the damage." Said the Cadet.

"Jolaw?" Asked Housen.

"It was radiation damage caused by the particle beam. I'll keep an eye on it though. Give the boys at 207 something to read." Answered Jolaw.

"Ok. Cadet?"

"That's all Sir."

"Good. A fair brief cadet. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." The cadet walked out of the briefing room, heaving a large sigh as the doors closed behind her.

"She did quite well I thought." Said Debra after the doors had closed.

"She's your cadet." Commented Law.

"No. She did well, Anyway..." Housen lift up his own pad and cleared the screen behind him. "...Just before this meeting I received our new orders..." He manipulated the pad and the image of a space station appeared. It resembled the Buckingham class station, but larger and underneath the bulbous command and crew living areas was a large cylindrical structure with docking ports for at least 12 heavy freighters and 4 for larger vessels the size of the Devonport, maybe larger.

"This is the Buckingham MSCP class station. The acronym stands for Major Space Control Port. She's designed to fill in the gaps in areas where colonisation of planets isn't an option." Said Housen.

"I take it this design is to replace the Vanguard Class Station." Asked Scot.

"Correct. Although proven and reliable. That space frame is reaching the limit of what simply upgrading can achieve." Answered Housen.

"A Pity. Fine craft the Vanguards." Added Scot.

"Where are we building it?" Asked Law.

"Near Lambda Hydrae. Just outside the Neutral Zone." Said Housen.

"That's along the Klingon and Romulan Borders. Unclaimed territory, and a week away from here clear across the Federation, assuming we don't stop for sighting seeing." Said Law.

"Yep. We are enjoying good relations with both powers and they are on the best terms they've ever been on for nearly 100 years. This outpost is suppose to further trade and help foster better relations between us and them. The area is also to remain officially unclaimed, although all 3 powers will now maintain a presence, the diplomats are working out the finer details of this shared jurisdiction. Although it's already been decided that Starfleet will build and provide the support mechanisms for the ships that will be stations there."

"I take it that nothing top notch is being put into this station? Being so close too and allowing free reign to Romulan and Klingon military officers." Asked Paytec.

"Wrong. This is destined to be a showcase for Starfleet R&D. It'll have the best defences, the best sensors, best freight facilities, the best everything. It's suppose to be an olive branch of trust and a symbol of the Federations commitment to the alliance." Said Housen as he passed the pad containing the specifications down the table to Scot.

"When will the core components arrive?" Asked Scot as he started reading the pad.

"They're already on route. A freighter convoy will rendezvous with us at Lambda Hydrae. One of them will be carrying the core computer, sensor and weapon control components from Earth. Law, set course for Lambda Hydrae, and unless anyone has anything to add you're all dismissed."

Everyone stood and left the briefing room to see to their duties and make ready for departure.

_The Devonports first real mission with no spy crap to clog up my day. About bloody time._ Housen thought to himself before exiting the briefing room himself and heading for the bridge.

/

"You summoned me here Chancellor. What is it..?" Demanded Captain Klag. Captain of the Qang Class Heavy Cruiser IKS Gorkon. "...Being dragged from the Kovrot Sector and righteous battle without a reason doesn't sit well with me or my warriors."

It was just Klag and Chancellor Martok in the Council chambers of the Klingon first city. Martok reached up and unclasped a medallion attached to the front of his armour, stood and started walking slowly towards the Captain of one of his warships.

"You think I would call you here on a whim..!" Bellowed the leader of the Klingon people. "You think I would call you from your just campaigns to further the reach of our empire simply to annoy one of the Order of the Bat`leth..!" Martok was now only a few feet from Klag, holding the medallion that signified his place as head of the Order of the Bat`leth in his right fist. "You think as I do, that simple battle and war does not bring honour all by itself. Honour comes from within, displayed for all too see in every aspect of our lives though our actions. Battle is just the easiest way to show our people the way that we should act honourably through every aspect of Klingon life. I have brought you back to Qo`nos to show cowards and traitors to honour, the true meaning of that word. Have I chosen my Champion poorly?" Finished the Chancellor. His voice mellowed to a loud grumble as he spoke. Klag reached to his fathers arm that had been surgical grafted too his body after losing his own during the Dominion War, the arm was a symbol of his love for his father, an effort to bring further honour too him, as well as Klags own forward thinking. On that arm was attached the same medallion that Martok was holding.

"You have not chosen poorly my Chancellor. However I want to know why I am here? My warriors feel that they have been singled out, that being recalled is a slight to their honour. In the time it has taken to return to the homeworld I have had no answers for them. They deserve more." Responded Klag, not bowing or cowering before his leader. What Klingon would.

"Well said..." Martok replaced the medallion onto his chest and gripped his champions shoulders. "...Your warriors will soon have their answers. Your mission will see you flying into the space claimed by our allies. You have had contact with many of the men and women in Starfleet. You have even worked well beside those in the Romulan Empire. Both empires you will travel too." Martok turned and started to walk back towards his throne.

"What is my target?"

"Traitors and cowards. Those that think war is the only way to honour and glory, and will use dishonourable means to bring war about. A number of houses have taken what force they have and have moved to incite unrest and re-sore the seeds of war between us and the Romulans. They have stolen materials from the Federation and are using them to set up a base of operations somewhere along the Romulan side of our border. You will find them and bring them to justice."

"There is still grievance between us and the Romulans, these houses maybe seeking justice themselves." said Klag.

"One of my warriors is hiding amongst these dogs. They were weak and barely of any notice before the Dominion War. Through that war they gained power, now they seek more power and see the only route being through war. I will not have these dogs hiding and ambushing the peoples of our allies, no honour will ever come from that. Only disgrace for our entire race, one dishonourable Klingon dishonours us all."

"By your word Chancellor. I will depart immediately."

"Good. You will have no boundaries blocking your way. I will see to it that no General in the Defence Force will usurp the authority I'm bestowing to you. There will be no border that you can not cross. Remember however that you represent the Klingon people in your interactions. That is all I will say. Qa`pla."

"Qa`pla..." Klag smacked his right arm, activating his communicator. "...Klag to Gorkon. Bring me aboard." Klag disappeared in a red haze, leaving the Chancellor alone on his throne to wait for bureaucracy to catch him.

/

"This is worthless! I send you out to gather the best components in the quadrant and you return with scraps of rubbish!" Yelled a tall powerfully built Klingon woman who was standing beside a large plain metal table with some small pieces of what was once delicate equipment scattered on it.

"This was all that was left." Said the Klingon standing on the other side of the table. His tone milder but still harsh compared to when he was on the bridge of his bird of prey hunting for these components.

"Damn them! What of the other freighters?" Demanded the woman.

"Common building materials for space stations."

"At least we have something. The Federation will send another ship with these components, but now we'll be facing a starship. You're failure has made your task a lot more difficult. I need those components. We can't survive in Romulan controlled space for long without them." Finished the woman as she picked up one of the pieces of wreckage from the table and started adjusting it with a small, delicate tool she took from her belt.

The captain of the scout ship left the room.

/

"Captain. We're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command." Said Okuda after her console demanded her attention.

"Main Viewer."

A second later the star scape at warp was replaced by the Seal of the Federation, and then the head and shoulders of an Andorain woman wearing some sort of overalls, sporting admirals pips appeared.

"Hello Captain Housen. I'm Admiral Amel. Head of the SCE. I've just received word that the core components convey I sent has been intercepted." Said the Andorian woman, in a mild tone for her race.

"I'm sorry to hear that Admiral. If you have rough coordinates we can alter course and investigate."

"Negative Captain. The Devonport will continue on mission, I'm sure Scot can begin construction until replacement components arrive. Am I correct in assuming that the Devonport was assigned a fighter squadron when she set sail?"

"That's correct Admiral. The Watchful Dragons. It consists of 6 Peregrine Heavy Strike Fighter variants and a Cats Eye RSV." Answered the Captain.

"Good. That's what I thought. New orders for the squadron are being transmitted to you on a sub-channel. The squadron will investigate the scene, take any actions necessary to secure or destroy the hardware that was intercepted and then report back to command before rejoining you." Ordered the Admiral. Housen looked over at Okuda, she nodded, indicating that she was receiving the new orders.

"Very well Admiral. I'll brief Commander Tomoc immediately."

"Thank you Captain. Command out."

/

"Sounds simple enough Captain, but nothing in this brief tells me what opposition my squadron may be facing." Said Tomoc a few minutes later after he read through the briefing the Admiral forwarded.

"I noticed that too. Assuming a standard core components convoy, it'll be a fleet of 5 Antares Class freighters with the command vessel carrying the vital hardware. A single destroy type starship can take them in a straight fight with luck, but if a single assailant attacked them the freighters would scatter, go to ground, hide and then escape. A survivor of the convoy would have made contact with Command by now." Said Housen.

"Agreed. That means at least 5 hostile vessels attacked the convoy. It's the only way to account for the entire convoy being lost. Antares crews can find hiding places anywhere."

"That's what I was thinking. It would also have to be ships with a proper power base behind them. Raider groups don't have the numbers or suitable craft to go up against a Starfleet Freighter convoy. The Antares would pool their fire power against those types of assailants." Said Housen again, just before Tomoc could voice the thought himself.

_I was just about too say that, what number am I thinking of?_

"That narrows our list of assailants to the local space faring governments or one of the Interstellar powers." Voiced Tomoc.

"The convoy was travelling through the sector 157. Easy reach for both the Romulan and Klingon Empires. No known hostile systems are in that area."

"And the Cardassians, Talarians, Tzenkethi, and Ferengi would have to cut clear across the Federation to get to sector 157. If they did Starbase 157 would detect them. All the other powers are too far away to have reached that sector before the convoy passed through without prior knowledge of the convoy and the route."

"So it would appear that either the Klingons or the Romulans attacked our convoy." Agreed Housen.

"I'll take a mix of hardware. Although against anything other than a scouting fleet we'll be hard pressed." Said Tomoc.

"Proceed as you see is fit. The Devonport will wait for you at Lambda Hydrae. If you bring trouble, we'll be ready."

"Aye sir."

"You should stop by Security as well. If whoever, did manage to get their hands on the hardware there's no guaranty that it's still in space. If I stole something like this I'd want somewhere secure and fortified to run too."

"Agreed. Of course, I hope it won't come to requiring Yotas type of heavy ordnance."

"You and me both, not to mention whatever planets unfortunate enough to earn Yotas talents. Prep your squadron. We'll drop out of warp and launch when you're ready."

/

Tomoc could have just sent a request to the Devonports Security Chief and be certain that he'd get the equipment required in short order. However, Tomoc had yet to visit the Devonports security deck and thought it high time he at least viewed the area, even if he doesn't become familiar with it. Apart from the security personnel onboard no one ever really goes there. As the Turbolift came to a halt and the doors parted, Tomoc came to a halt mid-stride just before exiting the lift. The lift was lit normally like everywhere aboard, beyond in the alleyway leading into the security deck the lighting was dimmed. Tomoc found himself unsettled, he couldn't hear anything and with his naturally superior hearing that was saying something. He found the space beyond the turbolift extremely uninviting.

"Please exit the turbolift?" Said a male voice that Tomoc didn't recognise.

Tomoc couldn't see anyone. He took a few steps forward and allowed the lift to leave. Without the light being given off by the lights inside the turbolift, the alleyway ahead seemed to become degrees darker.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Yota. The computer only told me he was on this deck."

"Yes sir. We'll escort you too him." Said a female voice this time.

A second later Tomoc became aware of movement to his side. He looked round and saw 2 starfleet security officers, one male and one female taking a step forward and now flanking him. There were no hidden recesses that they could have been hiding in, and the lighting was set for the absolute optimal visual acuity Tomoc realised, now that the light from the lift was gone. Yet his sight, and other senses didn't register the 2 people.

"Why are you armed Ensigns?" Said Tomoc.

"This is standard procedure when on the Devonports Security Deck. Under no circumstances is this deck to be unprotected." Said the male guard. Although obviously humanoid, Tomoc eyes were only just settling to the lighting and he couldn't yet determine his race.

"This deck does contain the Devonports arsenal, and tertiary system controls after all." Said the female. Tomoc was able to identify her as a Caitian. Her tail was waggling slight behind her knees. Tomocs eyes had finally adjusted after the few seconds of conversation with these security personnel and he looked back to the male. He was human. His races lack of any distinguishing physical characteristics, hiding his racial identity for a few moments. Tomoc could understand the Caitian getting close to him without noticing, but how did this human?

"If you'll follow Ensign Aker sir." Said the human. The Caitian, Ensign Aker, started walking down the corridor. Tomoc followed and the human brought up the rear.

"These precautions seem a bit over the top don't you think? Escorting a Starfleet Commander through his own base ship." Said Tomoc after a few seconds.

"Told you." Said the Caitian.

"That's understandable sir, and at first my colleague here agreed with your sentiments. However, I've been aboard a ship that has been boarded and seen first hand what happens to it's people when their defenders are over run." Said the Human. Tomoc noticed that his voice seemed to tighten as he spoke.

"From what I understand. Both Bulwark and the Captain have had similar experiences. They both petitioned Starfleet and the Devonport design team to include facilities to pro-actively combat boarding. Don't take it personally sir, but there have been instances in the past where officers and crew were manipulated and turned against their ship mates." Said the Caitian from up ahead.

"The Security Personnel are exempt?" Said Tomoc.

"No sir. Everyone is paired up. Only Bulwark and the senior command staff can walk these alleyways without a buddy, but from the moment they enter this deck they are monitored by the security sensor operators." Said the human this time.

"Is Bulwark a nickname for Lieutenant Yota? Where'd he earn it?"

"That's correct, although until now I don't think anyone outside of security has ever heard it. Well, maybe the Captain. He earned it at the academy when he took his advanced tactical training after transferring out of the command track. From what I hear his instructors referred to him as the human bulwark. He excelled at defensive exercises. Where he defended, every assault faltered and was then beaten back."

"I wasn't aware that the Captain or Yota were involved in any hostile boarding actions."

"We don't now about the Captains, it's classified, but Bulwark was near Batazed as a cadet during the war. The ship was boarded and he was taken prisoner and held on Batazed. He was freed by an attack from the Batazoids shortly afterwards. In the end he was the only survivor from his class, and from what I hear he fought at every major ground battle during the planets occupation." Said the Human. Tomoc had noticed by now that they were taking it in turns to speck to him. Akers tone was something that he would expect from a young officer, light, eager. The humans however was oddly cold for his age, which was probably the same as that of the Caitian.

"How long have you 2 been teamed up for?"

"Since we signed onboard. It's easier to detect major changes in character with those that you're familiar with. We've known each other most of our lives. Bulwark always picks officers in pairs that have known each other for ages. Helps since we'll be stuck with each other everyday until we sign off. Imaging being forced to spend nearly all day every day with a complete stranger. Although a great guy, Daves` quiet and makes friends slowly."

"Daves` your name?"

"Yes sir. Ensign David Tomworth."

"We're here sir." Said Ensign Aker as she stood beside a large holodeck hatch. She tapped in a few commands and when the hatch opened. Tomocs` world became enveloped in fire and noise.

Tomoc immediately recognised the Devonports main hanger bay, but unlike the orderly routine of flight specialists and engineers preforming the tasks that the myriad of different craft required. The scene that greeted Tomoc was one of complete chaos. Dozens of craft were laying around on the deck, most sitting at odd angles rather than on there landing sleds. Some were smoking haven recently been on fire, some were blasted open. He saw his own Ramoth half off its docking cradle, its bow buried several feet into the deck. The other fighters were covered in scorch marks.

He heard weapons fire. Not Starfleet Phaser Rifles, Tomoc was no expert in foreign weapons but they sounded almost like projectile cannons. Something that Tomoc had never heard before apart from in combat training and archaic human cinema.

Tomoc looked about to find some sign of Yota or his security personnel. After a few moments he heard a few shots from some hand phasers and turned in its direction. He saw 4 people spread out on the port side of the bay, their shots were coming fast now, barely a brake in firing. They were constantly moving before laying down more fire before moving off again. They weren't really aiming at their attackers, whoever they were.

"Will the simulation register us?" Shouted Tomoc over the continuous firing of phasers and mystery cannons.

"No sir. Only those teams in the holodeck at the start of the exercise will be recognised by the computer. Apart from being seen by our people you won't be able to influence anything." Said Tomworth.

Tomoc walked over to the starboard side of the bay. He wanted to know what simulated attackers were fighting against the security team. He didn't know of any civilisation with the technical means to breach the Devonports defences that fought with projectile weapons, apart from Starfleets retired TR117.

"WAAAHHHH!"

That shout was deafening. He cleared the last part of debris that use to be a nacelle from a warp tug and saw the invaders for the first time.

They were massive green skinned aliens at least 7 foot tall, huge bestial faces held massive jaws filled with fangs jutting up from their lower jaw and extended for at least 8 to 10 centimetres. They had a huge brow that almost covered 2 small red eyes. These creatures were massively muscular, and somehow their skin looked like tough leather, some had metal riveted onto themselves. They wielded giant crude looking axes in one hand and cannon shaped pistols in the other. Several had just leaped over the debris they were using for cover and were hit by retaliating phaser fire. It took several hits to bring one of these monsters down, and from what Tomoc could hear the phasers were set to their kill settings, vaporising fist sized chunks of tough flesh. After the 5 aliens fell, the phaser fire continued always hitting the left side of the invaders very loose formation. Tomoc realised that they were being driven to the forward starboard quarter of the hanger bay.

As the cannons and retaliating phasers continued too fire, Tomoc became aware of thunderous crashes coming from the starboard side of the bay. Part of the decking on that side was being forced upwards inch by inch as something horrendously powerful tried to smash its way through the deck. The deck finally gave in and a massive metal claw appeared out of the deck and started making the hole it created wider. A huge alien, significantly larger than any of the others, was slowly pulling itself onto the hanger deck from the deck below.

It stood at least 10 feet tall, and was wider than 2 of its subordinates. It's entire left arm was missing and replaced with a bionic limb that looked part industrial forklift, part hydraulic press that ended with a claw as large as Tomoc himself. Its right arm had some sort of twinned gatling gun fused with what remained of its hand. Most of its head and body were covered in armour and bionics that were either secured right onto its body or hammered into it.

"**!"**

The creature let lose a roar loader than anything Tomoc had ever heard. It seemed to reverberate and echo inside his very body, and induced a fear that Tomoc didn't know he was capable of feeling.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The lesser green skinned aliens answered this monsters call and as one vaulted whatever cover they were using. Some even dropped their fire arms in favour of picking up random pieces of debris that they could wield as clubs.

As the dozen or so massive aliens charged, the 4 starfleet security personnel started backing towards the port hatch to the hanger bay, but it quickly became obvious that even if the security personnel ran at a dead run they wouldn't be able to escape the charging mass of muscle. 2 of the security personnel turned and tried to make a fight of it against the aliens. They managed to get off 2 shots each from their hand phasers before being overrun. They were horrifically bludgeoned to death with crude axes and whatever blunt instruments of death these invaders had to hand. The 2 security personnel didn't even slow the aliens down.

Just them the hatch to the port side of the bay opened and additional security personnel appeared wielding Compression Phaser Rifles, 12 additional men and woman of varied species entered the bay and started to fire at the green skinned aliens. It took several bolts of energy to bring down each alien, but they were falling. Explosions started to appear amongst the alien line, Tomoc looked back at the starfleet personnel and saw 4 more people carrying Isomagnetic Disintegrators. The appearance of these heavy weapons didn't seem to phase the aliens and they continued their charge with renewed vigour, as if they were glad that more heavily armed opponents had reviled themselves. Each Disintegrator was now firing as fast as the capacitors would allow, and their destructive power was now being solely directed at the largest alien that had smashed its way through the deck only a few seconds ago. Massive, gaping wounds were opening up in the monster but it stubbornly refused to die. It kept getting up every time it was knocked down and continued to charge at the starfleet security teams. From the looks of the weapon attached to its arm, the security force should have been blown part by now, but this alien didn't appear to be making any effort to aim the weapon.

Finally a round struck the alien in the head and it literally disintegrated. Its headless body continuing to make forward progress for a few metres before falling to the deck.

With their leader dead and most of the number haven fallen to phaser rifle fire. The invaders broke and started running away, not into cover to continue fighting, just running away. The Phaser fire didn't desist however. A few seconds later the last of the aliens fell dead and the hanger bay fell very quite.

"Computer. Casualty assessment?" Asked a male voice that Tomoc recognised as belonging to Yota.

"Non-security casualties, 42%. Security Casualties, 82%. Invader Casualties, 100%." Responded the computer a second later.

"Yeah!" Shouted one of the surviving security personnel.

"What do you mean,`Yeah!` That's 250 people dead against 100 Orks." Said one of the `dead` security officers that attempted a last stand against the aliens a few seconds ago, and was now getting back onto his feet.

"Well yeah, ok. But we're not all dead this time." Said the security officer that shouted.

"What the hell were those creatures." Shouted Tomoc as he started walking over to Yota.

"They were Orks..." Said Yota matter-of-factly. "...This session is concluded ladies and gentlemen. See you next time. I think it's something from Andoria next. Computer end program." The holodeck image of the hanger bay faded and was replaced by the black and yellow hologrid. The security officers started filing out of the large room.

"What the hell are Orks? I've never seen anything like those things before." Tomoc almost shouted.

"They are nothing for you to concern yourself with Commander. Orks are a fictional race of barbaric and aggressive aliens. I and some others often pit ourselves against the worst that our respective species can dream up. This simulation lasted 2 hours. You should have seen what happened when we fought chaos. The ship was lost and the decks literally flowed with blood after about 5 minutes. Anyway, I assume you have sort me out for a reason?" Asked Yota. Shouldering his Isomagnetic Disintegrator. This weapon apparently real.

"Yes. The captain suggested I talk with you about enhancing my squadrons abilities to take out hardened targets."

"I assume you won't want to leave your craft?"

"If possible."

"Come with me sir. I have several delivery systems that may suit your needs." Said Yota as he started to leave the holodeck, Tomoc followed.

Yota didn't try and engage Tomoc in `small-talk` as most humans would. Even in Poms` Yota seemed much quieter than others of his race.

_Eclectic doesn't seem to do humanity justice._ Thought Tomoc to himself as he and Yota walked silently down the darkened alleyways of the Devonports` security deck, with Tomworth and Aker following behind.

After a minute or so, they entered a large room dominated by an impressive wall console that encompassed one entire bulkhead. The rest of the room held tools and workbenches of varying descriptions. Yota walked over to one such table, put his weapon down against it and pulled down a pad that was sitting at one end of a shelf above the table with dozens of others.

"What type of destructive potential are you looking for?" Asked Yota.

"Worse case? I believe destroying a purpose built terrestrial bunker, with facilities to weather orbital strikes."

Yota put the pad he took down away and pulled out another near the other end of the same shelf.

"These are specs for a Phased Torpedo. They will not breach modern shielding, but will pass through a planet and therefore bypass any bunkers shields. It will require extremely accurate targeting and the weapons do require a 30 second warm up for the Phased Displacement Array after launch. Until the arrays online its a normal torpedo."

"So until fully active, these can be used as normal torpedoes?"

"Correct."

"Can they be fully active before launch?"

"No. The weapons will fall out of the launcher and may detonate."

"Any change to the torpedoes configurations?"

"The array is essentially an add-on for normal torpedo casings. It will extend its length by 8 centimetres."

Tomoc reached forward and took the Pad Yota was offering.

"What was on that other pad?" Asked Tomoc as he quickly scanned the pads contents.

"My specs for a Quantum Disentangler Warhead. If the calculations are correct it'll destroy about half of Sol."

"It could destroy half your home star system? Why would you make that? I can't believe Starfleet would approve it."

"They wouldn't. Weapons of Mass Destruction are forbidden in any Federation arsenal. Most of these are theoretical plans and design specs for weapons." Said Yota, gesturing to mean the whole room.

"Thanks for this..." Tomoc held up the pad. "...I also think you need a new hobby."

"You know what they say. The best defence is a good offence. If needs be I'll make the last offence we'll ever need."

"I don't know if that'll make me sleep more soundly or not? Thank you for your help Lieutenant."

Tomoc turned on the spot and headed back towards the hatch of Yotas domain.

"Did you get what you needed sir?" Asked Ensign Aker as she and Tomworth resumed escorting him to the nearest turbolift.

"Yes. I also learned that getting on Yotas bad side would be a very big mistake."

/

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, I think he thinks I'm properly nuts and big gun crazy." Said Yota to the head and shoulders of Captain Housen that was displayed on the giant wall monitor.

"You are nuts and Armageddon style big gun crazy, that's why we're here. Those that create need to be protected. Anyway, R&D got back too me. They're impressed with your nanite regenerative armour concepts. Not an Ablative Generator, but its a step there."

"I haven't figured out how to replicate and then replenish the armour outside a Matter-energy conversion matrix chamber. That's the only problem remaining. Until them Nanites can fix standard armour on the fly. Won't be anywhere near as fast as the Borg, but should still help."

"Good work Bulwark. Housen out."

/

"Captain, we're being hailed by the Ramoth." Said Okuda from her station on the bridge an hour later.

"Very good. Law, drop us out of warp and Okuda, open a channel."

"Channel open."

"Captain..." Said the head and shoulders of Ensign Knot now being displayed on the view screen. "...We've completed our pre-flight and request that you drop to sub-light for launch."

"Already done." Chimed in Law.

"Paytec, open bay hatch. Ensign you may launch when ready. Where's Tomoc?" Asked the Captain.

"His briefing the rest of the Squadron and right this minute advising Ensign Lowe to stop exchanging text communications with Ensign Law."

"Ha! I knew it." Shouted Jolaw from the back of the bridge while making some major alterations to his work station on the bridge.

Knot looked down and gave a slight smirk and wink too Law at his helm station.

"It's because you're rubbish at Poker isn't it." Said Law to the Bolian woman.

"Enough chatter. Captain, we're beginning launch sequence. See you at Lambda Hydrae. Safe Trip."

"You too Commander, and good hunting. Devonport out."

A second later the view screen changed to display the static star field ahead, and a few seconds after that, the Watchful Dragons recon fighter squadron appeared at the top of the display, altered course and sped off into warp.

"Law, resume course, warp 6."

"Aye sir."

/

"Executive Officer. We are nearing the coordinates." Said Riada, Helmsmen aboard the IKS Gorkon to Laneth, the ships 1st officer.

"Understood, slow to impulse speed..." Laneth hit a panel on the arm of the command chair. "...Klag to the bridge."

Klag marched out of his office a few seconds later followed by B'Oraq, the Gorkons CMO.

"Report." Said Klag as he walked too and then took his command seat that his 1st officer vacated.

"We have dropped to sub-light near the coordinates you gave us." Reported Laneth, indifferently. He didn't care for this assignment when he was told about it and he didn't care now.

"Orbit the debris, are any other vessels present?"

"Negative Captain. Nothing within sensor range." Said Kalitta, the Gorkons gunner.

"Drop cloak and begin a full scan of the debris. Determine the weapons used and the direction these cowards fled in." Ordered Klag, his command crew went about their tasks but most seemed uninterested, still thinking they had been dishonoured with this assignment. Some thinking that whatever these minor houses did to the Romulans, the Romulans deserve.

Klag however, was a member of the Order of the Bat`leth. His was a code of honour laid down by Kahless himself. Something that hadn't been diluted by generations of opinions and changing times. Most did not believe as he and the Chancellor believed. Honour in life, has become Honour through battle, and despite what the Klingon people lost and fought for during the Dominion War and the wars that followed to sustain the Empire. The Klingon people skill hungered for battle. It was all they seemed to want now.

"If any bodies are discovered have them beamed aboard. Prep your Medical bay, the corpses may hold secrets we could use." Said Klag, the last sentence voiced over his shoulder to the CMO.

"Aye Captain." Said B`Oraq as she turned and left the bridge.

"Captain, a cluster of small vessels has entered sensor range and is heading in this direction." Said Kalitta as she began to arm the Gorkons weapons.

"Identify them." Shouted Laneth as he marched over to Kalitta console to view these visitors.

"They are a squadron of Federation fighter craft and a support vessel. No challenge." Said Kalitta again as she started plotting firing solutions for the approaching squadron.

"Dis-engage weapons. They are our allies fool..!" Shouted Klag. "...We will wait and see what they plan to do. They maybe here to investigate the loss of their ships, in which case we have a common goal."

"Why would Starfleet send a fighter squadron? If they are carrying sensor modules they've sacrificed their combat potential." Said Karagg, the Gorkons 2nd Officer.

"Only one needs to carry that equipment. The rest maybe geared for retribution." Said Riada approvingly.

"Think about who you're talking about." Said Laneth.

"Ha ha. Oh yes! My mistake."

"Enough you stupid pups! None of you have fought either with or against the humans, until you do keep your pathetic comments to yourself."

The bridge became very quite for a few seconds before an audio prompt forced Karagg to speak.

"Captain. The Fighters are hailing us."

"Return the Hail and open a channel." Ordered Klag.

"Klingon vessel, you are intruding on a Starfleet wreck sight. Please state you business." Said the Romulan Starfleet Commander that appeared on the Klingon view-screen.

"What is that taHqeq doing in a Starfleet uniform." Shouted Laneth.

Klag stood from his command chair and hit Laneth square in the face with the ball of his fist.

"Shut up!" Shouted Klag as Laneth fell to the deck. "Starfleet Commander..." continued Klag in a more conversational tone. "...I am Captain Klag of the IKS Gorkon. We are tracking cowards and terrorists. We believe they attacked this convoy and fled with vital hardware. Now Identify yourself." Said Klag.

"I'm Commander Tomoc, commanding officer of the Watchful Dragons fighter squadron. We too are investigating the convoy wreck, we intend to find the perpetrators and destroy the hardware they stole. Since we appear to be looking for the same group, maybe we can pool our resources and work together."

"Agreed. We will begin our analysis of the wreck and will contact you when we have the results."

"Understood, we'll do the same. Ramoth out." With that the screen went blank.

"Get off the deck fool and get to work..." Said Klag as he returned to his command chair. "...I want our analysis complete as soon as possible."

/

"Well. I wasn't expecting a Klingon Heavy Cruiser to be floating around here. At least we now know who attacked the Convey." Said Knot as she relayed Tomocs` orders to Ti`rol to begin scanning the debris.

"Perhaps. I would prefer prof however. When we entered this area, the Gorkons weapons were powered." Said Tomoc as he ordered the Squadron to assume a defensive formation centred on Branth, Ti`rols fighter.

"Maybe it took them a minute to ID us after they detected us. Just being cautious maybe?" Commented Knot.

"Possible. Although since the war, the Klingons have been increasingly more hostile to their neighbours in nearly every encounter. Needlessly escalating the smallest slight."

"Where'd you hear this?" Asked Knot.

"SI dispatches. It's like they are hunting for conflict. It's believed that in the next couple of decades the Kitamor Accords will once again become a memory." Said Tomoc.

"Sobering thought." Said Knot as she directed her attention to piloting the Ramoth, as Tomoc kept a subtle eye on the activity of the Gorkons weapons and tracking systems.

/

"When will it enter the system!" Yelled the captain of the small fleet of Klingon scout ships as they waited for their prey to arrive.

"It should have arrived an hour ago. I am detecting nothing on sensors." Said the Klingon at ops.

"Again with being difficult. Is it possible that they detected us already and altered course?"

"Unlikely. Although possible." Said another of the Klingons on this bridge.

"Open a channel to the fleet. We'll split up and scan further afield. I want those..."

"We have a contact. Travelling at warp 6. It is a Norway class Federation Starship."

"Is it the target?" Yelled the Klingon Captain.

"We can't tell without a more detailed scan, and they will detect that sort of invasive scan."

"So we'll need to attack them regardless..." Said the Klingon Captain, a bloodthirsty grin of his face.

"...This'll be a worthy challenge. A full federation starship. Move the fleet into ambush positions. Make ready to attack."


End file.
